Phantom Nightmare
by FariyFlare
Summary: Danny falls through a portal that came out of nowhere beneath him that takes him to a whole new world. What will happen on his new journey? Will he find his way home? What world did the portal take him to? Read and find out. (teen, just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

"Hey, are you guys ready for game night?" Danny asked his girlfriend and best friend as they walked out of the school.

"You betcha!" Tucker replied with a grin, "I stayed up all night last night looking for the perfect game for us to play.''

"Yup, and I hope it would be yet another game for me to beat you two in," Sam answered with a smile.

"Not this time you aren't," Tucker told her with on evil grin, ''I made sure that it would be a game that you'll have no chance at beating us at."

"And that is?" Sam asked hoping that he would slip up and spill like always.

''It's a surprise,'' Tucker answered simply, "And I'm going to slip up this time and tell you, because I don't want you to go home and be ready before hand."

"Well, it was wroth a shot," Sam commented with a shrugged, not sounding that disappointed.

Danny just smiled at his friends, "Well whatever game it is, I'm sure Tuck will lose badly like always."

"Hey, I resent that!" Tucker commented as he crossed his arms.

Danny and Sam then started laughIng at Tucker's responce. Then without warning, a portal opened up underneth Danny, causing him to fall into it. Then it disappeared as soon as it appeared leaving Sam and Tucker yelling out, "Danny!"

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

Somewhere else, two powerful beings were talking, ''Are you sure it was a good idea to send him there?" one of the beings asked.

"Yes," the other being answered, "There was no way around it."

"But what if he doesn't survive where he is going?" the first one asked concerned, "What about his home town? Well it be able to survive without him?"

"There is no need to worry, I looked a head in time and saw that he will surivies and comes back stronger then ever," the second one answers in an ensuring voice, "It is my job after all to watch over him after all."

"But what about his home town?

"His family and friends will be able to take care of it without him until he comes back."

"Since you never been wrong yet, I will trust your words brother."

"That's because I'm always right."

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×

From falling out of the portal, Danny fell in a large field of grass, under a blue sky unconscious. A few minutes later a man and a woman holding a device, both wearing white lab coats approached him, "Are you sure that the strong energy singles came from over here? Because all I see is a boy laying out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes I am," I women answered, "Plus the device is saying that those high energy ratings one coming from this boy."

"But he looks just like a normal kid to me," the man told her, ''That device must be broken."

"That may be true, and this device is not broken," the women hissed, "And if the readings are corrected, then he may just be strong enough to survive the experiment."

"But he can be killed!" the man yelled trying to bring reason to women, "I don't want to bring someone so young into something that can kill him. We just need to wait to find someone else to do it.''

"We can not wait any longer, if we do, we may just miss our chance," the women hissed. "It took a long time to find that Pokemon and chapter it without using a PokeBall! If we wait any longer, it may escape and take much longer to relocate it and capture it again, because it will know we are after it!"

The man growled at the women's reasoning. It was true that this may be their only chance, but he didn't want want to bring someone so young into it. "Fine, but if anything bad happens to him, it would be your fult."

"That's fine with me," the women replied not really caring, she just wanted to test their findings at whatever the cost, even a life.

The man growled once more before picking the boy, putting him on his shoulders and followed the women back to the lab. Unknown to Danny, who stayed unconscious the whole way, was about to be brought into something he may not want to do, and his world was about to change.

* * *

 **Here a preview chapter of a story that I have off to the side that I been working on for a bit. Once I'm almost done or finished some of my other stories or if this story becomes a hit, I'll add some more chapters to it. Oh and this unedited as well.**

 **Oh, can you guess who the powerful beings are? I bet you can guess who one of them is, but for the other one, it will be much harder to figure it out. I say this because one of them is my OC that hasn't appeared in one my stories yet and will appear later on later in this story. And this character may only appear in my stories that take place in other worlds/dimensions.**

 **I hope you enjoy this little preview of this story and I may not be able to update much because of upcoming exams. Also expect soon other preview chapters for other stories to be uploaded later.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out**!


	2. Chapter 2: Darkrai

When Danny woke up, his vision was blurry, but he could tell that he was in same kind of room with what looked like computers and people dressed in white clothing. As he turned his head to the left, he saw some kind of creature in a glass chamber with what looked like a metal helmet on its head as well as what look like restarts on it's wrists and wast. The creature was almost like a pitch black color, with what looked like a red collar going around it's neck, it had what looked like long white, gravity defining hair and glowing light blue eyes, it looked almost like a ghost. The creature seemed to notice Danny staring at it, as it turned his head towards him and said something that sounded like, "Darkrai..."

Danny gave it a confused look, but it soon became a horrified look when his vision cleared up. He was in the same type of camber the creature was in, and from his refection, he saw that he had a what looked like a metal helmet on his own head too, a long with metal he starts on his wrists, wast, and ankle. He then turned his head so quickly, it would of given a normal person whiplash and saw that the people in the room were scientists and the room itself was a lab. Panic then started to emerge in Danny, as he feared of what was to come. Just as he was about to turn intangible to escape the cage he was in, high voltages of electricity hit him. The feeling he bad right now,felt almost just as bad as the portal accident and soon found himself screaming in pain with the creature beside him.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

The two scientists from before, stood in fount of a computer that was showing three different types of data in the same room that the boy and Pokemon were screaming in. The computer was showing the status of the boy and Pokemon, along with a completion bar that was almost at the halfway point. The main watched as the status bars for the two were slowly going into the danger level, "I think we Should stop this night now. Both of the danger levels for the boy's and Darkrai's are almost at the top," the man told his partner worriedly and with concern, "I don't want anything had to happen to the two of them. We should just wait for another day or call it a failure."

"No, we are not giving up now," the women told him without taking her eyes off the screens and subjects, "The danger levels are not high enough to call this off and the sync is almost complete. Plus this is my life work, and I'm not going to let it go down the drain! If this work and we are able to connect a human's and Pokemon's mind together will open up a new world of possibilities. People and Pokemon alike would be able to understand each other better. People wouldn't need to shout out a move in battle to their Pokemon, they can just think it. And for governmental missions, there would be no need for headphones or ear pieces with the chance of being hacked, they can just talk mentally.

"This will also give us a chance to know how a Pokemon is feeling and understand what they are saying much better. This may just help lead us to a better future, and it is my dream and I'm not going to let it die. I will do any thing to keep it alive, no matter the cost it will take to achieve it."

"But this too dangerous!" the man exclaimed, "We didn't even get the boy's permission to do this. Heck, we don't even know who he is! that if he has family and friends waiting for him to come home or even looking for him? They don't even know that he taking part in an experiment is putting his life on the line!"

"That is a risk we have to take," the woman answered without any emotion, "If he survives this-No, when he survives this, he will be called a hero for helping bring us closer to the future."

The man just glared at the women with anger in his eyes. Why couldn't she see that she is risking the life of a young kid just to get what she wanted? Didn't she care about the safety and wants of others? "You do realize that you me the one that have to deal with the gilt if they die right? And you do realize that if they do survive, you will be on the receiving end of their anger as well right?"

"I can deal with what ever the outcomes are," the women replied without a hint of kindness in her voice.

Without a hint of warning, the screaming in the room quieted down to nothingness, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. From the silence, worry and dread started to fill the man, "No, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead," the man whispered pleaded.

A few heart beats latter, a huge smile appeared on the women's face, "It worked! The sync is complete! The minds are connected! We did it! Our research was a success!"

As the room filled with cheers, the man took a look at the screens to see what the results were. The bar that showed the completion level of the sync was at 100% and the danger level of the subjects were at a very high level. They were alive, but barely. "Thank goodness they are alive," the man muttered under his as he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Let's celebrate our success!'' Someone called out and with cheers of joy in reply, they raced out of the room forgetting the unconscious boy and Pokemon in the room.

All that was left in the room after they left was the man staring at the two unconscious beings in the glass cambers, "Don't worry you two, I will get you two out somehow," he said with a determined look in his eye, "No one desire a fate like this. I'm not going to let any one of you two get miss treated," then he left the room.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)** **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Danny soon found himself waking up to his body drilling with pain and brain feeling like it was going to melt away into nothingness. " Ahh... What was the license plate of what ever hit me? It feels Iike someone was trying to melt my brain into nothingness..."

"You and me both kid," replied another voice as it groaned in pain.

'Who's there?" Danny called out as he started looking around the best he could forgetting all about the pain,

''There no need to yell, I'm right beside you kid," the voice said coming from his left, "And calm down so you don't hurt yourself."

Danny tanned his head to the left and saw that the creature from before was still there, "Who are you?"

"I am Darkrai, the Nightmare Pokemon," the creature answered.

"Wait,Pokemon? Why does it sounds so familiar?" Danny asked in confusion mostly to himself.

"You don't know what a Pokemon is?" Darkrai asked in shock and surprise.

"Not really, but then again, I don't even know where here is. The last thing I remember is walking home with my friends, then falling into a portal and becoming unconscious. Then waking up finding myself in a testing camber being electrocuted, almost dying fully this time, became unconscious again and then waking up talking to you.''

The room then fell into silence for an unknown amount of time until Darkrai asked, " what do you mean by falling into a portal? What do you mean by killing you fully this time? Because you look fully alive to me. And who are you by the way?"

"I'm Danny Fenton," the ghost boy answered as growled at himself, why didn't just come out and say that he was Danny Phantom, the ghostly hero of Amity Park? And that he was half ghost? Just by hearing how surprise Darkrai when he didn't know what Pokemon was, Danny knew that he may just be in another world or timeline. Just by knowing that, Danny was hoping to keep his situation on the down low, but something was telling him that he could trust this Pokemon. Was it from the fact that he had gotten use to the world knowing his secret back home? Or was it because of something else?

"Ok Danny, do you mind answering my other questions?" the dark type asked.

Danny just sighed in knowing that this creature was probably not going to let it go, "The portal part is something that I'm not even sure if I can explain. But all I know is that it appeared out of no where underneath me on my way home with my girlfriend and best friend. And I'm guessing, somewhere in the trip through the portal, I became unconscious because the next thing I knew I woke up here being electrocuted. As for the almost killing me fully part, you may not believe me."

"Try me," Darkrai challenged with a smirk.

''Fine, but don't blame me if you don't believe me," Danny warned him, "Well, a few years ago, my parents built a portal to the Ghost Zone-"

"Ghost Zone? Never heard of it, are you sure you aren't making it up? Because if it was real, I'm sure my ghost type friends would of told me about it," Dankrai told him.

"You're not a ghost?" Danny asked surprised.

"Do I look like a ghost to you?"

"Truth to be told, yes you do," Danny confessed.

"Really, I wonder why I'm a dank type then," the dark type said in thought. "But there is a place that is called the Distortion World, where the legendary Pokemon known as Giratina lives. It is said to be another universe or a world parallel to this one."

"Sounds almost like the Ghost Zone," Danny said in thought, "But back to what I was saying, my parents built a portal to the Ghost Zone, but it didn't quite work, so they just gave up. But from a dare later that day by one of my friends to go in it to take a look around, and I accepted it, not just because I wanted to show that I wasn't a scaredy cat, but because I wanted to try and fix it for my parents. When I was inside it, my hand accidentally hit the on button, and it turned on when I was inside, electrocuting me to almost death. But from the lightning bolts coming off of the portal with them being infused with ecto-energy or ectoplasm, ectoplasm got infused into my DNA turning me half ghost, or a creature known as a Halfa."

It was silent once again, then Darkrai spoke in thought, "I wonder if that is why we were able to survive this."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked being clueless like always.

"From what I over heard from the scientists doing this so called experiment, they were trying to sync up or connect a trainer's and Pokemon's minds together. So it is possible that from your energy level, we were able to survive this thing."

"Wait, did you just say our minds are connected?" Danny asked shocked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Darkrai asked looking a bit amused.

"Great, first I had to deal with a crazed up fruitloop, then with someone I don't want to talk about, stopping another fruitloop, saving the world from doom, revealing my secret to the world, then traveling to a whole new world and getting my mind connected to someone I don't know."

"Does things like this happen everyday to you?" the dark type asked with a weird look at hearing the strange things that happens to the young halfa.

"More then you know," Danny replied with a roll of his eyes, "And does this explain how I can understand you? Because before, I was sure I heard you say your name earlier, before what they did happened."

"It most likely that is the reason. Somehow from our minds being connected, you are now able to understand what I am saying." After a bit, Darkrai decided to ask, "So, what is it like being half ghost?"

"Much harder then you think," Danny confessed with a small sigh, "But it is getting better."

"How can it be so hard?"

"Well at first, no one besides my two best friends know my secret, and I kept it away from my parents because they were also ghost hunters. Plus, I'm being hunted or attacked by other ghosts that enjoy annoying me or attack the town almost 24 hours each day, but I did make some ghostly allies along the way. Plus at school, I had to keep up the act of being weak and get bullied almost everyday. And I had an evil crazed up fruitloop to deal with that wanted to kill my dad, marry my mom and make me his perfect half ghost son and evil apprentice, who also cloned my later on when he couldn't get what he want."

"And where is he now?" Darkrai almost scared to ask.

"Floating around in space somewhere," Danny answered without a care and a shrug, "And there is a ghost that I'm still trying to get off my back."

"And who may that be?"

"The self proclaim 'Ghost Zone's Hunter,' that wants to put my pelt on the end of his bed or on his wall."

"That is just gross," Darkrai commented, but then jokely said, "But are you sure you are half ghost and not something else?"

"I know!" Danny exclaimed, "And I'm sure that I'm half ghost. Why else would my parents ghost hunting equipment go off around me all the time?"

But their their conversation was soon interrupted but the sound of the lab door opening and closing. From the dim light in the room, Danny could make out a man that looked around his thirties, brown eyes, wild dark brown hair that looks almost grey and was wearing what looked like black penny loafers, brown suit pants, a white shirt with a pink tie under a light brown vest and an investigator coat, he looked a bit like the tenth doctor from Doctor Who. Danny looked more closely at the man and he looked like one of the scientist from before, "What do you want? Weren't you one of the scientist from before?"

"Yes I was," the man answered, "But I'm actually an uncover agent who code name is Looker, and I'm going to get you two out of here."

"If you are an undercover agent, then how come you didn't stop them from doing what ever they did," Danny asked suspicious of the man, "And how do we know that you are not really a scientist that is an undercover agent who name is Looker? And are you the Doctor from Doctor Who?"

"I am truthfully an agent named Looker and not an undercover scientist," Looker told him with inward smile at the boy's thinking, "And what is this Doctor Who you speak of?"

"Um, forget what I said," Danny told him as he realized that this guy may not know what he is talking about or doesn't want to reveal that he is the Doctor.

"Ok," Looker said not very sure what to say, but went back to answer one of the other questions, "I did try to stop them, but they are quite stubborn to stop their research, expectually the one I was partnered up with. She was ready to sacrifice an unknown boy's life and a legendary's life just to get what she wanted."

"She sounds just like the fruitloop I know and wished I didn't," Danny stated, "Am I always going to end up with fruitloops on my back?"

"And how is this so called fruitloop like this women?" Looker asked suspicious.

"Simply put, he wanted to kill my dad, marry my mom, make me his perfect half ghost son and evil apprentice," Danny stated boredly, Oh, and he cloned me as well."

"And where is this fruitloop now?" Looker asked shook at the information given to him.

"Somewhere floating around in the deep dark domain of space," Danny answered with a shrug.

"And what about you being half ghost? How is that possible?"

"This is what I get to being so use to people knowing my secret," Danny muttered under his breath, "Since I'm in position to argue, I guess I can tell you brief version. Lab accident, being stuck by pretty much a thousand volts of electricity infused with ecto-energy, my DNA was infused with ectoplasm turning me half ghost."

"So you are half dead?" Looker asked getting overwhelmed by the information hitting him full force in the face.

"I prefer half ghost or Halfa," Danny retorted.

"I guess that may explain how the experiment did kill you when the danger levels where so close to max," Looker said in thought as he went into his thinking position.

"That is what Darkrai said not so long ago," Danny commented.

Looker raised an eyebrow at that comment, "You two were talking and you understood him?"

"Apparently," Danny replied as he was getting tired of being chained up and how they were getting no where, "Is there any cameras in this room?"

"Yeah, but I manged to turn them off as I copied and deleted the information for the project. Why are you asking?" Looker answered wondering what the boy was getting at.

"Because I'm getting fed up with feeling like I'm in a cage and how we are getting no where. Plus, since you now know my secret, I can do this," with that he turned intangible falling though the restraints and walking through the glass surrounding him. Once out, he went over to the glass camber keeping Darkrai caged and got him out as well. Once both of them were tangible again, Danny looked his attention back to Looker and saw a gaping Looker, "What?"

When there was no reply, Darkrai commented with, "I think you broke him, and that felt really weird."

"I think so too," Danny commented, "Usually, they will snap out of it right about now-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I will ever get used to that," Looker commented shaking his head in disbelief at what he just saw.

"I hear that comment a lot," Danny replied with a shrug, "but you will get use to it over time. Anyways, I think we should get going before they notice something happened.

With a nod in agreement, they left the room.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

The trio ran or flew through the hallway trying to escape when they had to stop and hide behind a corner when they saw some scientists in the wing they were about to head down. "What now?" Danny asked as looked back at the scientists.

"We could turn back around and take the long way, but they may have noticed that something is going on by now," Looker told them as he started to think of another plan to escape.

"I could put them asleep so we can get pass," Darkrai suggested

"Not a good idea," Danny replied, "If we do that they wouldn't be able to reply to answer any type of commutation device they have here at this lab."

"Then what do you have planned then?" Looker asked not really sure what Darkrai said, but had an idea that it had something to do with putting them asleep.

"Well I do have a plan, but I was hoping that we could get out without using it," Danny told them.

"And that would be?" Looker asked.

"This," Danny then summoned the glowing rings transforming into Phantom. Then without a second thought, he grabbed a hold of Looker and Darkrai as he turned them all intangible and invisible, then flew through the walls to escape."

After a bit of flying through room after room until they made it outside. After flying a bit further away from the building, Danny decided to drop the invisibility and intangibility act, "That felt so weird," Looker commented remembering the feeling of flying straight through the walls of the building, "And you do this on a regular basic? Don't you ever get weirded out by it? "

"Yeah, it felt super weird at the beginning," Danny answered as he kept his eyes on his surroundings making sure they are not being followed, "And it still feels weird to this day at times, but mostly feels natural now."

"So this is your ghost half?" Darkrai asked with a hint of curiosity as he looked over Danny's other form.

"Yup," Danny replied as he pop the 'p', "In this form I'm known as Danny Phantom, and in my human form I'm known as Danny Fenton."

"Your last name barely changed, has anyone ever figured out your secret?" Looker asked as he took in Danny's new form.

"Surprisingly, only my sister figured it out for what I know of," Danny answered, "No one really found out until I revealed myself after saving the world off an asteroid that was nicknamed, The Disasteroid."

"How come I never heard of this?" Looker asked showing his confusion.

"Well from what I found out so far, the reason why you never heard about that event or about me, is because I'm from another timeline or dimension," Danny explained, "Because were I come from, there are no creatures there at are called Pokemon, but maybe in games... Maybe that is why Pokemon sounds familiar."

It was then silent, except for the sound of the wind blowing in their ears as Darkrai and Looker took in the information. "So what are you going to do now if what you are saying is true?" Looker asked after a bit.

"The original plan was to try and find a way back home," Danny answered as a frown started to form, "But from what I been dragged into, I'm not sure what to do now with knowing that those fruitloops did to us. I'm not sure what will happen if we are in two separate worlds."

"I may be able to help with that," Looker said earning their full attention, "I work with the International Police and their main headquarters is in a town that is not that far from here. They have some of the top scientists there and they may just be able to find a way to undo what the guys back there did to you two."

"Sounds like we should head over there as soon as we can," Darkrai commented, "I have nowhere else to go at the moment, and I don't think it would be a good idea to separate at the moment with not really knowing what the side effects are."

"I see your point," Danny commented, "And just like you, I don't really have anything or where to go right now."

"So you can really understand him?" Looker asked feeling a bit lost.

"Yes, why do you asked?" Danny asked being his usual clueless self.

"Because I don't understand a word he saying," Looker replied with a sweat drop.

"Oh," Danny replied simply as he remember that 'normal' people couldn't understand a word Darkrai was saying. Wanting to get back on topic, Danny asked, "So which way to this so called headquarters you spoke of?"

"Oh, just head north for a bit, then..." Looker started to explain.

After Looker finished explaining how to get to the headquarters, an evil smile grew on Danny's face, "Well you better hang on then, both of you."

"Why?" Looker asked getting a bit nervous and scared at the evil grin that Danny held.

Without even answering, Danny took off at top speed causing both Looker and Darkrai to cray out in surprise. But all Danny was doing was laughing in delight at the feeling of wind blowing through his hair and the feeling of being free.

* * *

 **Well here's the next chapter, I was going to wait a bit longer, but after see all the follows, favorites and good feed back, I decided to update it now. Oh, I also had some good news as well, all my exams are over and done with so I may be doing more updates, plus I'm graduating this next week as well.**

 **I know that there are tons of Pokemon fanfiction out there and I wanted to do a different twist for it. I'm not sure if anyone else decided to do something like this yet, but I hope I did something new for this. Also in case any of you are wonder how I came up with this, is from playing my Pokemon Alpha Sapphire game and battling with the Darkrai I got from an event that was going on. For why Looker is in this, I'm not really sure how he ended up in it, but maybe from seeing someone like him in the game, but I don't mind him being it it, he's an interesting character.**

 **Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope you can't wait for the next one because I got some very interesting stuff planned out for this. As for the group of scientists in this, I'm not very sure what group they are part of, I my decide on that later on. Oh and I have decided that I'm going to get Danny to do gym battles as well in this. Hey, if he finds a way home, he will be able to take back some souvenirs with him as well. :)**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one. Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3 The International Police

In no time at all, within a few hours that may have taken days, the trio made it to the International Police Headquarters. The building that the headquarters was located at was a tall white stone brick building with over twenty floors, a blue roof and had a water fountain out fount. "Is this it?" Danny asked as he floated above the building.

"Yes it is," Looker answered, but he looked a bit sick and a tad green, "Just land in fount of the building and change back to your human form."

"Ok," Danny replied with as he dove downwards but at a slower pace.

Once they were on the ground, it took a while for Looker to get use to the feel of gravity after being use to the weightless feeling in the air, "Next time you decide to fly that fast, give me a heads up? I almost lost my lunch," Looker asked as Danny changed back to Fenton.

"No promises," Danny replied with a smirk.

"And I thought I could fly fast," Darkrai commented as they made their way inside the building.

It was almost like everyone was waiting for them when they entered the building, because once they stepped inside, all eyes were on them. With all the attention being sent his way, Danny started to feel a bit uneasy but did his best to hide it, "Man, I thought I would be use to all the attention by now," he thought to himself.

"How so?" A familiar voice asked inside of his head.

Danny almost jumped in surprised at hearing the voice in the head. He had almost forgotten that his and Darkrai's minds were connected, so it would make sense that the dark type could hear his thoughts. "Well before anyone knew about me being Phantom, no one really paid attention to Fenton, only to Phantom. So I'm still getting use to getting attention in ether form," Danny answered mentally.

"I guess that's understandable," Darkrai commented mentally, "But I think they're staring at me more then you. It's not everyday you see a legendary Pokemon walk in with two humans."

"I guess I see your point," Danny commented in thought.

Doing their best to ignore the attention being sent their way, Danny and Darkrai followed Looker up to the reference desk. The woman who was working behind it stared at them in shock and surprise, "Looker, you're back early. How did the mission go? And why are these two with you?

"Yes I am, much more earlier then I expected. As for the mission that's a hard one to answer, and these two are with me because of that," Looker answered, "Is the Chief in?"

"Yes he is, but he is in the middle of a meeting at the moment," the worman answered after looking at the monitor in fount of her, "Do you want me to send him a message saying that you are here with some guests?"

"Yes, that would be most welcomed," Looker replied with a nod, "And please tell him that it is urgent."

"Of course!" The woman replied, "Just head up and wait outside his office for now."

Looker nodded his thanks and led the ghost kid and the Nightmare Pokemon over to the elevator. The elevator brought them up to the highest floor and the doors opened up to a white walled room with black flooring, black and white cushions seats, a double black wooden doors at the far wall and windows to the left and right of them. Once Looker led them over to some seats and they were seated, he asked, "How are you two fairing?"

"From all that had happened, fine I guess," Danny replied, "But after I woke up from what they did, my mind felt like it was going to melt away and my body was in a whole lot of pain."

"And now?" Looker asked.

"Now my body only hurts a bit and my mind still feels the same, but only a bit now."

"Same here," Darkrai replied.

'Darkrai says that he feels the same way," Danny translated.

Looker then let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding, "Its good to hear that you two seem to be fine. But I want to get you two check out later just to be safe."

Danny was a bit hesitant, but agreed nevertheless knowing that it was better to be sure and make sure nothing was wrong. If they find out about his ghost half, it would just be another thing added to the already long list of things to worry about. Just then the double doors on the other side of the room opened up allowing some business dressed people to flood out. As the people past them, Danny noticed that each one took a quick glance their way before entering the elevator. Once all the people were gone, a voice from the opened room called out, "Looker and guests, come on in."

The trio then stood up and made their way into the opened room and closed the doors behind them. The room looked almost like the one they just left did , except for it being a bit smaller, there were two chairs in fount of a brown wooden desk with a man behind it. The man looked to be around his forties with short white hair, bright blue eyes that shined with kindness, and a black jacket with a blue under shirt, "Sit! Sit! And tell me how your mission went!" The man welcomed happily.

"Well, I'm not sure if it was a success or a failure," Looker confessed as he took a seat with Danny following his action but staying on guard.

"And I'm guessing this is why these two are with you?" The man asked. When he got a nod from Looker, he turned his attention to Danny, "So tell me, what is your name son?"

"It's Daniel Fenton," the halfa answered, "But please call me Danny sir."

"There is no need to call me sir son," the man commented with a jolly laugh, "Call me Sunda, Chief Sunda or just Chief is fine."

With a nod in reply from Danny, Looker continued his report, "You see Chief, these two took part in an experiment against their will. I tried to convence the group to stop with the experiment, but in the end they ended up synchronizing these two's minds together. It's a merical that they were able to survive such a fate."

"Did you manage to gether all the data they had on this project?" Sunda asked turning serious.

"Yes I did, I got all the data I could find on it and deleted the original " Looker answered as he took a drive out of his pocket and passed it to his boss, "I was hoping you could get some people on it and try to find a way to reverse it."

"I will get some people on right after we are done here," Sunda assured him as he took the drive. He then turned to his attention to Danny and Darkrai who was still by his side, "How are you two doing after all of that?"

"Besides our brains feeling that they are being melted down and our bodies hurting a bit, we're fine," Danny answered for the both of them.

"You are able to understand him?" Sunda asked with a rasied eyebrow.

"Apparently," Danny answered, "and we can apparently talk to each other mentally as well."

"Interesting," Sunda commented, "Make sure that you get Looker to take you two down to our med bay to make sure there isn't any serious damage."

"Well do," Danny assured him.

Sunda nodded and then turned his attention back to Looker, "Is there anything else you want to tell me before we end this meeting."

"There is," Looker confressed remembering the conversation he had with Danny on the way here, "But it is mostly about Danny and I wil l only talk about it with his promision because he is in a different sisuation."

"It's fine with me," Danny jumped in.

"Are you sure?" Looker asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Danny assured him, "Who knows, he may be able to help out. Plus everyone back home already know who and what I am. And he look seems like a trustworthy guy."

Looker nodded understandment and started to explain, "You see, from what we gather so far, Danny is from another world then our own and gotten here by falling through a portal."

"Is that so?" Sunda commented with the information catching his attention.

Looker nodded, "Plus he is also a creature that is called a Halfa, a bring that is half ghost and half human. He became like this from a lab accident that happened a few years back. This may also have been the reason why the experiment was able to succeed." And to help back up what Looker was saying, Danny summoned the transformation rings and transformed into Phantom.

Sunda stared in shock and amazement at the sudden transformation, "If I didn't see it for myself, I may not have believed you."

"And in this form, I'm known as Danny Phantom or Phantom for short," Danny explained as he transformed back to Fenton.

"Do you have any powers from being this?" Sunda couldn't help but ask.

"Yup," Danny replied with popping the 'p.'

"Do you mind naming some of them off?" Sunda asked letting his curiosity get the better of him wondering what the boy could do.

Danny just shrugged bot seeing any harm in saying a few, "There is flight, intangibility, invisibility, ecto manipulation, overshadowing, cryokinesis and a few others. But I only have access to a few of them in my human form."

Sunda then let out a joyful laugh, "Well if I didn't know this before hand and saw you in the wild as Phantom, I would of thought you were some kind of Pokemon."

"I guess so," Danny commented as he laughed a bit at that thought.

"Now, do you have any ideas on how you are goimg to get home?" Sunda asked once his laughter died down.

Danny shook his head, "No, not really. Plus I don't think it would be a good idea to try and a find a way right now without knowing what will happen if Darkrai and I are in two different worlds."

"I see your point," Sunda commented with a nod, "Well for now, will need to find a place for you two can stay until we know what to do. Now Looker, can you take them down to the med bay?"

"Of course," Looker replied with as he stood up and motioned for the other two to follow him.

As they were about to leace the room, Sunda called out, "Oh and Danny," this caused Danny to stop and turn around to see a smirk on the Chirf, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," Danny replied with as he returned the smile. He then turned back around and ran to to catch up with the others.

Once the room was empty leaving only Sunda in the room, the chief couldn't help but shake his head and laugh, "I have to say, that boy is quite interesting and I believe things will start getting more interesting with those two around."

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

It had been a few hours now since they had their trip down to the med room. After some x-rays and scans, they found out that Danny and Darkrai were pretty much fine from what they could find, all they really needed was some time to heal. Right now the gang was down in the cafeteria having lunch and pretty much everyone had their attention on them. Danny sat there with the feeling of uneasiness with being one of the main attractions and was trying to hide it but was failing. "Are you ok Danny?" Looker asked noticing the uneasiness on the boy.

'Yeah," Danny replied with a nod, "I'm just not use to tons of people staring at me yet."

"But there's something else bugging you right?" Darkrai asked in a knowing way.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I'm also worried about my home town, the people that live there and my family and friends."

"Why is that?" Looker asked, he remember Danny telling him how he had gotten his powers and how he saved the world back in his world, but what kind of enemies can one boy have? And what did he have to worry besides what happening now.

"Back home, my home town is always getting over run by by ghosts that try to cause trouble. I'm usually the one that fights off all the ghosts that try to cause trouble to the people of Amity Park. Sure, my family and friends are able to protect my home town, but what if a powerful ghost appears and they can't handle it and I'm not there to help?"

"I'm sure they will be fine without you there," Looker assured him trying to ease the boy's worries.

"I hope so," Danny muttered.

"Ah, there you three are," a familiar voice called out.

The gang looked over to where they heard the voice and saw Sunda coming over with a black and white bag with-Danny's insignia on the fount of it? "Um, Sunda, why is my insignia on that backpack?" Danny asked unsure if he was seeing things or not.

"That is because I got it made especially for you," Sunda answered as he past the bag to the Halfa, "When you were getting checked out, I found out thaf it may take a while to look over all the data that Looker gathered. So I thought that maybe you would like to go on an adventure to explore this world while you here, that way you won't be stuck here board out of your mind for who knows how long."

"Thanks," Danny replied with surprised about the gift, "I don't know what to say."

"Just seeing you happy is enough for me," Sunda told him, "There are also some special gifts inside there as well."

Danny opened the bag and when he reached inside, he pulled out a black and white device with green markings and it had his insignia on it as well. Danny looked up and sent a knowing smile towards the chief, "Did you happen to put my insigina on everything in this bag?"

"I don't know what you mean," Sunda replied trying to act innocent with a smile, "But that device right there is called a Pokegear, it has some maps built into it for most of the regions and it acts much like a cell phone. I also added mine and Looker's contact numbers in it encase you need anything and there are also some other features that may help you out on there as well."

Danny nodded his thanks and placed the device in one of his pockets and started searching through the bag once more. After a bit he pulled out a wallet that was black and once again had his insignia on it and there was some cards inside it. "One of those cards is connected to a bank account I set up for you so you can get food and any other necessities. And at the end of each mouth a certain amount of money will be added to the balance. As for the other cards in it, they will help you get on certain transportation on your travels. There is also a small bag in there that is filled with loose coins."

Danny nodded his thanks once again as he stashed away the wallet in another one of his pockets. He then started looking though bag once again finding a sleeping bag, some food, a water bottle and a few other things that had his insignia, same color combinations and such on them. But as he got closed the bottom a certain purple orb caught his attention as he pulled it out, "What is this?"

At seeing the object in question, Looker's eyes went wide in shock, "Chief are you sure?"

Sunda nodded, "That there Danny is called a Pokeball that allows Pokemon Trainers to catch Pokemon, but that one there is called a Masterball. It's a powerful Pokeball that can catch any Pokemon out in the wild, it's one of the rarest out there."

"I can't take something that rare," Danny told him and finding that some of the information sounded familiar.

"Don't worry about it, it's a gift after all," Sunda assured him, "Plus I thought it would be for the best if you to use it catch Darkrai, that way no one else will be able to catch him and make him theirs."

"Are you ok with this?" Danny asked Darkrai.

"Its fine with me," Darkrai replied with a nod, he wasn't so found of having someone catching him without his permission.

"So how do you use it?" Danny asked as he looked the orb over trying to figure out how to use it. He soon preed the botton causing it to grow in size which started him a bit. Then with the feeling of knowing what to do next, he tapped it against Darkrai which caused him to go inside it in a flash of red light. The Masterball shook for s bit before making the sound of a small ding singling that the chapter was a success. No sooner as it dinged, Danny started to have this feeling of being trapped in a roomy yet cramp space, much like the feeling of being inside the Fenton Thermos. "Um Darkrai, you won't be happening to feeling trapped in cramp yet roomy place?" Danny asked mentally.

"Yes, why?" Darkrai asked mentally back.

"Because I think I'm feeling what you are feeling and it feels like I''m trapped inside the Fenton Thermos," Danny answered mentally, "Don't ask. I'm going to let you back out now." With that, Danny let Darkrai out in a flash of light.

Once outside the ball, Darkrai streached and commented with, "Much better."

"Thanks for the gifts Sunda," Danny told him as he put Darkrai's Pokeball away and zippered up the bag.

"No problem," Sunda replied with a smile, "And I would like it if you stayed a bit longer, because I costumed ordered a Pokedex for you and it should be here in a few days time."

"Sure, I don't really have anywhere else to go right now anyways," Danny answered.

"Splendid! I will make sure that we will have a room set up for you and Darkrai for the time being then," Sunda announced, "Until then, Looker, can you show these two around and teach Danny about this world?" And with a nod from Looker, Sunda left them.

"So what now?" Danny asked after s bit.

"How about we start showing you two around," Looker suggested.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

The next few days were spent by Looker showing Danny and Darkrai around town, shopping for supplies and teaching Danny about the world of Pokemon. As the days went by, both Danny and Darkrai noticed that the feeling of their brains melting away disappeared to nothing, but changes started to show as well, but mostly in Danny at the time being. The thing that showed this was when Danny started to understand what other Pokemon were saying besides Darkrai. The scientists at the headquarters guessed that when their minds are healing, changes are also happening to adjust to the change that occurred and decided that if anything else happens Danny should let them know as soon as possible.

Right now Danny and Darkrai were with Sunda getting the Pokedex that was ordered for him. The Pokedex was black and white with neon green buttons and had his insignia on the fount of it, along with five extra Pokeballs. "Are you obsess or something with adding my insignia to everything I own?" Danny asked upon seeing the Pokedex.

"Like I said before, I have no idea for what you're talking about," Sunda replied with a smile, but his eyes were saying another thing.

"If you say so," Danny replied with a roll of his eyes as he put his new Pokedex and extra Poke balls away.

"Now, I believe you now know that trainers usually carry six Pokemon with them on their journey and any extra they catch would be sent to the Professor they got their first Pokemon and Pokedex from right?" Sunda asked and when he got a nod from Danny he continued, "Well, you're a special case, any extra Pokemon you would catch will stay with you. But I suggest that you sick with your main six dunning a battle if you catch any more Pokemon."

"Thanks for letting me know," Danny told him as he stored the information away.

"So what are your plans from here?"

"Well I was thinking about staying in this region for a while, then move on to another one to explore," Danny explained, "And to try to find a way home as well, that way I would know what to do when the time comes when I can without any worries with the mind link thing."

"That sounds like a good plan to me, and remember to call ether Looker or me if anything happens to you," Sunda reminded him.

"Will do," Danny assured him, "And you remember to call if you find anything."

"Will do," Sunda assured him as well.

After they said their good-byes for now, Danny and Darkrai lift to begin their journey.

* * *

 **Well here is the next chapter of Phantom Nightmare. I'm glad that you all are enjoying this little story and the twists I added here and there to it. I got a lot of stuff planned for this story, some funny, some interesting and maybe even some of the things will blow your mind. But in case many of you were wondering, yes, Ash will make an appearance in this story, but sometime later on and Team Rocket will also have part of the spot light in the story later on as well. I understand that not much action happened in this story, only a lot of explaining about some things and having a another person onto Danny's renewed secret in this world. Also we have found out that Danny is now able to understand what other Pokemon are saying which may make this story a bit more interesting. I was also thinking about uploading the next chapter as well since it's going to be a short chapter. Well until next chapter, Flare, over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back in Danny's World

Back in Danny's world, Sam and Tucker were driving the Specter Speeder through the Ghost Zone to a certain ghost's lair. As soon as Danny disappeared through the portal, they rushed to Fenton Works to get the Specter Speeder so they could search the Ghost Zone for their friend. Lucky for them, no one was there at the time making it easy to take the Specter Speeder and enter the Ghost Zone undetected.

Right now as Sam was diving the Speeder, Tucker was sitting in the passenger seat playing his 3DS, "Which ghost do you think it is was this time and what do you think they want from Danny?" Tucker asked not taking his eyes off his game.

"Who knows, each of these ghost are crazy in their own mind to still attack Danny after he saved both worlds," Sam replied as she kept a look out for any ghosts that would try to attack them, "Anyways, what game are you playing?"

"Pokemon Alpha Sapphire," Tucker answered , "Have you ever notice how Darkrai looks like a ghost, but yet is a Dark type?"

"And how he looks a bit like Danny? Yeah, I noticed," Sam answered.

"Ghost type or not, I think he would be the perfect partner Pokemon for Danny alongside Giratina," Tucker commented.

Sam thought about it for a moment before replying with, "Yeah, I can see that. But I can also see Froslass and Phantump fitting the bill as well."

"I can see Froslass since she is an ice and ghost type, but why Phantump?" Tucker asked a bit confused.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders, "It's a ghost type and it also sounds a bit the Phantom. Plus it's shiny form is almost the same coloring as Danny's ghost half."

"I guess I see your point there," Tucker commented, "Well I think the perfect partner Pokemon for you will be a Gothita or one of it's evolutions."

"And I see ether Rotom or maybe a Elgyem for you," Sam told him. "Anyways, we are here," she announced as she parked the Specter Speeder in fount of Clockwork's tower.

"Finally! I hope he knows where Danny is because we could have used the time getting here looking somewhere else," Tucker commented as he put his gaming device away and jumped out of the Speeder.

"You and me both," Sam commented as she jumped out of the Speeder as well and they made their way inside the tower.

As they made their way through the town, they found Clockwork floating in fount of his viewing screens watching what ever timeline or part of time that caught his attention. Before ether teen could speak, the ancient ghost spoke, "Before you two can ask, yes I know where young Daniel is at, but I can not say."

"Why can't you tell us?" Sam demanded worried about her boyfriend.

"Because it is not time for you to know," the ghost answered without turning around.

"Then can you tell us which ghost took him?" Tucker asked worried about his friend.

"No I can not," the ancient ghost answered, "For it is not time to reveal who it was that took him."

"Can you at least give us a hint for where he is?" Sam pleaded.

Clockwork thought about it for a moment before answering with, "Knowing that if I don't tell you something, you two will be searching the Ghost Zone and Earth looking for Daniel. For this, I will tell you that he is not in this world but is in another that is much like our own but yet not. And there is no need to worry, for he fine." Then as if as an after thought added in, "I suggest that you two should be heading back now if you don't want to get in trouble for taking the Specter Speeder. And when Jackson and Madeleine asks, tell them that young Daniel is safe and sound and well return when the time is right."

Knowing that it would be useless to ask anymore questions, Sam and Tucker headed back home hoping that Danny was truly fine. Once the two teens were gone, a shadow appeared off to the side of the room, "Are you sure that it wise to not tell them where their friend is at?"

"I told them what they needed to know and nothing more," Clockwork replied.

"But what if they find out and go after him?" The shadowy figure asked.

"They will when the time is right," Clockwork answered without the need to look at the figure.

The shadowy figure sighed, "I just hope you are right."

"Of course I am, I know everything," Clockwork replied with.

"That what you always say brother," the figure replied with as it disappeared.

Clockwork then put his full attention back to the viewing screens and watched the events to come take place, "Yes, everything is as it should be."

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter of the story of Phantom Nightmare. As you can see, I wasn't lying about it being a short chapter. Also this chapter is to just show what is happening back in Danny's world and maybe revealing some of the Pokemon he will get later on. Since I did a lot of talking or should I say writing in the last chapter, I don't have much to say on this chapter. I just hope that you guys are enjoying this story and can't wait to see what happens next in it. But if you have a suggestion on what Pokemon Danny should met, let me know. Well until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Magazine Journalist

It been a few days since Danny and Darkrai left the International Police Headquarters to begin their journey around the regions. As they traveled, Danny noticed that Pokemon and people alike that they came across would stop and stare at them, "Do you think they will ever stop staring at us when they see you with me?" Danny asked with a sigh as he and Darkrai made their way through a forest.

"Humans may continue to stare, but once word get out through the Pokemon, they may stop staring in surprise but more in interest," Darkrai stated.

"Well I guess that's good to know," Danny commented, then a thought crossed his mind, "Hey Darkrai, do you live anywhere near here?"

Darkrai was a bit hesitant for a moment with his answer, "Yes, I leave on a small island off the coast of Sinnoh called New Moon is located by another island called Full Moon Island where...A friend of mine lives."

"Then how about we stop by then for you to see your friend," Danny suggested.

"YMaybe," Darkrai replied truthfully, "I would be nice to be home once and again and see my friend even if it is just for a bit. But if we do go, you may be in danger."

"How so?' Danny asked.

"Well if she had found out about me being captured by those scientist, she may have gained a bit of distrust and hatred towards humans."

"But shouldn't you drop by anyways to tell her you're ok?" Danny asked.

"I guess your right," Darkrai admitted with a sigh, "It may ease her worries a bit knowing that I escaped the scientist. But you should be careful though encase she decides to attack you."

"I'm sure I will be fine," Danny told him, "I fought ghosts for about three years so far took down the ghost king, defeated my future evil self and stopped that timeline from happening, got cloned and saved the world from a dooms day. So I'm sure that I would be fine."

"I just hope you can back up your reasoning when you meet her," Darkrai commented with a laugh.

Before Danny could say something a voice interrupted him, "Hey, is that an actual Darkrai?!"

The two turned to see a girl running their way with bright purple curly hair, bright blue eyes wearing a blue top, black pants, purple shoes and a yellow bag hanging off her shoulder. "Um, yeah?" Danny replied thinking that the answer was obvious even for him.

"Oh, I never thought I would see one since it's a legendary and all," the girl stated as she started looking Darkrai over and making him a bit uncomfortable.

Seeing and feeling how Darkrai was feeling, Danny decided to speak up, "Can you back up and give him some room? You making him feel uncomfortable."

"Ops, sorry about that. I guess I got a bit carried away," the girl confessed embarrassed as she stepped back to give Darkrai some room.

"It's fine, I'm sure he would forgive you," then he turned to Darkrai, "Right?" The dark type gave a small nod in reply.

"Anyways, how did you two meet? What kind of Pokemon did you use to capture it?" the girl asked with her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Um...Darkrai is my only Pokemon," Danny hesitantly confessed.

"What! Then how were you able to catch it without a battling it?" the girl asked surprised and shocked.

"Lets just say that it was a fated encounter," Danny replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"More like a forced encounter," Darkrai joked with a laugh.

"Maybe, but knowing my luck, it was a fateful encounter," Danny told him with a small laugh.

"Wow! It's like you two can really understand each other!" the girl beamed.

"More or less," Danny stated with a small smirk.

"Oh, how could I forget! I'm Crysta, Crysta Shine," the girl introduced.

"Danny, Danny Fenton," the Halfa introduced as well, "And you already know Darkrai."

"So where are you two heading off to?" Crystal asked.

"No where really," Danny answered, "We are mostly going to travel around the different regions to see what they have to offer."

"That sounds amazing!" Crysta cried out, then she pulled out what looked like a recorder, "You don't mind if I get an interview with you? You see, I'm actually a traveling reporter for a magazine that forces on trainers and their Pokemon."

"I'm not sure," Danny told her, "I don't really want to bring tons of attention to us right now."

"If you want, I request for them to not put your name or picture in it if that helps," Crysta suggested.

"What do you think Darkrai?" Danny asked the Dark type.

"It's fine by me," Darkrai replied not really caring.

"We'll do it then," Danny told her.

"Great! Let's get started!" Crystal cheered and started the interview.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

The interview took a bit longer then Danny thought, but before he knew it, it was over. Right now they were sitting under the tree having lunch, "Don't you have anything else then this Danny? Because these taste disgusting!" Darkrai complained as he glared at the store bought Pokefood.

"No, those are the only things I have on me at the moment," Danny told him, "And do you always have to complain about the food?"

"Yes, yes I do," Darkrai grunted, "And I will continue to until I eat something I like." After taking one more bite, he pushed the food aside, "That's it, I'm going to go find something else to eat, I can't handle this anymore." Then he took off.

"Don't go off to far!" Danny called out after him.

"If I do, you can just tell me your location for I can find you," Darkrai told him mentally.

"Or I can just fire off an ecto blast for you can find me," Danny suggested mentally.

"Is he always like this?" Crysta asked as she watch Darkrai take off to find some food.

"Only around store bought ones," Danny confessed as he finished his sandwich.

"Then how about you use this then," Crysta suggested as she pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and passed it to Danny, "It's a simple recipe to make Dark type Pokefood."

"Thanks, hopefully this will make him stop from complaining so much," Danny told her as he took the paper, and after looking it over, he put it away in one of the pockets in his backpack.

"Oh, how about we exchange number so we can keep in touch?" Crysta suggested suddenly.

"Sure," Danny accepted as he took his Pokegear out and then they started to exchanged their numbers.

"Well I should get going if I want to make it to the next town before it gets too dark," Crysta stated as she started to gather up her belongings, "I will call you sometime later when I have time."

"I'll talk to you later then," Danny called out as he watched his new friend take off.

At that moment, Darkrai decided to come back with his arms filled with fruit, "So what did I miss?"

"Well I got a recipe for Dark type Pokefood," Danny informed his friend.

"Great, now I have to worry about your cooking," Darkrai joked with a luagh.

"Laugh while you can," Danny retorted, "Back home, I sometimes had to do the cooking since my parents would bring our food to life most of the time. So I have some cooking skill."

At hearing this, Darkrai stopped laughing and stared at Danny, 'Wait, did you just say that you parents would bring your food to life?"

"Yeah, they would keep on adding ectoplasm to the food which ends up bring them to life or it would happen from one of their inventions," Danny explained him, "The only things that didn't come to life surprisingly were the cookies, fudge and toast."

"How were you able to survive all of that?" Darkrai asked in disbelief.

"That what I'm still trying to figure out," Danny commented, "Now lets get going if we want to make it to your friend's island."

"We are going no mater what I say right?" Darkrai asked with a sigh as he ate a berry.

"Of course!" Danny told him, "I know first hand how someone will react when they find out someone they care about is in trouble or in danger. I know that my family and friends would be very worried if they found out that I went missing...I wonder if that is how they are feeling right now." Then he remembered the berries Darkrai had, "Anyways, where did you get those berries?"

"From a tree not that far away from here," Darkrai answered.

Just then the sound of buzzing could be heard along with shouts of "Thief! Thief! Thief! Thief!"

Danny and Darkrai turned to the sound of buzzing and a what appeared to be a swarm of looked like giant bees appeared. "Are those giant bees?" Danny asked as he took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the swarm.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. This Pokemon is an evolved form of Weedle, following it's Kakuna stage. Its stings highly poisonus," the Pokedex said.

"So they're basically giant bees?" Danny asked himself not very impressed, then he looked back at the swarm, "But they do seem angry."

"Thief! Thief! Thief! Thief!" The swarm of Beedrill cried out in anger.

"Um did you say that you got those berries from a tree?" Danny asked, he wasn't that scared of them knowing that he could just turn intangible to avoid them.

"Yeah, why?" Darkrai asked not catching on.

"I think you may have taken the berries from their tree," Danny told him.

Darkrai then looked from the berries he was holding, to the Beedrill coming towards them. When it became clear to him, his eyes went wide as he dropped the berries, grabbed Danny and went charging off, "We're getting out of here!"

With that Darkrai went charging off carrying Danny away from the swarm of Beedrill forgetting about how Danny is able to turn them intangible.

* * *

 **Here's a new chapter of Phantom Nightmare. Nothing much happens in this chapter, besides Danny making a new friend. Crysta is one of my OCs in case any of you were wondering. Oh and here's a heads up for what is going to happen in the next chapter, Danny is going to be getting a new member to his team. That's pretty much all I got to say right now, so until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cresselia

"Darkrai! Use Dark Pulse!" Danny called out as he and Darkrai battled another trainer. It was him and Darkrai in a one v one battle against another trainer named Shawn with his Grovyle.

"You know that you don't need to yell," Darkrai stated mentally as he fired a Dark Pulse from his hand at the Grovyle getting a direct hit.

"Yeah I know," Danny answered mentally, "But if you want it to seem weird for you to be attacking without me saying a world, then fine, I will say it mentally."

Darkrai just growled knowing that Danny was right as he dodged the foe's Grovyle's Leaf Blades. Wanting to end this quickly, Darkrai charged up a Dark Pulse and fired it at the Grovyle knocking it out. "Man, I thought I was going to win that one," Shawn commented as he returned Grovyle to his Pokeball, "I guess I undermentioned your Darkrai."

"You won't too bad yourself," Danny commented went up to him, "That was actually my first battle with Darkrai."

Shawn blinked in surprised, "Really? Because it seemed like you two battle together for a long time from how well you two worked together."

"Really?" Danny asked shocked, he wasn't expecting that kind of comment..

"Yeah," Shawn replied with a nod, "And we should have another battle if we meet again and when me and my Pokemon are stronger."

"Sounds good to me," Danny replied with nod.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

In Canalave City, Danny and Darkrai entered the Pokecenter and Danny blinked a couple of times trying to figure out if he was seeing things or not. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy welcomed, "How may I help you?"

"Didn't I see you in Jubilife City?" Danny asked a bit confused as he came to the desk.

"No, the one you meet in Jublilife is my sister," Nurse Joy answered not phased by the question.

"Well I was wondering if you would take a look at Darkrai," Danny told Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy then turned her attention to Darkrai and blinked a bit in surprised, "Sure, I'll make sure he is in top health. But I'm surprise that you were able to catch such a rare Pokemon."

"Yeah, he is sure is something," Danny commented with a nod.

"You may want to be careful when are in town with him. Later on this year, a Darkrai usually appears and causes troubles giving by giving people nightmares. So people may start to panic when they see him."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Now as we look over Darkrai, can you wait in the waiting area for the time being?"

"Yeah, will do," Danny replied with a nod

"Darkrai, can you please follow me?" Nurse Joy asked as she turned to Darkrai.

With a nod from Darkrai, he followed Nurse Joy to the recovery area, but as he left the room, he mentally said, "Now, you better not take off and go exploring without me Danny."

"I won't," Danny replied mentally then headed over to the waiting area.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Once Darkrai was checked over and they said their thanks, they headed over to the PokeMart to restock on some of their supplies. As they made their way though the store, they did their best to ignore all they stares being sent their way, but Danny couldn't help but overhear some of the whispers that were going about, "Does that boy have a Darkrai with him?"

"Isn't he afraid of getting nightmares each night?"

"Is it really that time of year again? Isn't it a bit early for him to be here?"

"Is he mad? He has the nightmare giving Pokemon following him around!"

"Did someone curse him with that Pokemon?"

"I think I would go mad with all the bad dreams I be getting from having that Pokemon around all the time. I wounder how he is able to stand it."

Danny just sighed at hearing the whispers going around. Was it that hard to accept that he had Darkrai with him? But just as Danny was about to grab some of the Dark Type Pokemon Food, Darkrai jumped in the way, "I'm not going to let get any more of this disgusting stuff even if it's the last thing I do."

"Then what are you expecting to eat then?" Danny sighed with the feeling of knowing where this was going.

"Some of the food that the recipe our new friend gave you," Darkrai stated.

"But I don't have anything to make it with," Danny pointed out trying to get of it.

"I'm sure you will find everything you will be needing here," Darkrai answered knowingly.

"And if they don't?" Danny asked dreading the answer.

"You will be hearing me complaining about it no matter how hard you try to escape it."

Danny groaned knowing that Darkrai would do just that if he wanted to, and not wanting to argue about it, he started looking for the things he needed. After finding everything, Danny made his way over to where a nervous cashier stood, "H-Have you f-found e-everyth-thing you n-ne-needed s-sir?"

Danny just rolled his eyes at the way the cashier was acting, "Pretty much. And there no need to be so nervous," he then pointed over to Darkrai "He won't bite. Well, for what I know of that is."

"O-Of c-course s-sir," the cashier replied shuttered

Danny just sighed as he wondered if it was always going be like this, when off to the side Darkrai was laughing.

Once everything was paid for and packed away, they headed out of the store, "So are we close by to your's and your friend's home?" Danny asked as he adjusted his backpack.

Darkrai nodded, "Yes we are. From here we can take the ferry or you can do your transformation thing and we can fly there."

Danny thought about it for a moment before deciding, "How about we fly there? That way we will be able to do what we want without having others wondering what we are doing."

"Sounds good to me," Darkrai commented as they made their way to the forest for Danny can transform without the worry of being seen.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

After flying through the air for a bit, Darkrai finally called out, "Here we are, Full Moon and New Moon island."

Danny looked down to see two island, both had a large mountain and were surrounded by trees, "So one of these islands is where your friend live?"

Darkrai nodded, "Yeah, it's the one on the left."

With that said, the two headed down to the island on the left and once they landed Danny transformed back to human. "So where do you think your friend is at?"

Before Darkrai could answer, a powerful beam of colorful energy hit the ground between Danny and Darkrai. The two turned to see who shot it and up in the air they spotted a Pokemon floating above them. The Pokemon had a purple swan like body, yellow underside, bright blue eyes, a bright blue round tuft on it's head and a pointed, beak like snout, along with yellow crescent shape ornaments on the side of it's head. It had blue ring like wings on it's sides and back, with blue paw like protrusions resting on it's chest. "Brother! Get away from him before he captures you again!"

"Brother?" Danny asked a bit confused.

Darkrai sighed, "Yes, she is my friend but also my sister. Danny meet Cresselia."

"Why didn't you warn me about how angry she would be," Danny asked.

"I thought I did," Darkrai stated a bit confused.

"Nope, all you said that your friend would be worried about you and angry at humans. Now if I known that it was your sister, I would of have been ready for the sisterly wrath."

"Step away from my brother boy!" Cresselia ordered as she floated down closer to the ground, "Because next time I won't miss."

Danny just sighed, "Look, it is not what it look like. I'm actually here with him to see you."

"Lair!" Cresselia cried out, "You just want to capture Darkrai again and capture me as well this time around."

Knowing that this was getting nowhere, Darkrai decide to speak up, "Sis listen, Danny is telling the truth. He decided to tag along with me when I came to show that I that I'm as fine as I can be right now."

"That is just what he wants you to think," Cresselia growled, "He just wants to get your guard down, that way he can just catch you and bring you back to those scientist I heard that captured you."

"Look he wasn't the only one that got captured," Danny decided to inform the Lunar Pokemon, "I was also captured by the same people and escape along with Darkrai."

"You are just spouting words!" Cresselia cried out with a glare, "Why would a group of scientist want with a human like you?" then she got into a battle pose.

"Only if she knew," Danny muttered to himself, then he turned to Darkrai, "I don't think she will listen to anything we are going to say from how hot headed she is right now." Then he had to dodge another colorful beam of energy being shot at him, "I think that the only way she will listen is when she too tired to fight."

"I think that just may be the only way," Darkrai sighed, "Why does she have to be so protective?"

"I know how you feel," Danny commented as he dodged another attack, "I have an older sister at home that can be a bit over protective at times."

"Brother stop talking to him as if he can understand you!" Cresselia demanded, "No human can fully understand us Pokemon! They can only understand our feelings but not the words we speak! He is only trying to gain your trust and betray you in the end!"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but this somewhat human can understand you!" Danny called out as he landed beside Darkrai from dodging another attack.

"Yeah right, If you can truly understand me, copy what I'm saying," Cresselia challenge ignoring the part of Danny saying being somewhat human.

Danny just smirk knowing that this was going to be fun and accepted the challenge, "Yeah right. If you can truly understand me, copy what I'm saying."

"You are just guessing what I'm saying!" Cresselia insisted.

"You are just guessing what I'm saying!" Danny copied.

"Stop guessing!" Cresselia cried out.

"Stop guessing!" Danny cried out as well.

"Stop copying me!" Cresselia ordered becoming annoyed.

"Stop copying me!" Danny ordered as well.

Cresselia then turned to look at Darkrai looking a bit freaked out, "Brother, please tell him to stop copying me."

Danny with a smirk turned to face Darkrai as well who looked like he was trying to do his best not to laugh, "Brother, please tell him to stop copying me."

Darkrai who couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, fell to the ground laughing, "This is just too much!"

When there was no sign of the laughter stopping, Danny decided to comment with, "I think we just broke him."

At seeing the sight in fount of her, Cresselia decided to come closer and look Danny over. When she spoke next, it was in a much calmer voice, "So everything you two said was the truth? Nothing was a lie?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, everything we said was the truth," then he looked back over to the laughing Darkrai, "I'm not sure, but I think Darkrai may have been here sooner if it wasn't for what they did to us."

"What do you mean?" Cresselia asked with worry and concern, as she stared at the two, "What did they do to you two? What did they do to my brother?"

Feeling that he shouldn't be the one answering the question, Danny decided to pass it over to Darkrai, "Darkrai, I think you should be the one to explain it to her, since she is your sister, she may take it easier."

With that request, Darkrai calmed down his laughter to nothing and floated back upright, "I guess you are right about this one."

"What happened?" Cresselia demanded, "Why should you be the one telling me and not him?"

"Because I think it will be better if a family member was to tell you," Danny answered.

"The scientist that captured me, wanted to use me in one of those experiments they had planed, but they needed someone else and that were Danny comes in," Darkrai started to explain, "The experiment was to sync up or connect a human's and Pokemon's mind together. That experiment almost killed the both of us, but in the end it was a success with connecting both mine and Danny's mind together. So now thanks to that, we can feel what each other feeling, talk to each other mentally and allow Danny to understand Pokemon." Then with a sigh said, "And for what we know so far, it can not be reverse ."

"I may be the Pokemon that get rid of nightmares, but once I meet the people that did this, I be giving them a nightmare," Cresselia growled.

"But we do have some people on our side looking into it to see if it is reversible or not," Danny added in, then a bit sadden voice said, "Until then, I'm not sure if I can go home without knowing if something is to happen or not."

Cresselia stared at Danny in confusion, "What do you mean not being able to go home without knowing what is going to happen?" Was he scared about how his parents will react upon seeing her brother?

With the feeling of being able to trust Cresselia, Danny decided to tell her, "Well you see, I'm really from this world, I'm from another one and found my way here by falling through a portal," this seemed to catch the Lunar Pokemon off guard, "And we believe that we were able to survive the experiment is because of what I am."

"What do you mean?" Cesselia asked as she looked Danny over, "You look like a regular human to me."

"Sometimes I wish," Danny snorted, "A few years ago back in my world, I was in a lab accident that turn me into a Halfa. A Hybrid that is half ghost, half human."

"There is no way something that is dead but yet alive at the same time can be real," Cresselia snorted in disbelief, "That is something that can only happen in dreams.

"Then how do you explain this?" Danny asked as he crossed his arms and summoned his transformed into his aler ego, "If it isn't real, then the past few years of my life must of been a dream."

Cresselia stared in disbelief at the transformation that occurred, it was true, something like that can happen outside of a dream. "It is possible," Cresselia whispered.

At this time Darkrai decided to speak up, "And since all we can do is wait for the result to see if it is reversible or not, we are going to be traveling around the different regions and see if there is a way to send Danny home once we find out if he can or not."

Cresselia then snapped herself out of her shock and with a determined face said, "I'm coming with you two. If you are going to be stuck with my brother, then I want to make you sure that he doesn't give you any nightmares."

"I have no intention of giving him any nightmares sis. Then again, I never want to give him nightmares," Darkrai told her a little bit uneasy with the subject, "The ones that he had been having are bad enough. From what I witness, I'm still trying to figure out how he can survive having them."

"Then that just gives me another reason why I should go with you two," Cresselia stated, "And I'm not going to take no as answer."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked just to make sure.

"Yes I am," Cresselia answered, "So use your capture device, Pokeball or what ever it is called on me. That way I can travel alongside you two and make sure nothing happens to ether of you."

"Well if your sure then," Danny replied with as he took out one of the Healballs got at the store and tossed the pink ball at Cresselia.

The Healball hit Cresselia square in the chest, it opened up and sucked her inside as a red light. The Pokeball shook a couple of times before it made a small ding that singled that the capture was a success. Danny went over and picked it up with a smile, "Looks like we have a new member to the team."

"More like an annoying sister," Darkrai huffed.

After a few moments the smile on Danny's face fell to a frown, "Yeah...An annoying sister..."

Seeing, hearing and feeling the sadness coming from Danny, Darkrai asked, "Hey Danny, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just feeling a bit homesick," Danny confessed as he started thinking about his family and friends back home, "And a bit worried about them."

"I'm sure you will see them in no time," Darkrai told him trying to cheer his friend up, "And I'm sure they are ok."

"I hope so," Danny sigh, then with a small smirk said, "Yeah your right, I'm sure they can handle the Box Ghost without me."

"The Box Ghost?" Darkrai asked with a confused look.

"I'll tell you about him later," Danny told him, "Noq, how about we let your sister out of her Pokeball, that way she doesn't bite my head off later."

"That's a good idea," Darkrai replied not wanting to face the wrath of his sister.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Later that night, just as Creselia promised, Danny had the most peaceful sleep he had in a long time. Cresselia gave the sleeping boy a small smile before going over to her brother who was staring up at the moon. She soon turned her attention to the sky as well when in a quiet tone said, "I wish there was something more we can do for him."

"I as well," Darkrai agreed, "But what you are doing for him is what he needs the most right now. Lately he has been having nightmares and restless sleeps worrying about his family and friends back home and worrying about what is going to happen next. It's great to see him finally getting the sleep he devises."

"Are you going to tell him about Palkia?" Cresselia asked after a bit.

Darkrai shook his head, "No, not right now. I don't want him to spend his whole time searching for Palkia when we don't have a clue on how we can get to where it lives. I want to keep it a secret for a long as I can, or until there nothing left for us to do."

Cresselia nodded in agreement, "I agree with you there brother. I don't want to put anymore burden on his shoulders, which will be adding on to what is already there." Then the two stared at the sky saying nothing else.

* * *

 **Yes, two chapters in one day and there may just be another one as well! Anyways in this chapter we get to see or read a bit of Danny's first battle with Darkrai. And yes, in this story I made Cresselia and Darkrai siblings! Why you ask? Well because I can! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed the 'Copy what I'm saying' game. Oh and here's another heads up for the next chapter, it's going to be filled with stuff that may just make you laugh.**

 **Well until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge Served Hot

After staying the night and having breakfast on the island, Danny started packing everything up to leave, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"No, there is still something left we need to do," Darkrai informed him.

"What is it?" Danny asked with the feeling he knew what Darkrai wanted.

"You still haven't tried making that Pokefood yet!" Darkrai yelled, "And I'm not going to let you leave until you make it!"

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Danny asked as he wondered if Darkrai forgot he could just turn intangible to get past him? "And did you forget that they ran out of the berries we need to make it at the Pokemart?"

"Yes...No...Maybe..." Darkrai answered not sure how to answer when he just remembered that Danny could get pass him by turning intangible. "But the berries we need grow right here on the island. Plus if you do get past me, you will have to deal with me yelling at you through our mind link."

Danny glared at Darkrai in annoyance, "Fine, but I will get you back at that threat."

"Yeah right, your mind is like an opened book," the Dark type joked.

Danny just rolled his eyes and headed off to find the berries that he needed. Cresselia noticed Danny heading off and quickly flew over to catch up, "Don't let Darkie get on your nerves, he was always picky about what he ate. Oh and since we are going to be hanging out more, call me Luna, ok?"

"Um, ok?" Danny replied a bit surprised about the sudden change of attitude, "You seem quite different from last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Luna muttered a bit embarrass, "I guess when I heard about Darkie being kidnapped, I became a bit over protective over the things I cared about."

"I can understand that," Danny told her, "I have an older sister back home that can get the same way as welll." Then he gained an evil grin, "How do you think our dark type friend will take it if I started calling him Darkie?"

"I think he may just become deeply annoyed," Luna answered gaining the same evil grin cluing in on what Danny was getting at.

"Perfect," Danny commented as he kept the grin.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

After a bit of gathering berries, Luna and Danny came back to the campsite with Luna carrying a bunch with Psychic and Danny carrying a bunch with an icy bowl he created with his powers. Danny put some of the berries aside to cook with and froze the rest to keep them fresh. With the berries taken care of, Danny took out the cook wear and once everything was set up, he started to following the recipe that was given to him. After what felt like an hour, Danny finished making the Pokefood and when he was about to put them in a bowl, a Tomato Berry floated in fount of him. Danny looked over to Luna who nodded with a smirk, this caused Danny to smirk as he took the berry and squeezed the juice onto some of the food and mixed it up, "This is going to be good."

"What is going to be good?" Darkrai asked as he came over and investigate what was going on, "Mmmmm, something smells good."

"Yeah, I just finished making the food Darkie," Danny stated as he passed the bowl to Darkrai.

"Don't call me that! Only Luna is allowed to call me that..." Darkrai muttered as he took the food.

"Sorry, but I'm going to continue doing so if it annoys you," Danny replied back trying to hold back his laughter.

Darkrai gave the Halfa a look as he tried to figure out why he was trying not to laugh. What was the Halfa finding so funny? Pushing the question aside, Darkrai dug into the food enjoying each bite, but then his eyes went wide. He jumped up off the ground and started racing around breathing fire as he cried out, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Off on the side lines Luna and Danny were on the ground laughing their heads off.

Once Danny saw that Darkrai calmed down a bit, Danny held back his laughter and asked, "So how was it Darkie? Was it good enough for you?"

"Wah da ya u tat?' said Pokemon asked even though he could barely be understood.

"I don't know. Maybe because you were being a bit too picky and bossy? Oh and don't forget about threatening me with yelling through our mental link, I get enough of that back home."

"It not like you could do it better," Darkrai taunted, "I bet your yell wouldn't even be loud enough to annoy or brother me."

With that comment, Danny got an idea and an evil grin formed even bigger then before with an evil glim in his eye, "I wonder if my Ghostly Wail will work through the mental link."

At Danny comment, Darkrai became pale with fear. He had no idea what this Ghostly Wail was, but how Danny said it made it sound like trouble and something he should be scared of. "And what may that be if I ask?"

Danny's grin just grew bigger, "Oh, it's nothing much, it just my most powerful attack."

"How power is it?" Darkrai asked as his fear grew even more at the evil look Danny was giving him.

"Oh, it's just a very powerful unearthly scream that normal people and maybe Pokemon can not reach," Danny answered as he felt how scared Darkrai was and saw how pale he was getting, "Let's just say that it is powerful enough to shatter glass, cause building to clasps and possibly uproot forests."

From hearing how power the attack was, Darkrai became scared for his life and looked as pale as a ghost. He was now regretting ever throwing that yelling threat out at Danny and was glad that he was on the Halfa's side, he didn't want to get a face full of that attack. At seeing how pale and scared her brother was, Luna couldn't help but smirk, "Danny, I think you just officially scared my brother to death," then she gained a thoughtful look, "And I'm not even sure if that is a good or bad thing. Are you sure you are not a Pokemon?"

"I'm sure," Danny answered as he put everything away and put his backpack on, "Now, how about we get going before it gets to late."

"S-S-Sure," Darkrai stuttered as he took off in a blink of an eye as if his life depended on it. It was as if he was trying to get as far away from Danny as he can.

"Is he going to be ok?" Danny asked with concern as he watched the Nightmare Pokemon take off.

"I believe so," Luna answered as she watched her brother leave, "I think he just need some time to let his nerves settle."

At seeing how jumpy Darkrai was a the moment, Danny couldn't help but say, "Boo!" mentally. At hearing the 'Boo!' Darkrai screamed in fight and jumped if possible, a foot in midair. "Yup, I think I just scared the Pokemon of Nightmares," Danny stated sleepy, "Does that happen often?"

"Nope, I don't think he ever been scared this badly before," Luna answered as she shook her head in disbelief at seeing her brother being scared for his life, "Come on, we better hurry and catch up to him. I don't think it would be a good idea to leave the scardy cat alone for long for the stat he is in right now. Who knows what may happen to him."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Danny agreed as he summoned the transformation rings and changed into Phantom, "We better hurry then if we don't want to lose him or before he get scared by his own shadow."

With a nod of agreement from Luna, the two took off after the scared to death Pokemon.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter in Phantom Nightmare! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully found it funny for everything that had happened in it. I wonder if Darkrai will still be picky about the things he eats after this and if he will ever try to get on Danny's bad side, but a least now, Darkrai knows a bit more of what Danny can do. The next chapter is going to be about Danny having his first gym battle. Who it is going to be against, you ask? Well, you just have to wait and find out.**

 **Well until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Gym Battle that Awaits!

After a bit of flying and Darkrai calming down from the scare he got from the Halfa, they landed by some trees outside of Caralave City, out of view of anyone in the area for Danny to transform back to human. Once he was back to human, the group headed into the city, "So Luna, do you want to go into your Pokeball when we are in public?"

"I would like to stay out, thank you very much," the Lunar Pokemon stats holding her head up high, "But thank you for asking though."

"No problem," Danny smiled in reply, but in his head, he was saying, "Great, now I'm going to have more people staring at me. How come where ever I go now, I have pretty much everyone staring at me?"

"Hey, just be glad they don't know who or what you are here," Darkrai tells him mentally as he smirks, "Because I'm sure you won't just be getting stares sent your way."

"Good point," the Halfa replied mentally as he remembered all the times he been bombarded by fans and paparazzi alike. He was now even more glad that no one in this world knew who he was.

"You know what," Luna starts to say as she looks between her brother and the Ghost Boy as they had a silent conversation, "I'm starting to hate that mind link of yours even more than before, but mostly the fact that you two can talk mentally to each other. I have no idea what you two are talking about and can't have a say in it!"

"You're not the only one," Danny grunts as he crossed his arms, "I can barely have a private thought or rant," he then jerked his thumb pointing at the Dark-Type beside him, "without your brother here listening in."

"Then don't think so loud," the Nightmare Pokemon retorts smirking.

Danny then stops and turned to face Darkrai giving him the 'Really?' look, "Really? Because I'm sure you would be able to hear them no matter how quite they are."

"I know," the Dark-Type replied happily smirking even more.

"Then I hope you enjoy the Ghost Wail if I ever try using it mentally," Danny tells him smirking evilly.

Darkrai paled at that, "You won't dare."

"Try me," Danny answered not letting his evil smirk drop.

Darkrai just glared at the Halfa as Luna just shook her head at how the two antics.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Roark was pacing back and forth around the middle of Caralave City deep in thought, "What am I going to do?" he asked himself, "I have to head back to the gym soon, but I can't leave with my dad the way he is. What am I going to do?"

After a bit with his thoughts going nowhere, he decided to look up in a random direction and stopped pacing in surprise from what he saw. Walking in his direction was a wild black haired boy with icy blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt with a red trim and oval on the chest, baggy blue pants, red and white sneakers and had a black and white backpack. But the shocking thing about the boy was that there was a Darkrai and a Cresselia following him. He had TWO LEGENDARIES! "That boy has two legendaries? That's unbelievable," the Rock-Type gym leader stats in disbelief, then he got an idea, "I wonder if he will be able to help," he then went racing over to the boy.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"So what do you two want to do before we head out?" Danny asked as he stopped in the area he believed to be the center of the city.

"How about getting something to eat?" Darkrai suggested as he started to look around for a restaurant or food stand.

"We just had something to eat no that long ago," the Lunar Pokemon reminded her brother.

"I know, but I'm still hungry," Darkrai tells her as he remembered how his last meal turned out.

Danny just couldn't help but shake his head, "Man, you remind me of a friend back home who loves to eat," then he smirked, "But if you are still hungry, I still have some of the Pokefood I made for you earlier in my bag."

"Do they also have the Tamato Berry juice in them?" the Dark-Type asked as he paled a bit once again not wanting his mouth to be on fire again.

"Maybe," Danny answered in a playful tone, he knew that they didn't have it, but he wasn't going to let the Nightmare Pokemon know right now.

"Then I guess I can wait," Darkrai replied not wanting to take the risk and not wanting to take a pick into the Halfa's thoughts in case he tried to use the now feared Ghostly Wail that may or may not work mentally.

Danny couldn't help but smirk at Darkrai's nervousness, he still couldn't believe that he was managing to scare the Nightmare Pokemon. But was he that scary? Well with mouths and mouths and a few years of exchanging pranks with the Fruitloop and pulling pranks in general and fighting other ghost causing him to become more resourceful. With those thoughts in mind, then yeah, he has become scary doing certain things. He then thought of something that he should have asked earlier, "Hey Darkrai? Do you go by anything else?"

"Why do you ask?" the Dark-Type asked curiously as to why the sudden question.

"Well, your sister goes by Luna, so I was wondering if you happened to go by a different name as well," Danny pointed out.

"Well I-"

"Hey!" someone called out interrupting the Dark-Type who sighed a bit in relief which caused the Halfa to raise an eyebrow at the sudden relief.

Danny then turned around in the direction that he heard the voice come from and saw a teen with red hair, brown eyes wearing glasses with a black frame and a red mining helmet with a light on the front coming his way. He was also wearing a grey short-sleeved jacket with the cuffs being a gold coloring with a black ring in the middle with the bottom trim being the same design but with a thinner black line, the jacket was opened revealing a black t-shirt, he was also wearing grey pants with the pockets having a gold band, black rubber boots with the bottom being red and white gloves with the cuffs a gold coloring. "Um, do you need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me with something," the teen answered a bit nervously.

"With what?" the Halfa asked curiously as to what the guy wanted his help with.

"You see, my dad hasn't really been himself lately," the guy started to explain, "He's the gym leader in this city and he hasn't been battling like himself or arguing with me about who loves fossils more or exclaiming his love of holes like he usually does. So far nothing I done had managed to bring him around and when I saw you and your legendary Pokemon, I thought if you challenge him to a gym battle that may get him back to his regular self."

"I won't mind helping you out," Danny told him, "But it is also up to these two, I don't want to make them fight if you don't want to. So do you guys want to help him out?"

"I don't see the problem with helping him out," Luna tells him with a nod so the teen before them could understand her.

"Why not? I'm in the mood for a good fight," Darkrai agreed, "Besides, I been wanting to try these gym battles I heard tons of trainers talking about out."

"Looks like they're in," the Halfa informs the teen before them, "So we will be happy to help you out."

"Thanks, I just hope you will be able to being him back to his old self," the boy tells them, "I'm Roark by the way."

"Danny," the Ghost Boy introduced, "And this is Luna and Darkrai."

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Roark led the group to a huge building that had the bottom part with looked like jagged rocks sticking out, above the rocks looked to be made out of sheets of steel sticking out that had a bit of a purple tint to it with many windows, the roof was that of a giant white oval and on the side of the building starting from the were red beams that were curved outwards as it grew in hight. "Here it is, the Canalave City's Gym!" Roark announced to the group as they stopped a bit away from the gym.

"It's huge!" Danny commented at the sight with wide eyes then gained a look of confusion, "But why does it look like a volcano with smoke coming out of it?"

"It's supposed to look like a fossil on top of a pillar I believe," Roark explained as he looked the building before him over, "But now that you mention it, it does look like a volcano with smoke coming out of it." He then led the group inside to a huge room which turned out to be the battlefield with a man standing in the middle of it, "Dad, I bought you a new challenger," Roark announced as he walked into the room the trio right behind him, "And I'm sure you will have fun battling him."

"That is what you said for the last one," the man now known as Roark's dad grunted.

"I'm sure you will enjoy this one," Roark assured his father and the smirk he was giving could be heard in his voice.

The man then turned around to face his son revealing his appearance. Roark's father had burgundy spiky hair and beard and black eyes. He was wearing a black cloak that was torned up a bit at the bottom with a white sleeveless shirt under it, grey pants with a golden band on the legs a bit above the knees that was a bit torned at the end of the pant legs, a black belt with a silver buckle, black work shoes with golden colored laces, white gloves with a golden colored cuff and was holding a shovel with a black spade. "And what makes you think that th-" he started to say but stopped once he saw who and what was standing or floating by his son.

Roark smirk just grew when he saw his father's reaction for who he brought, "Danny, this is my dad, Byron, the Canalave City's Steel-Type Gym Leader," he then turned his attention back to his father, "So what do you say? Do you accept the challenge?"

The shock expression soon left Byron's face to be replaced by a goofy smile, "Of course! I accept the challenge!"

"And you Danny?" Roark asked, he was glad to see that some of his father's old self had returned.

Danny was a bit surprised at Byron's sudden changed in attitude, but he simply pushed it aside as he smiled, "I was born ready!"

With a nod, they all got into their places for the battle with Roark being the referee, "This is an official Pokemon League Gym Battle against Byron the Gym Leader against Danny the challenger! The rules are simple, it will be a three on three battle with the challenger only being able to substitute his Pokemon. Now, let the Gym Battle begin!"

"Wait? A three on three battle?" Danny cried out in surprised not expecting it, "I only have two Pokemon!"

"Then I guess this is just going to be even more interesting!" Bryon called out as he sent out his first Pokemon, "Come on out Bronzor!"

Out of the Pokeball came a flash of light and out of the light came a plate-like creature. The creature was that of a teal circular flat plate with three dark teal orbs on the top and bottom of its rim, an inner darker teal circle in the plate with two yellow eyes, a teal orb nose and two smaller teal circles above and below the eyes. The Pokemon now known as Bronzor stared at Danny and the Pokemon at his side, "So this is my opponent? Let's see what he got."

Before Danny even had the chance to take out his Pokedex to see what this Pokemon was, Luna made her way over to Danny, "If you don't mind, I will like to go first."

"Sure," Danny agreed with a nod as Luna made her way out onto the field, "I choose Luna as my first Pokemon!"

"The first battle is Byron's Bronzor verse Danny's Cresselia! Now let the battle commence!" Roark announced and in his mind, he was saying, "How can he only have two legendaries? Shouldn't he have more Pokemon on him beside those two? How was he even able to get those two without any other Pokemon?"

"Danny, some of my sister's moves are Moonlight, a move that heals her, Mist, it just like what it name is, Aurora Beams, it's a colorful beam of icy energy, Future Sight, a move that takes time to activate, Psychic, a move that she uses her psychic energies to attack or to control her surroundings and Psycho Cut, a move that creates blades of compressed psychic energies that are sent flying at your opponents," Darkrai quickly explained mentally.

"Thanks for the heads up," Danny thanked mentally, then called out, "Ok, Luna, let's start this off with Mist!"

"Well do," Luna replied as her eyes glowed light blue and a thick mist started to roll in.

"Do you really think that this mist will stop me?" Bronzor asks as he tries to see through the thick mist that surrounded him.

Just then a silhouette appeared before the Bronze Pokemon as the Halfa called out, "Now use Psycho Cut!" As soon as that move was called out, pink blades of psychic energy came flying out of the silhouette hitting Bronzor straight on sending him flying backwards a bit, but once he regained his balance the silhouette was gone.

Seeing that the mist was going to prove difficult to see through and battle in, the Steel-Type Gym Leader called out, "Bronzor, spin at top speed to blow away the mist away!"

"On it!" Bronzor called out as he started spinning at a quick pace causing the mist in the room to disappear revealing Luna floating not that far away in front of Danny.

"Man, I thought that would last a bit longer," the Halfa commented at the sight of the mist disappearing on them.

"At least we were able to get a few hits in undetected," Luna pointed out.

"Bronzor, use Flash Cannon!" Byron called out to his Steel/Psychic-Type Pokemon.

"Have a taste of this!" Bronzor cried out as a bright ball of light appeared in front of him and shot a bright beam of light at Luna.

"Luna dodged it quickly!" Danny called out quickly not wanting to see his new friend get hurt.

"You better watch where the attack is heading," Darkrai warned as he moved out of the way as Danny sent him a strange look.

When the Ghost Boy went to look back at the battle, he eyes went wide as he saw the attack coming right at him once Luna was out of the way. Doing his best not to turn intangible to dodge the attack, he drove to the ground to let it fly past him. "That was a close one," Danny says to himself as he stood back up once he was sure the danger passed over him, "Note to self, watch out for flying energy blasts."

"Do you really need to make a mental note to watch out for energy blasts?" Darkrai asked as he returned back beside Danny.

"You'll be surprised about what I make mental notes for," Danny replied with a shrug, "Anyways what does Future Sight do again?"

"It's a move that takes a bit to activated once used," the Dark-Type Pokemon explained again.

"That should do," Danny says then called out, "Ok, Luna use your Future Sight then follow it up with some Aurora Beams!" Luna nodded in reply as her eyes glowed blue for a moment before fading away, then she opened her mouth and started firing beams of colorful icy energy.

"Bronzor dodge those attacks and use Extrasensory!" Byron called out when he saw the Aurora Beam coming towards his Pokemon.

In reply, Bronzor dodged the attacks sent it way with a few of the attacks grazing it now and then and dodging them by a hair. Durning the time between dodging the attacks, the Bronze Pokemon's eyes glowed a golden color as it shot a rainbow beam of psychic energy at Luna. Seeing the attacks coming her way, Luna dodged the beams of psychic energy sent her way with a few grazing her now and then. After a bit, both fired a beam of rainbow energy at each other that ended up crashing into each other creating an explosion causing the two to be pushed back towards their trainers. Once each Pokemon regained their balance and before Bronzor could make another move, Luna smirked and said, "Now."

Bronzor and Danny stared at the Lunar Pokemon in confusion as they tried to figure out what she meant by that, but all Darkrai did was smirk. "Do you know what she means by that?" Danny mentally asked the Dark-Type in confusion.

"Just look up above Bronzor and you will see what she meant by that," the Nightmare Pokemon replied mentally as he continued to smirk.

Danny followed Darkrai's instructions and stared up in surprise for what he saw. Up in the air above the Steel/Psychic-Type Pokemon appeared what seemed to be a wormhole that reminded Danny of a Ghost Portal, but this one was a mixture of purple and blue and seemed to sucking inwards. After a bit of nothing happening after the Ghost Zone like portal appeared, a bolt of what seemed like blue lightening came shooting out of it striking Bronzor, knocking the Bronze Pokemon out of the battle. "Bronzor is unable to battle! The victory of this round goes to Danny's Cresselia!" Roark announced as Byron returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"You did a great job Bronzor, you deserve a nice long rest," Byron congratulated as Bronzor entered its Pokeball. Once the Steel/Psychic-Type Pokemon was safely in it's Pokeball, the Steel-Type Gym Leader turned his attention to Danny, "I have to say that this is starting to be one of the most interesting Gym Battles I had in a while. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," he then tossed out another Pokeball, "Steelix, it's your turn!"

Out of the Pokeball in a flash of light came a giant silvery-grey snake-like creature, its body seemed to be made out of what looked like boulder-like sections. Three of the boulder-like sections of its body had rock like spikes coming out horizontal to each other and had a spike like tip at the end of its tail. It had a massive head that was mostly made up of its large jaw that had square white teeth inside, it had two sets of ridges under and small square lumps covering its lower jaw. Its eye sockets were slightly deep with red eyes and had two long ridges going from its eyes to the top of its head. "Now, who's ready to rumble?" the Iron Snake Pokemon asked as he took in his surroundings to see who his opponents were.

"Hey, Luna? Do you want to switch out and take a break?" Danny asked even though the Lunar Pokemon didn't look that tired yet.

"That was barely a challenge, let alone a workout," Luna huffed, "I can take care of this round as well. Besides, I can't let my brother get hurt now can I?"

"I can take care of myself sis," Darkrai huffed as he crossed his arms, "And you wonder why I don't stay around long."

"Well I don't want you getting hurt," Luna responded going into overprotective sister mode as she turned to face her brother, "I just want to make sure that you stay safe."

"Well, I always make sure I stay safe whenever I go out and I always return home fine," the Nightmare Pokemon stats trying to defend himself as he was starting to get ticked off with his sister's overprotectiveness, "If that doesn't say anything, then I don't know what does!"

"Why does it seem like I'm in the middle of a conversion that I will have with my sister?" Danny asked no one in particular as he shook his head in disbelief at the argument that had just started.

"Then explain why and how you got captured by those scientists?" the Psychic-Type asked in a know-it-all's voice ignoring the Halfa for the time being, "If you were watching what you were doing and what was going on around you, that may not have happened!"

"I was watching what I was doing and where I going!" the Dark-Type exclaimed ticked off, "It was a one and a billion chance of it happening!"

"But it did happen!" the Lunar Pokemon growled.

Danny's eye started to twitch as he began to become annoyed at the bickering that was happening before him and was doing his best not to let his eyes glow green in annoyance. He was about to step in to break it up, but someone else bet him to it, "Will you two stop that annoying bickering already?!" Steelix cried out sounding very annoyed, "This is no place for a family argument! This is a battlefield meant for battle! If you two want to argue, wait until this is all over and lose to my team!"

The two legendaries glared at each other for a minute, then turned away from each other with a huff, "Fine we will settle this later then."

Luna then turned her attention to the Steelix before her and glared, "And just to let you know, the one who is going to win this battle is us."

Steelix could be heard laughing at that statement, "Really? Let's just see you try."

Off on the sidelines, Darkrai all of a sudden felt a chill go down his spine and when he looked over to where he felt it coming from, he sees the Halfa glaring at him with a hint of green in his eyes, "Y-Y-Yes Danny?"

"We will talk later," Danny told him as he turned his attention back to the battle at hand.

The Nightmare Pokemon just floated there unsure of what he should do. Sure he may be scared of his sister at times, but Danny...he was something else. Darkrai couldn't explain it, but at the moment, he was quite scared of the Halfa before him. Why? It may have something to do with hearing a bit about what the Halfa was capable of, "What have gotten myself into?"

"I'm wondering the same thing for myself," the Ghost Boy responded with other hearing his friend's comment.

"Begin!" Roark called out, he was doing his best to hold it back, but he was excited to see who would win this battle.

"Steelix, start this off with Dragon Breath!" Byron ordered sounded pretty pumped up and Roark couldn't help but smile at hearing his father sounding like his old self.

Without missing a beat, Steelix opened his mouth and fired out a blue beam-like attack that looked to have wind twisting around it, "Have a taste of my Dragon Breath!"

With seeing the attack coming her way, Luna dodged the attacked without even needing to be asked, but it almost hit her by a hair. Danny watched as another Dragon Breath was sent at Luna when an idea came to mind, "Luna, use Future Sight and then use Psychic on the Dragon Breath!"

Somewhat understanding what Danny was getting at, Luna's eyes glowed blue casting the Future Sight and stayed that way as an outline of the same blue surrounded the Dragon Breath. The Iron Snake Pokemon quickly closed his mouth once he saw the Dragon Breath he just fired started to curve around Luna as if it had a mind of its own. "Now what are they up to?" he asked himself.

Byron stared at the battle before him and raised and eyebrow when he saw the Dragon Breath circling around the Cresselia without harming her, "Mmmm, I wonder what he is planning on doing with that."

Seeing the confused look on both the trainer and his Pokemon, Danny knew that it was time to make their move before it was too late, "Now send it right back at them!" In response to the order, Luna sent the Dragon Breath straight back to the one who fired it, hitting the Steel/Ground-Type head on pushing him back a bit.

At seeing what just happened, Darkrai blinked a few times before asking, "What made you think of that combo?"

"I just remember what you said about Psychic earlier and how some of the ghosts back home use something like that to control objects around them to attack," Danny explained to the Nightmare Pokemon.

"So you just are coming up with things based on your ghost fights?" the Dark-Type asked and when he saw the Halfa nod, he adds in, "I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not, but I hope to see you in action at some point during our journey."

"Knowing my luck, that may just happen," the Halfa groaned as he recalled what his luck brought him so far.

Steelix groaned a bit from the damage he took from his own Dragon Breath with the added strength of the Psychic attack added to it, "I should have seen that one coming." Once he was back up and recovered a bit from the attack, he turned his attention to the Lunar Pokemon and glared, "You're are going to pay for that!" Without waiting for another order, he went charging forwards as he fired another blast of the blue Dragon Breath at Luna.

Seeing the attack coming at her at a quick pace, Luna quickly made her way to dodge the attack, but wasn't that fast for it grazed her side a bit. Seeing that a lot of the attack hasn't disappeared yet, the Lunar Pokemon's eyes glowed and took control of the attack once again. When Steelix saw that happening, he creased the attack so the Psychic-Type wouldn't gain any more ammo and was bracing himself for the return of the attack. Lunar saw how the Iron Snake Pokemon was ready for the return of his attack and smirked as she made it circle and spread out around her to form something like a shield.

Byron from his side of the field stared at the Lunar Pokemon forming the Dragon Breath into what appeared to be a Type of shield and started to figure out a plan to get around it. "Use Sandstorm!" Steelix in reply, eyes started to glow blue as a sandstorm started to happen on the battlefield.

To try to stop the sand from going into his eyes without creating an ecto shield, Danny brought his arm above his eyes as Darkrai droved into Danny's shadow without him noticing to escape the sand. "Now where is he?" Danny asked himself as he tried to look through the sand that was blowing around them. After a bit he let out a small growl as he started to feel a bit powerless in this situation, "Man, I wish I could be out there fighting, I feel so useless right now."

"Then why don't you go out there and fight?" Darkrai joked mentally.

"You know I can't do that!" the Halfa mentally snapped back annoyed.

"I was just joking! Can't you take a joke?" the Nightmare Pokemon asked a bit surprise at the Halfa's response.

"I can! But you don't understand! I'm usually the one out there fighting to protect everyone," Danny explained mentally as he did his best to hold back his anger from not being able to do anything at the time being, he really hated this feeling. He then mentally sighed, "Sorry, I just hate sitting off on the sidelines unable to do anything to help. Before I thought that it was great being able to set off on the sidelines and let other take care of everything as I set back and relax. But after some chain of events, I can't stand sitting on the sidelines anymore, unable to do anything. It's just not my thing, not anymore."

From Danny's shadow, Darkrai stared at the Halfa surprised at what he just learned. From the short time he has been with the boy, he could already tell that the boy acted as if the whole world was on his shoulders and that it was his responsibility to take care of everything. But until now, he didn't realize this is how Danny really felt. Even though you couldn't see it, he was smiling and shaking his head, "You got a huge hero-complex, you know that right?" he asked mentally and could be heard smirking.

"I been told that a lot," Danny commented mentally with a roll of his eyes then gained a serious look as he started thinking of a plan, "Now what can we do to work around this sandstorm? We can't just send the Dragon Breath around the field randomly with the chance of it hitting us or Byron and Roark by accident. Maybe if we...yeah that may just work," he then shouted out, "Luna, try to stay calm and slowly expand the Dragon Breath around you!"

On the field, Luna was freaking out a bit as she tried to find her opponent in the blowing sand around her and barely heard Danny call out to her. After taking a few deep breaths, she managed to calm herself down a bit and put all of her concentration on the Dragon Breath shield around her and started to slowly expand it around her. After a bit, she stopped expanding the Dragon Breath shield when she believed was out far enough and was no was nowhere close to hitting Roark. Then without warning, a glowing ball of white energy came out of nowhere hitting Luna sending her to the ground and causing her to lose her concentration and letting the Dragon Breath dispell into the air. Through the sound of the sandstorm, Byron could be heard calling out, "Now Steelix, use Ice Fang on Cresselia!"

Before Luna had the chance to get back up, Steelix came charging out of nowhere out of the sandstorm and bit down on the Lunar Pokemon with glowing blue fangs. The Psychic-Type cried out in pain as she felt the power of the bite hit her along with the added effect of the freezing cold. Not wanting to hear Luna's cry of pain, Danny quickly called out, "Luna, use Aurora Beam to try and escape!" and at the same time, he was doing his very best to hold himself back from running in there to save her.

Doing her best to deal with the pain, Luna brought her head up slowly, pointed her head towards the Steel/Ground-Type and fired the colorful beam of icy energy. The beam of icy energy hit Steelix right in the head catching him off guard and causing him to let his grip go on the Lunar Pokemon. With her new found freedom, she quickly made her way away from the Iron Snake Pokemon and with the vision she barely had she made her way over to where Danny was. "Luna, do you think you can go on?" Danny asked in concern as he did his best not to go charging out there and take down what caused his friend's pain.

"Yeah, I think so," Luna panted as she answered, "But we have to do something about this sandstorm. If this keeps up, it's going to make it even more difficult to battle in and get damaged at the same time because of it." Her eyes then started to glow blue and the sandstorm disappeared, "There, that much better. Let's get this over with," the Lunar Pokemon stats as her eyes return back to normal and glared at the Steel/Ground-Type as Darkrai turned back to his place beside Danny before the Ghost Boy could notice he was gone.

"Now Steelix, finish this off with Flash Cannon!" the Steel-Type Gym Leader called out smiling.

Steelix opened his mouth creating a ball of light inside it and was about to fire it when the vortex appeared above him striking the Steel/Ground-Type with blue lightening. By the psychic lightning hitting Steelix when he was about to fire the Flash Cannon created an explosion and a huge smoke cloud. When the smoke cloud cleared, it revealed the Steel/Ground-Type laying on the ground with swirls in his eyes, "Steelix is unable to battle! Cresselia wins!" Roark announced.

"Great job Steelix, take a nice rest," Byron congratulated as the Iron Snake returned to his Pokeball. He then turned to look back at Danny and laughed, "I haven't had this much fun in such a long time! But I'm not going down with without a fight!" He then tossed out his last and final Pokemon, "Bastiodon, show them your strength!"

The Pokeball opened up releasing a flash of light that formed into the Steel-Type Gym leader's final Pokemon that was cream yellow and gray and looked a bit like a cross between a Zuniceratops and a bulldozer. It had a dark gray head that looked like a square castle wall with four yellow window like spots outline with a darker gray, three spikes on top and two larger light gray spikes on the corners. It had a triangle nose extended from the middle of its shield-like head down to around its mouth and seemed to be pierced by a light gray horizontal spike, it had had four tusk like light gray spikes curving upwards from its jaw and cream yellow eyes a bit under the spike coming out of his nose. It had a cream yellow body with dark gray plating on the top of its back with light gray spikes coming out of its back, dark gray plating from its feet to its shoulders, light gray toes and dark gray plated tail. The Rock/Steel-Type looked around to see who his opponents are, "Who ready to party?"

Before the battle could start, the Halfa called out, "Luna come back and let Darkrai take over!"

Luna turned to look at the Ghost Boy, "No! I will continue to fight! I will not let my brother be a part of this battle!"

"Luna, you look as if you are about to drop at any moment, you need to rest," Danny told her sternly. He didn't want to do it, but he would return Luna to her Healball just to get her to rest.

Luna was about to argue back about allowing her to continue to battle, but once she saw the boy's eyes she stopped. She saw worried, concern, the need to protect and much more written in the Halfa's eyes which caused her to stop in her tracks because she felt as if all those feelings were aimed right her. She then looked the boy over and saw that the Halfa looked to be using a lot of his will power just to stand there and not rush out onto the field to help her. She stared at the boy for a bit then sighed, "Fine," she then floated over to the sidelines by Danny and when she went by Darkrai, she whispered, "Be careful, watch your back and good luck."

"I will," the Nightmare Pokemon assured his sister as he floated out onto the battlefield.

"So you are our next opponent?" Bastiodon asked as he took in his opponent, "This is going to be an interesting battle, expectantly against a Legendary Pokemon."

"I could say the same thing," the Dark-Type replied as he took his place on the field and got ready to battle.

"Let the battle commence!" Roark called out expecting that this battle wasn't going to last very long even against Steel-Types.

Remembering what Darkrai's moves were and wanting to end this quickly, Danny called out, "Darkrai, use Dark Void!"

"Once again, no need to yell," the Dark-Type retorts as he puts his hands together creating a purple and black orb and fired it at the Shield Pokemon before him. The orb flew at a quick pace and hit Bastiodon before he could dodge in the chest causing a pink sphere to form around him. After a few seconds, the sphere disappeared as the Rock/Steel-Type fell to the ground fast asleep. Not long after the Rock/Steel-Type was fast asleep, the Nightmare Pokemon's eyes started to glow blue and Bastiodon started to thrash around in his sleep. At this sight, once his eyes went back to normal, Darkrai couldn't help but sigh, "Man, I really hate this Bad Dream ability at times."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked mentally to not cause suspicion.

"It's an ability that causes people and Pokemon in the area around me to have nightmares when they are asleep," the Dark-Type grumbled mentally not very pleased with the ability, "It makes it quite hard to sleep somewhere when there are others sleeping and you don't want to give them nightmares."

Danny just blinked when he heard that, "Really? Then how come I only suffered from a serious nightmare once since we started traveling together," he says mentally then quickly added in, "Not that I'm complaining or anything. But now that we are on the topic, was it you who caused it?"

Darkrai just shook his head as he answered mentally, "No, I don't think I was the one who caused it to happen. It may be our connection or something, but I've noticed that my ability doesn't seem to effect you in the slightest. But trust me, after going through that one nightmare, I hope that the ability will never effect you because I don't think I'll be able to live through it again!"

"You and me both," the Halfa agreed mentally and hoped that Darkrai would never figure out the meaning behind it.

Byron stared at his opponents as he watched what seemed to be a silent conversation going on between trainer and Pokemon. It was interesting to watch because something like this, you don't see every day, but by the looks the Cresselia was giving, it was something she was used to. Deciding that he will wonder how they seemed to be having a mental conversation later, he turned his attention back to his Bastiodon who was still sound asleep, "Bastiodon, wake up! We got a battle to win!" but the Rock/Steel-Type remained fast asleep.

"Darkrai, use your Ominous Wind and keep it up!" the Halfa called out as he ignored the mental protest about not yelling attacks.

The Nightmare Pokemon's eyes then glowed blue and threw his arms forwards as he created purple colored wind that went flying towards the sleeping Shield Pokemon. Throughout the attack, the Shield Pokemon stayed fast asleep until he opened his eyes waking up and when the Rock/Steel-Type realized what was going on, he jumped to his feet to receive a face full of the attack. From from not expecting the sudden attack, Bastiodon stumbled back a bit as he heard his trainer yell out, "Great, you're awake! Now use Iron Defense and follow it up with Ancient Power!"

Bastiodon's body gained a faint blue outline that faded away as what looked like light reflected down his face. As soon as the blue glow disappeared, it was soon replaced by a white glow causing a silvery orb to appeared before him that was soon fired at Darkrai. The silvery orb went flying towards the Dark-Type who was able to dodge it with ease, "Ha! You miss!"

"I won't miss next time," the Shield Pokemon growled.

"Flash Cannon!" Byron called out and in response, Bastiodon created a white ball of light before him and fired a beam of white light from it.

Seeing the attack coming straight at Darkrai and believing that yelling out would take too long, Danny mentally called out, "Darkrai use your Dark Pulse to cancel out that attack then fire it again to finish this battle."

"It's about time," the Dark-Type replied mentally he got ready to fire a purple and black attack.

"About ending this" the Halfa mentally asked confused.

"No, that you finally called out a move mentally," the Nightmare Pokemon replied mentally but a smirk could be heard in it.

"Really?" Danny mentally asked a little bit surprised at the answer

"Surprised?"

"No, it just sounded like something I would say."

Darkrai just rolled his eyes as he threw his arm forwards as he released rings of twisting purple glowing black energy. The dark energy crashed into the oncoming attack causing an explosion and a giant cloud of smoke. Bastiodon ended his attack believing that his attack managed to make it threw, but ended up being hit square on by the dark energy that came out of the cloud of smoke. The dark energy was powerful enough to push Bastiodon backwards hard against the wall knocking him out. Roark looked over at the fainted Pokemon for a moment then over to Danny and Darkrai, "Bastiodon is unable to battle meaning that Danny and his Darkrai are the victors of the Canalave City's Gym Battle!"

The Halfa stared there in shock, "We won?" when he was sure that it was real, he gained a big goofy smile, "We won!"

"Apparently so," Darkrai commented as he made his way back over to Danny and Luna.

"You were great!" Luna exclaimed as she nuzzled up to her brother, but after a bit she backed up a little and looked down a bit in embarrassment and sadness, "And sorry about thinking that you weren't able to defend yourself," she then let out a sigh as she turned her head away a bit, "I guess ever since I found out that I may have lost you forever, it felt as if I lost a part of myself. But then when I found out that you were back, even though you were connected to our new friend here, I just became even more protective over you."

Darkrai looked at his sister and saw how upset she looked, seeing her like this was stinging his heart. With a small sigh, he made his way over to his sister, he enveloped her in a hug which surprised the Lunar Pokemon who was no expecting it, "Don't be so hard on yourself about this, ok? I would probably be acting the same way if I found out something happened to you."

Luna then turned her head to look at her brother, "So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" Darkrai asked smirking, "You were just looking out for me."

"Looks like they finally made up," Danny stats smirking watching the two. He then looked over to Byron who looked more lively than before, "And by the looks of it, Byron looks much better as well. Looks like we did our job."

Roark made his way over to the trio, "Danny, thanks for your help with bringing my dad back to his old self," he then looked over to his father who was heading over to Bastiodon, "I don't think I ever saw him that excited about something besides fossils before, even holes." He sighed a little knowing what may happen if he didn't leave soon and turned back to Danny, "Well I better get going before we end up arguing about who loves fossils more when we see each other. Besides, I have my own gym to get back to anyways, I don't want to keep any of the challenges waiting right?"

Danny just stared at Roark in surprised not expecting that, "Wait! You're a Gym Leader too?"

"I guess I forgot to mention that didn't I," Roark laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You think?" The Halfa replies smirking.

"Then let me properly introduce myself then. I am Roark, the Gym Leader of the Oreburgh City's Gym," Roark reintroduced himself, "So, I guess if you continue to challenge the Sinnoh Gyms, I'll be more than willing to accept your challenge," he then looked over to the clock that was hanging high on the wall, "Well I better get going if I want to catch the blimp to head back home."

"Thanks, I'll think about it and good luck with your Gym Battles," the Ghost Boy tells the Rock-Type Gym Leader not letting his smile drop.

Byron off to the side by his Bastiodon, watched as his son left the building without saying his good-byes. It hurt him a bit at seeing this, but at the same time, he understood. He and his son haven't gotten along for a long while now, so him leaving without saying anything would probably stop any arguments from happening. "You did great out there Bastiodon, you deserve a nice long rest."

"Bast," Bastiodon says before returning to his Pokeball in a red light.

Byron then slowly got back onto his feet and made his way over to the trainer who just defeated him, "That was the greatest battle I had in a while! And thanks to you, I was able to get my battling spirit back!" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal object that looked a bit like a triangle. The badge-like object looked to be three silver pickaxe, one pointed straight up, another pointed to the bottom left corner and another in the bottom right corner with their handles combining in the middle and the three spaces in between the pickaxes were colored a bronze color to look like stones. "This is the Mine Badge, it proves that you have defeated the Canalave City's Gym."

At the sight of the Mine Badge, Danny put his hands up in protest, "I can't take that. Really I can't. We just did this to help you out."

Byron just smirked as he took one of the Halfa's outstretched hands and placed the badge in it, "Then take it as a thank-you gift for helping me out. Plus, if you ever plan on entering the Sinnoh League, you will be needing it."

"Thanks then," Danny replies with unsure what else to say as he accepts the Gym Badge. He was about to ask what the Sinnoh League was when the Steel-Type Gym Leader interrupted him.

"Now I better be off! With me mopping around for so long has caused me to fall back on my fossil finding. There must be tons of fossils out there that are waiting for me to find them!" the fossil loving Steel-Type Gym Leader then went charging out of the room with his shovel in hand.

The gang watched as the Gym Leader took off in such a rush towards the door that it looked like he would have run into a wall if he wasn't watching where he was going. "Strange guy," the Dark-Type commented, "I don't think I ever saw someone obsessed over something that much before. Well, maybe Luna."

"Hey!" the Lunar Pokemon cried out not pleased with what her brother said, "I'm am not obsessed with anything!

"What about being obsessed with making sure I am safe?" the Nightmare Pokemon asked smirking.

"That is me looking out for your well-being," the Psychic-Type stats trying to defend herself.

"So Danny, do you know anyone that is over obsessed with something?" Darkrai asked the Halfa ignoring his sister's statement.

Danny thought about it, but it didn't take him very long to think of someone or many that were over obsessed with something, "More then you may be able to believe," then he sent a small glare at the Dark-Type, "And don't even think about looking through my mind to find out who they may be."

"Fine," the Nightmare Pokemon huffed, it wasn't like he was planning on doing that...ok, maybe he was, "But can you at lease tell use what one of them was obsessed with that may have been the most annoying."

"One that is the most annoying? That would be hard to do," Danny stats as he thought about four of the most annoying obsessions that the people and ghost alike had.

"What are they?" Darkrai pushed hoping that he would get an answer from the Halfa.

"Maybe another time," the Halfa stats as he heard the Nightmare Pokemon grumble in disappointment for not finding out, "Right now, we have to get you two to the Pokemon Center to get healed up before we get going," then as an afterthought added, "And find out what this Sinnoh League is."

"If I remember correctly from what I heard from trainers, it's a thing that many strong trainers who had collected all the gym badges in Sinnoh to gather at to find out who the Sinnoh League Champion would be," Darkrai informed them as he thought about.

"I believe I heard the same thing somewhere as well," Luna added in to back up her brother.

Darkrai then took the Mine Badge out of the Ghost Boy's hands, "So this is what one of the Sinnoh Badges look like," then after a bit of staring at it, says, "I won't mind fighting in more of these Gym Battles to get more of these things and test my strength."

A blue glow surrounded the badge and floated over to Luna for she could have a closer look at it, "It does look cool and I agree with Darkie, I won't mind battling in those other gyms. If they were anything like this one, they will be easy."

"I don't think all the gyms will be the same as this one," Danny told her sweatdropping at the Lunar Pokemon overconfidence as he took his gym badge back and pocketed it away, "And I guess it settled then, we are going after all the Gym Badges and try to win the Sinnoh League."

"And maybe the other gyms from other regions?" Luna suggested hopefully.

"Maybe," the Halfa respawned with unsure if he would be around that long for that, "Now come on, let's get you two the Pokemon Center," and with that, they headed out of the gym and over to the Pokemon Center for the two to heal up.

* * *

 **Here we are, the long awaited Chapter 8 for Phantom Nightmare! Sorry that it took so long to type up and post, but I think I have a good reason why it took so long. I guess the reason why it took so long to post was because I was a bit nervous that I may not have gotten the Gym Leader's battle style and characteristics down and with so many people following this story made me even more nervous about uploading it. But after rereading what I have posted and what I haven't posted yet and reading all of your wonderful comment, I was like, "What the heck, this is a fanfiction after all! I can't make the characters and battle styles like the show," which brought us to this. I also wanted to let you guys know, that when I first wrote this chapter was when I haven't watched the Diamond and Pearl series for a while, but I did my best from what I remembered. Also, for what I have written down so far, I got to the point where Danny, Darkrai, Luna and maybe someone else or someones made it to Oreburgh City, and I was wondering if any of you guys have any ideas what they could do there before and after the gym battle. I haven't came up with anything for that part yet, so I wanted to get your suggestions for what should happen there. Also, just because I'm feeling nice and all since it has been a while since I updated this, the chapter that the gang will arrive in Orebough City is Chapter 13 and for when Ash and his friends will appear in this, I think will be some time before the Journey to the Unown! but after the Dawn's Early Night! episodes. So if you guys want Danny to take part in the Hearthome City's Tag Battle Competition** **and meet them there or maybe meet them a bit after that at some point let me know, I'm opened for suggestions. :)**

 **I hope that all enjoyed this very long chapter. :) Also the guest who commented with the name** **ErSa, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I can't promise anything because they come as they come even for me. Also, I'm not planning on abandon this anytime soon! I have so much planned for this, even up to the point for when Pokemon Sun and Moon happens! So you can expect sequels and much more funniness and randomness to happen! Also, I believe the next chapter will be up much faster than this one. XD Oh and also, this story is based on the things that happen in both the show and in the game in case any of you are confused on the move set and all. Also, the reason why Luna has so many moves is because Pokemon can have more than 4 set of moves.**

 **So until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting up with a New Friend

After they were done in the main part of Caralave City, the gang found themselves in the outskirts of the city in a forest like area. After a bit of talking when they were taking care of some things in the city, it had been decided that they will head over to Oreburgh City to get their next Gym Badge, "Since we are going to be passing through Jubilife City, how about we stop in and give Sunda a visit to see how things are doing on their end," Danny suggested as they made their way through the trees.

"Won't it be easier to to just call to find out?" Darkrai asked as he ducked under a tree branch.

"Maybe, but I think it would be better if we just drop in since we will be in the area," the Halfa pointed out as his phone started to ring. "I wonder who calling me," he asked himself as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and put it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Danny, it's me, Crysta," the voice on the other side replied with.

"Hey Crystal, how it going?" the Ghost Boy asked not letting his walking pace drop.

"It's been going great so far," Crysta answered in a happy tone, "I just wanted to let you know that the magazine I was telling you about is out and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at a little cafe I know in Jubilife City."

"Sure, what is the place called?" Danny asked as he subconsciously turned intangible to pass through a tree that was in his path.

"It's called Evolution Magic," the journalist replied with having no idea what had just happened on the other side of the line, "It's a place were Pokemon and trainer alike can get something to eat or drink at. They also sell different items to help Pokemon evolve there as well."

"Sounds like an interesting place," Danny commented as he wondered what kind of things they sold there, food and evolution items alike, "I'm on the outskirts of Caralave City, around Route 218, so I may be in Jubilife City in about twenty minutes or so."

There was silence on the line for a bit before Crysta spoke again, "Are you sure you will be there that fast? Because I'm sure that it would take more than twenty minutes even by blimp to get from Cavalave to Jubilife, and by then it may be quite late to meet up at. We can meet up tomorrow if you want so you don't rush and hurt yourself."

"Don't worry about me, I will be just fine. I know of a way that I will be there in no time," Danny replied smiling, "How about you meet me at the east entrance of Jubilife in about thirty minutes so you can show where the cafe is."

"Um sure," Crysta says a bit unsure on what else to say on the situation with the feeling that no matter what she said, Danny will just do whatever he has in mind in the end.

"Great! See you there then!" Danny then hanged up his Pokegear and put it away.

"And how are we going to get there in about twenty minutes?" Luna asked quite confused, "Because I'm sure that it will take much longer than that to get there.

"I know of a way," the Halfa answered smirking.

"If you are thinking about riding me, you can forget about it!" the Lunar Pokemon cried out jumping to conclusions.

Danny just rolled his eyes, "Did you forget that I can fly there myself?" he then summoned his transformation rings transforming into his ghostly self.

"Oh," Luna says a bit dumbfounded forgetting about that bit of information, but to try and cover herself up, she quickly said, "I knew that."

Ignoring the last part of the Psychic-Type statement, the Halfa reached into his pocket and pulled out Luna's Healball, "Luna, I'm going to return you to your Healball for now. This way you don't have to worry about keeping up with us and can save your energy."

"And what about him?" the Lunar Pokemon asked as she tilted her head towards her brother, "Why aren't you taking his out?"

"Because I don't want to be tortured," the Ghost Boys replies with using an unamused tone, "I already know what it feels like with him being inside one, and I don't want to feel as if I'm trapped inside the Fenton Thermos or the Fenton Crammer. Don't ask. Plus I don't think Darkie likes being in one as well."

"So true," Darkrai commented then glared at the Halfa, "And don't call me Darkie. Only Luna can call me that."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Danny asked smirking evilly wondering what the Dark-Type had in mind.

The Nightmare Pokemon thought about what he could do, but came up with nothing, "I will think of something."

"Sure you will," the Halfa joked smirking.

Deciding not to question by what the Ghost Boy meant by the Fenton Thermos or by the Fenton Crammer for the time being, she sighed in defeat, "Fine," then she sent an evil glare at the boy, "But you better let me out as soon as possible. I also somewhat hate being in one as well. There's nothing interesting to do in there! For a device that is designed to house different Pokemon, you would expect there to be something inside to keep us busy.

"I'm sure there will be something in there to keep you busy at some point," Danny tried to reason, maybe he should ask Sunda later about that, "But yeah, I will let you out later."

"Good!" Luna nodded in approval.

The Halfa returned Luna to her Healball and then put it away. He then turned to look at the Dark-Type, "So ready to take off?"

"Do you need to ask?" Darkrai asked smirking.

"Race ya!" Danny called out as he took off into the sky.

"Hey! Wait up!" the Nightmare Pokemon called out as he rushed off to try to catch up to the speedy half ghost.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Up in the blimp that was slowly making its way to Jubilife City, Roark sat by the window looking at the passing land but it was mostly sea underneath them. His mind was on the events that happened not that long ago at the gym, he still couldn't believe what happened there. How was a trainer able to catch two very powerful Legendaries, for what he knew of, without any or having any other Pokemon to help him out? Danny must have been lucky on his part for that to happen to him. Just then something caught his eye outside the window that brought him out of his thoughts. Flying not that far away was a black and white object with what seemed to be a Darkrai not that far behind it. The Rock-Type Gym Leader started at it for a bit, he couldn't help but ask for reasons unknown to him, "Is that Danny and Darkrai?" then he closed his eyes and shook his head, "I must be seeing things. The last time I saw him, I'm sure Danny wasn't able to fly or was black and white." When he opened his eyes again and looked out the window, the objects were gone, "Yeah, I must have been seeing things."

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"Where is he?" Crysta asked herself as she waited by the east entrance of Jubilife City for her friends.

"Sorry that we're late!" a familiar voice called out.

Crysta turned to where she heard the voice coming from and saw Danny and Darkrai coming her way. She just shook her head, "Nope, I just got here not that long ago."

"That's good, I thought I kept you waiting," Danny told her as he stopped not that far away from her barely panting.

"Man, you sure can move fast when you want to," the Dark-Type panted trying to catch his breath as he stopped by the Halfa.

"You'll have to be to survive what I have to go through almost every day back home," Danny stats smirking as he looked back at the Nightmare Pokemon.

"And what do you mean by that?" Crysta asked with a tilt of her head a bit confused on what he meant by that.

"Ah, it's nothing," the Halfa answered quickly, "So, do you want to lead the way to the cafe you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Crysta agreed deciding not to question him any further and lead the way. After a bit, she decided to ask, "So how have things been since the last time we met?"

"All I can say is that it had been interesting," Danny tells her as he waved to a few people here and there that he recognized or waved to him.

"So you been here before?" Crysta asked as she notices the waving going on around her.

"Yeah, I stayed here for about week not that long ago," the Halfa explained.

"Doing what?" the journalist asked further hoping to get some answer.

"Just some personal stuff that I don't want to talk about right now," Danny confessed not wanting to reveal too much about his situation.

"Ok..." Crysta replied, she was finding Danny to be even more mysterious by the second. After a bit, she stops in front of a brown wooden building, outside there were picnic tables with umbrellas, double glass doors and a sign above them that read, 'Evolution Magic' in purple lettering surrounded by different colored stone. "Here we are. This is the place I was telling you about."

Danny stared up at the building and blinked a few times, "How come I don't remember seeing this here? I'm sure I would remember a place like this."

"Well, the last time we were here, we were kind of busy showing you around and teaching you a bit about this world to really look around," Darkrai pointed out, even he didn't remember seeing this here.

"Yeah I guess you're right," the Halfa agreed, "We were kind of busy when we were here last."

Crysta just stared at the two in curiosity. Did Danny actually understand what the Dark-Type was saying? Deciding to save the questioning about the strange boy for another time, she made her way inside, "Come on, let's head inside."

Nodding in agreement, the two followed the journalist and took in what the building looked like on the inside. There were tables and chairs set up all around the room, a staircase off to the side leading up to a balcony that overlooked the room, and a counter was near the back that had many different kinds of foods and evolutions items on display inside the built-in display case. As they walked towards the counter, Danny seemed to notice that most of the people were looking their way and the Halfa had an idea as to why. "Man, I'm so glad I returned Luna to her Healball before we came here," he stats mentally in relief.

"Yeah, I don't think she would be able to manage all the attention sent her way very well," Darkrai replied mentally as he remembers the last time his sister had tons of attention on her which was a story for another time.

"Welcome to Evolution Magic. How may I help you?" the cashier asked as the group came up to the counter.

"Three hot chocolates and two dozen double trouble chocolate chip cookies please," Crysta ordered, she then turned to the two behind her, "Is that ok with you two?"

"Yeah, it's fine with us," Danny agreed as Darkrai nodded his answer.

Crysta smiled as she paid for the items and with Danny's help, brought them up to the balcony that overlooked the room. Once they found a table, set everything down and had a seat, the journalist asked, "So did you catch any new Pokemon since I saw you last?"

"Yeah, not long after we parted I managed to get a new team member," the Halfa answered as he took a sip of his drink.

"Really who?" the girl asked as she took a bite out of a cookie.

"It's um... It's.." Danny started to stuttered unsure how to say it without causing the girl to freak out, "A Cresselia named Luna."

"Really? You got yourself another Legendary?" she cried out in shock not expecting that kind of answer, "Can I see her?"

"Maybe later, I don't think it will be a good idea to let her out here with so many people around," the Halfa explained as he rubbed the back of his neck as Darkrai reached for a cookie, "But what about you? What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh! I was able to send in the article about you to my publisher and you will never guess what happened! They were so excited about it that they decided to mention you two on the cover!" Crysta exclaimed, "They were a bit upset though with the fact that I didn't get a picture of you two for they could make it the cover image, but they respected your wishes though."

"R-Really?" the Halfa asked glad that they accepted his wishes but inwardly groaned for making it on the cover page once again. What was it with him with making it onto the cover of things? This was a WHOLE DIFFERENT WORLD for crying out loud as well.

"Yup," she replied smirking as she pulled something out of her bag and pass it to the Ghost Boy, "Also this is for you."

"What is it?" the Nightmare Pokemon asked as he looked over the Halfa shoulder to see what it was.

Danny took the object and saw that it was a magazine with a picture of an underwater scene with different kinds of water type Pokemon, "Pokemon Secrets," was written near the top in big bright ocean blue lettering. Off in the bottom left corner of the page was silhouettes of a trainer and what looked like a Darkrai with, "A Trainer and a Darkrai. A Nightmare Journey? Or a Nightmare Team? Read to Find Out," in white letters on top of it. He then looked through the pages until the Halfa found the page that had their article in it which included a bigger version of the silhouettes on the cover and beside it was an article with what he told Crysta.

"What do you think?" Crysta asked quite excited about this.

"It looks great," Danny commented, then something caught his attention for the silhouette of the trainer, "But why does it look like it has my hair?"

"I may have told them what your hair style looked like for that part," Crysta replied nervously as she scratched a little at her cheek.

"At least they didn't catch my bad side," Darkrai commented as he took the magazine and looked it over.

"And how can they catch your bad side?" the Halfa asked as he looked at the Dark-Type a bit confused.

"Because they can't with this," the Dark-Type answered smirking as he handed it back to Danny.

"Anyways, thanks," Danny told Crysta as he put the magazine away in his bag.

"No problem!" the journalist replied happily as she picked up another cookie, "Anyways, where are you heading next if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well after we visit some friends here, we are going to head over to Oreburgh City to try and win a Gym Badge there," Danny explained as he took another sip of his drink as Darkrai grabbed another cookie.

"Really? Is it going to be your first?"

"Not really. It's going to be my second," Danny confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck a bit embarrass, "I just finished getting my first one at the gym in Canalave City. I was mostly helping Roark out with bringing his father Byron out of a slump to get him back to his regular self. But in the end, since we challenge Byron under the official League rules, we kind of won the Gym Badge at the same time."

"So you managed to defeat the Steel-Type Gym and meet the Rock-Type Gym Leader at the same time? Wow, that's amazing! I've heard that Canalave City's Gym is a tough one to beat being a Steel-Type one after all."

"It was only easy because of the great team I had."

"All you did was bark orders," Darkrai chuckled.

Danny just glared at the Nightmare Pokemon in turn as he mentally said, "Well I would have gone in myself if a certain secret wasn't on the line."

"If you say so," the Dark-Type replied with as he rolled his eyes.

Crysta stared at Darkrai for a bit before asking, "Hey Danny, I've noticed how Darkrai doesn't like to be in his Pokeball and I was wondering why he doesn't hide in your shadow instead so he won't be seen?"

"In my shadow?" the Halfa asked never knowing Darkrai could do that. Was he like Shadow without the bad luck effect?

"Yeah, from what I read about Darkrai, they are able to hide inside shadows to escape or to just to hide in general," Crysta explained to him.

"Really?" Danny asked as he took in the information, then turned his attention to the Nightmare Pokemon beside him munching away on a cookie, "Why don't you hide in my shadow?"

Darkrai looked over at the Halfa and blinked a few times as he took in the question, "I don't because I just don't want to and don't see the point in doing so right now."

"I didn't realize it was this late! I have to get going!" Crysta cried out as she started to gather her things and drink, "I have an interview that I have to get to in a bit and I don't want to be late! See you later Danny, Darkrai and keep the leftover cookies," then she went racing off.

"See you later Crysta and good luck with whoever the interview is with!" the Halfa called out to his friend and then turned to Darkrai, "Come on, lets head over to the Internation Police Headquarters."

"Do we have to? We just got here." the Dark-Type complained as he held his hot chocolate in his hands.

"Don't you want to see if they discovered anything yet?" Danny asked smirking knowing that this will get his attention.

"Good point," Darkrai agreed as he got up and floated over to Danny who was gathering up the leftover cookies putting them in his bag for later.

"Let's get going then," the Halfa stats as he put his backpack on, grabbed his hot chocolate and then they headed out.

* * *

 **Hey there everyone! Surprised? I bet you guys are! I have another Phantom Nightmare chapter already typed up and ready for you guys! What can I say? I'm in the mood for typing up the chapters I already have written. Also, I wanted to ask you guys if you have any ideas on what Danny could do in Oreburgh City before and after the gym battle. I have so many ideas so far for this story with the help of many of you out there, but so far, I have barely any ideas at the moment about what should happen in Oreburgh. Should I try and get Danny to visit the fossil Pokemon and maybe run into some of the babies that won't leave him alone? Or should something happen in the mines? I don't know what, but something. Maybe they dig into a room that houses an ancient Pokemon that hasn't become a fossil yet that runs amuck causing Danny to jump in and help? Or should something else happen that I haven't thought of yet? Maybe I can get Pual to appear there? Nah, I think I'll save him for later since he already been there and got his badge already. Or maybe I should have it that he is training in that area for his second badge? So for the next few chapters, until I'm able to figure what Danny should do there (besides the gym battle of course) or until the chapter that Oreburgh appears in, I'll be asking for your guy's help. That is, if you don't mind helping that is.**

 **Well, until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Rival?

Roark was making his way through Jubilife City to get to get to Oreburgh City when he stopped in his tracks in fount of a new cafe unsure if he was seeing things or not. Out of the cafe came a boy that looked a lot like Danny followed by a Darkrai. "Wait a minute, was that just Danny and his Darkrai? But that can't be! How could they have gotten here before me?" He then held his hand up to his head as he shook it, "I think I'm just seeing things. First that flying black and white thing with a Darkrai following it and now seeing Danny and his Darkrai getting here before. I think I need to get some sleep when I get back to the gym," he then continued on his way to Oreburgh as he tried to figure things out.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Leaving the cafe behind them, Danny and Darkrai made their way to the headquarters that Sunda was located at. "So Darkrai, are you going to hide in my shadow?"

"Like I said in the cafe, I don't see the point in doing so right now," Darkrai answered, "Besides why do I need to when pretty much everyone in this town knows about me."

"I guess you're right," the Halfa replied with a small sigh knowing the Dark-Type was right. After a bit, Danny felt as if they were being followed and turned around at a quick pace to look behind him but saw nothing.

Seeing Danny's sudden movement caused Darkrai to stop in his tracks and look back at his friend, "Is everything ok?"

Danny stood there for a bit taking in his surroundings looking for anything strange before turning back to look at his friend, "I believe so. It just felt as if we were being followed a moment ago."

"You must be imagining it," Darkrai commented not recalling having that feeling.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to let my guard down just yet," the Halfa assured him. He didn't want to take the risk of a sneak attack if one was to come.

"Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?" the Nightmare Pokemon asked him as they started on their way again.

"No, I'm just being rational," Danny simply answered with.

"If you say so," the Dark-Type states with a roll of his eyes

"You don't believe me do you?" Danny asked knowingly.

"What makes you say that?" Darkrai asked acting innocently.

Danny just shook his head at the Dark-Type reply when he had the feeling that they were being followed again. Resisting the urge of turning around to see who was following them, Danny pulled Darkrai towards an unpopulated area of the city. Once he was sure that no one was around them in case something went down and stopped walking he called out, "I know you're there so come on out."

In reply for Danny's order, it was quite for a few minutes, but when Darkrai was about to say something, someone else spoke, "I'm impressed you were able to detect me. You have great detective skills."

At the sound of the voice, the two turned around to see a man with light green eyes, long grayish blue hair and was wearing a long red cloak. "Um thanks, but why are you following us?" Danny asked not letting his guard down in the slightest.

"Because I wanted to have a look at that Darkrai of yours," the man simply answered.

"Why is that?" Danny asked not buying it in the sightless, he had the feeling that there was something more to this man, "I know that he is a Legendary Pokemon and all, but you could of had came up to us instead of following us as if you were someone up to no good."

"I guess your right, sorry about that," the man apologized, "But I mostly wanted to see how your Darkrai compares to mine."

"Wait, you have a Darkrai?" Danny asked shocked not expecting that.

The man nodded as he tossed out a Pokeball and out of the flash of light was another Darkrai. The Darkrai beside Danny stared at the newcomer and greeted it with, "Shadow."

The Darkrai now known as Shadow stared at the Darkrai besides the Ghost Boy, "Phantom, it's nice to see you again."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Danny asked surprised forgetting about the man at the time being and turned to the Darkrai beside him, "And your name is Phantom?"

"Yeah, why do you think I was so hesitant on telling you my name," the Darkrai now known as Phantom answered, "I didn't want it to seem awkward with you calling me by your alto ego's name."

"I'm sure I would of have been fine," Danny assured him even though he may of found it a bit strange.

"By the sounds of it, you seem to be able to understand the tongue of Pokemon," the man commented as he watched in interest.

"Um yeah," the Halfa confessed a bit embarrassed that he forgot that the guy was there.

"So I guess it's no use talking about you as if you can't hear us?" Shadow asked a bit disappointed on the subject. When he saw Danny nod, he then said, "Oh well. Hey Phantom, no offense, but I don't think your trainer is for you. Aren't you one of the ones that enjoy giving nightmares?"

"You know as well as I do that I'm not a big fan of giving nightmares," Phantom growled.

"Yeah right, I remember when we were little, you enjoyed going out with your father during the moonless nights just to give others nightmares," Shadow stats knowingly.

"That may have been when I was younger, but I have changed since then," Phantom growled, "And didn't you say yourself that you didn't want a trainer?"

"True, but just like you said, I've also changed," Shadow informed him, "But can you prove that you changed? You still seem like the Phantom I know of."

"I can prove it perfectly," Phantom stats as he got down into a battle position, "But can you prove that you changed as well?"

"I know I can," Shadow declared as he got down into a battle position too.

"By the sounds of it, they want to have a battle," Danny informed the man sweat dropping a bit at how the two Nightmare Pokemon were acting.

The man looked at the battle ready Pokemon, then to Danny, "As much as I would love to see who's Darkrai is the strongest, right now is not a good time. We have something that we have to be in a bit," he then called back his Darkrai to its Pokeball, "I'm Tobias by the way."

"Danny," the Halfa informed him.

"Well Danny, hopefully the next time we meet, we can have ourself a battle," Tobias told him and then walked away.

"Can't wait! See you around!" Danny called out then turned to the Dark-Type beside him, "So do you want me to continue calling you Darkrai or start calling you Phantom?"

"Ether is fine," the Dark-Type told him, "It's up to you, whichever one is more comfortable for you."

"Ok," Danny nodded understanding what the Nightmare Pokemon meant, "Now let's get going."

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"Ah, Danny, Darkrai, it's so great to see you two again so soon," Sunda greeted as the two entered his office.

"It's great to see you again too," Danny greeted as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"So how have your travels been so far?" the chief asked with interest.

"So far it been great," the Halfa told him, "We went to Full Moon where we met up with Phantom's sister."

"Phantom?" Sunda asked confused with the name.

"Yeah, that is apparently what Darkrai's name is," Danny explained, it may be a bit strange calling the Darkrai Phantom, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"And who is Dar-I mean Phantom's sister?" Sunda asked.

"How about I show you instead," the Halfa suggested as he took out Luna's ball and let her out in a flash of light, "Sunda. this is Luna."

Sunda's eyes lit up in delight at the sight, "Amazing. Who would have thought that a Darkrai and a Cresselia could be siblings."

Once Luna was out of her Healball, she turned to her Halfa friend and glared at him, "It's about time you let me out! Do you realize how bored I was in there! I was doing my best of not letting myself out."

"Sorry that it took so long, but we got caught up in something," the Ghost Boy tried to reason, "But I may have something you would like."

"Really? Like what?" the Psychic-Type asked wondering what the Ghost Boy had up his sleeve that would stop her from sending an Aurora Beam at him or send him flying using Psychic...Ok now that she thought about it, sending him flying may not work, He could just fly back or stop in mid-flight on his own.

"Um, cookies?" Danny answered even though it sounded like a question as he held up the bag of leftover double trouble chocolate chip cookies.

At the sight of the cookies, Luna's eyes lit up with joy, "COOKIES!" and in no time at all, she grabbed them with her Psychic and started munching down on them.

"I guess I should have warned you about my sister's sweet tooth," Phantom states with a small sweatdrop at the sight of Luna diving into the cookies.

"Yeah, you should have," Danny told him grumbling a little, "Now I have to make sure I hide any if my sweets from her," then he turned his attention to the Lunar Pokemon, "Anyways, Luna, this is Sunda, he's in charge of the people that are looking to see if there is a way to reverse what was done to Phantom and me."

Luna stopped eating her cookies as she looked over at Sunda, "So this is the guy in charge? I just hope he knows what he's doing," then she went back to enjoying the cookies.

"Um, what did she just say?" Sunda asked a bit confused at the language and was shocked that in such a short amount of time another legendary was standing before him.

"Oh, she just said that she hopes you know what you are doing," the Halfa translated.

"Don't worry, I have my best people working on it," the chief assured her, "I also got some Pokemon Professors and their people helping out as well."

"Wait, you have people outside of the force helping?" the Halfa asked a bit worried that his secret may be out once again.

"Don't worry, the people I requested help from are the ones I trust the most," Sunda assured him before the boy could jump to too many conclusions, "All they are doing is looking over the syncing notes to add their own expertise to it. Nothing about your ghost half has been revealed just like I promise. But I fear that there may come a time where we may just need to add that part to the calculations if we get stuck."

Danny let out a sigh of relief at hearing that, his secret was still safe for the time being. Just then he remembered something, "Oh yeah, Sunda, are the Pokeballs designed to have stuff inside them to keep the Pokemon that are inside them busy?"

Sunda sat there as he thought about it over, "I believed so if I remember correctly. From what I heard of, a Pokeball is believed to be designed to create a friendly environment for the captured Pokemon, but no one is very sure if that is true. But if it is, it may take some time, because the Pokeball may need some time to figure out what a friendly environment is for the Pokemon inside it."

"You hear that Luna?" Danny asked the Lunar Pokemon smirking, "You're Healball may not be so boring soon."

"I hope so, but I hate waiting," Luna grumbled as she munched on her cookies.

"So has anything else interesting happened to you?" Sunda asked deciding to change the subject around.

"Well, I won the Mine Badge without really meaning to," the Halfa confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just was just helping bring Byron back to his old self through a battle and it was kind of under the official league rules at the same time."

"So are you going to try and defeat the other gyms along with winning the Sinnoh League?" the chief asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, that seems to be the plan at the moment."

"That's good, this may also be a good way for you to learn more about this world during your stay here."

"Hopefully. Oh yeah, is Looker around by any chance?"

"Actually, he left a few days ago on a new mission to track down an evil organization," Sunda explained then thought for a moment, "I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but they may be a group that you may be needing to look out for. Not much is known about them since they had just started appearing not that long ago. But for what we found out about them so far, they are trying to take over the world and make it their own."

Danny couldn't help but shake his head at that, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" then he sighed, "At least they aren't trying to kill someone's dad, marry their mom and make them their evil apprentice or son or both."

"Wait? What?" Sunda asked very confused and wondering if he heard right.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Danny quickly said not wanting to explain the story at the, "But if we find anything about them, I'll give you a call as soon as I can."

"That would be appreciated."

"How has the research been going anyways?"

Sunda just sighed a bit in sadness, "So far nothing that helpful, we are still searching through all the notes trying to find any hints to undo it."

Danny just sighed, "That's disappointing."

"Don't get too worked up about it, we just started looking it over not that long ago as well," the chief said trying to cheer the boy up, "Plus as we looked through it, we also have to consider many different things as well."

"Yeah I guess you're right," the Halfa said as he rubbed the back of his neck a bit embarrass, "I guess I should have known that from being the son of two scientists."

The chief nodded his head, "So are you heading to Oreburgh next?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah and Roark already said that he be more than willing to accept my challenge at the gym."

"Then I hope you are ready. Steel-Types may be quite difficult to take down, but Rock-Types can be too if you don't have the right strategy and the right moves."

"Thanks for the heads up, but I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something for it."

"Also, if you are going to sign up for the Sinnoh League, you will be needing to do so at a Pokemon Center," Sunda explained to him, "But I'll be able to do it here if you want."

"You don't have to do that," Danny told him as he held up his hands in protest, "I'm sure I can do that myself."

"But I insist," Sunda told him smiling, "Plus, don't you three have to head off to Oreburgh for that badge?"

"Thanks, I guess," the Halfa accepted with a small sigh having the feeling that no matter what he would say, Sunda would keep on insisting. He then stood up and turned to Luna and Phantom, "Are you two ready to head out?"

"But I'm eating my cookies," the Psychic-Type protested with a cookie floating not that far away from her mouth.

"You can eat them in your Healball if you want," the Ghost Boy suggested.

Luna then thought about the offer, "Fine, but only because of the cookies."

Danny then took out Luna's Healball, returned her to it and put it away. He then turned to Sunda, "I guess I'll see you later then and thanks for all your help so far," he then left with Phantom right behind the.

Sunda watched the two leaving smiling, he was glad those two were doing well so far.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Somewhere else tons of scientists were rushing around trying to get some work done. "What's going on in here?" asked a man with dark purple hair put up to look like a crashing wave, dark blue eyes and looked to have some muscle. He was wearing a dark purple-gray sleeveless shirt with a black symbol over his heart that was an O with what looked like a P in the center, purple sweat pants with black stripes on the side and black combat boots.

"W-W-We are t-tr-trying to find where the subjects disappeared off to," one of the scientists answered nervously when he noticed the man standing there.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" the man demanded with a glare.

"W-W-We-Well you see Victor, they had disappeared a few days ago," the same scientist answered scared about what the man now known as Victor reaction will be.

"And why didn't you tell anyone?" Victor asked not very impressed.

"W-We thought that we wo-would have th-th-them b-ba-back by now."

"Do you have any idea on where they may be?"

"No-No not really. W-We-We're still looking for them."

Victor let out a small growl at hearing this, "What about the data? If we still have that, we won't be needing to worry about finding those two."

"I-It-It's all gone sir. We somehow lost it. W-We don't know what happened, b-but it been deleted."

"What about the backup?"

"It-It's been detected as w-well."

Victor let out a larger growl not very pleased at the information that was given to him, "Our leader will not like this if he finds out about this that is. For now, we will not say anything about this for the time being. For now, get more of our agents out looking for them. Also, send out a notice to all Pokemon Hunters about a big reward if they are able to capture and are able to bring those two in alive."

"Well do!" the scientist cried out and started to get to work.

With that taken care of, Victor left the room, "And I will go out there as well to look for them," then he smirked an evil smirk and laughed, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

 **Here's another quick update for you guys! The reason as to why I updating this story so fast is because I'm busy typing up all the chapters I had done during all the mouths of not updating, so after this one there is two more to do. I hope you guys don't mind all these quick updates, they are somewhat of a way of saying I'm sorry for it taking me this long to get this story updated, but after I get the other two chapter uploaded, updates will become slower...well maybe that is. Also, I decided to add someone to this story who you all may just know from the Sinnoh League, they may just make this story a little bit more interesting. As you can tell, there was a little sneak peek of the group that was responsible for what happened to Danny and Darkrai or should I say Phantom?**

 **I decided to finally give Darkrai a name, what do you think? Do you like it? The reason why I choice Phantom for Darkrai, well I think you see the reason if you look closely. :) One question though, do you want me to address Darkrai as Phantom or continue putting Darkrai for him when Danny isn't talking to him? It really up to you guys, either is fine with me.**

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and thanks for all the ideas you guys! They are helping a lot! :D**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Scare Game of the Night

It had been a day since they left Jubilife City making their way through a forest to Oreburgh City to get their second badge. As they walked under the protective branches of the forest, Danny couldn't drop the worried feeling he had since they last talked to Sunda. "Hey Danny, what's wrong?" Darkrai asked feeling the worry coming from the Halfa's side of the link.

"Nothing," Danny told him trying to hide how he was feeling and forgetting about the link he had with the Dark-Type.

"Are you sure? Because it seems as if you are trying to slip away from the question," Darkrai asked a bit amused at how the Ghost Boy was trying to hide how he was feeling.

"Really, nothing is bugging me," Danny insisted trying to get out of the question being use to hiding how he was feeling most of the time to not worry anyone.

"You do realize that it's no use hiding it from me right?" Darkrai asked him knowingly.

"I'm telling you the truth, nothing bugging me," the Halfa tells him really wanting to drop the subject.

"Don't even try that with me," Darkrai tells him with a small glare, "Even though I'm doing my best not to invade your mind, I will do so just to find out what's bugging you."

Danny just blinked a few times trying to figure out what the Dark-Type meant, then it hit him, causing him to sigh in defeat knowing that he was not going to get out of this, "Fine, you win this time. I'm just worried that the scientists that synced our minds together may be trying to find us to bring us back to continue their experiments."

"You're worried about that?" Darkrai asked a bit in disbelief, "I'm sure that they have given up on us by now."

"I'm not so sure about that," the Halfa told him sternly, "With past experience with a group back home called the Guys in White, they are not going to give up so easily. I have a feeling that they will not stop looking for us until they get what they want or until something or someone stops them."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because when the Guys in White first started going after my ghost half thinking I was bad, they didn't stop trying to catch me even when I proved to be a hero in many people's eyes. They still continued trying to catch me even after I saved the world from being destroyed, but it's becoming lesser and lesser each mouth."

"Um...Now that I think about, I guess you're right," Darkrai agreed after thinking about it for a few seconds, "I don't know what I was thinking. Of course they will be wanting us after Looker deleted all their info on how to do it."

"Hey, at least it was hopeful thinking," Danny pointed out knowing exactly how the Nightmare Pokemon was feeling.

"Hey, isn't that a Darkrai?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, I think it is," another voice confirmed.

"What is he doing traveling with a human boy?"

"Wait, didn't you hear the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"They have been going on for about a week now. Where have you been all this time?"

"Sleeping..."

"Really?"

"Yup..."

"Ok...Well, there are tons of rumors going around about a Darkrai traveling with a human boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There is one that says that a Darkrai was captured by a group of humans called scientists for some kind of experiment and the human boy rescued him. So now the Darkrai is traveling with the human boy to repay him for his help."

"Wow!"

"I know. But there is also another one that says that they both were captured but managed to escape working together. Now they are traveling around watching each other's backs."

"Are there anymore?"

"Yeah. There's another saying that the human boy who is traveling with the Darkrai is able to understand us Pokemon."

"So you are saying that that boy down there may be able to clearly hear what we are saying right now?"

"Yup."

"That's so cool! And you don't hear a human being able to understand us every day."

"I know. But there is another one that is a bit freaky and is too unbelievable that it may not even be true."

"How so?"

"Well the rumor is, is that the human boy may not even be human, well not completely human. Some say that they witness him being able to transform into something else that allows him to fly and do other inhuman stuff."

"What kind of inhuman stuff?"

"Some say they saw him being able to shoot these green energy beams, create ice and go through solid objects."

"They sound a bit like something a ghost would be able to do. Is he a ghost of some sort that we haven't heard of before?"

"I'm not sure. No one really knows."

"So is he dangerous?"

"Maybe. But knowing if he's good or bad is the main question."

"That I can understand. I would hate having him come after one of us."

"It sounds like they are making me out as some kind of dangerous person," Danny sighed at hearing the wild Pokemon conversation.

"Well aren't you?" Darkrai jokingly asked.

"...Maybe..." Danny answered not wanting to confess that his powers or himself was dangerous.

"What makes you so unsure?" the Dark-Type asked.

"I'm not unsure about it," the Halfa states defending himself, "I can be dangerous...but only if I want to be." He then looked up to the sky and saw the setting sun, "It's getting late, I think we should stop here and set up camp for the night."

"Good idea. I'll go get the firewood and you can set up your camping gear," the Dark-Type agreed and then took off to find some wood as Danny started setting things up for the night.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Later that night when everyone was starting to settle down for a good night rest, a certain blue mist escaped a certain Halfa's mouth causing him set up and groan as he looked around for the one who decided to disturb his well-deserved rest. Hearing the groan and the sudden movement, Luna lifted her head from her spot beside Darkrai under a tree to where she heard the disturbance, "Danny...is everything ok?"

"Maybe, but not for long," Danny answered fully awake now as he took in their surroundings.

"How..so?" the Lunar Pokemon asked half asleep.

"My Ghost Sense just went off signaling that a ghost is nearby," the Ghost Boy explained as he got up to take a look around.

"Are you sure you're not just sensing yourself?" Darkrai joked.

"Yes, I'm sure," the Halfa deadpanned, "I'm just hoping that the one who caused it to go off isn't one of my enemies from back home that somehow made it here and is just a Ghost-Type Pokemon." He then turned his gazed in a random direction that he felt he should look in, "I'm going to take a look over there. I'll be right back," then he took off.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Luna asked her brother as she watched the boy disappear off into the woods.

"I'm sure he will be fine," the Dark-Type assured her as he got into a more comfortable position, "I'm sure that if he needed help, he would have told us."

"I just hope you're right,' the Psychic-Type said as she looked up to the sky with the feeling that she won't be getting any sleep until Danny gets back.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Danny made his way through the trees as he kept his guard up for any surprise attacks that may happen. He may be in a different world, but that didn't change the fact that something may happen knowing his luck. Just then a ghost like creature appeared before him out of nowhere crying out, "Boo! Fear me!"

Danny jumped back a bit in surprise expecting to see a certain annoying box loving ghost before him, but all he saw was a small red ghost with a white skull shape mask with a red orb for its eye or eyes trying to look scary. Seeing that it wasn't who he was expecting, the Ghost Boy let out a sigh of relief that he didn't realize he was holding, "So you were the one that I sense? Well, at least you're not someone I sadly know."

"Wait...You're not scared of me?" the ghost like Pokemon asked shocked. When he first saw the kid, he was expecting to easily scare the life out of him since he looked like an easy target. Was he losing his touch?

"Nope," the Halfa simply answered with, if he was someone else, sure he may have been scared.

"Not even a little bit?" the ghost asked hopefully not even noticing the fact that the boy could understand him.

"You mostly surprised me then scared me," Danny confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Darn it, you seemed like an easy target as well," the ghost grumbled in disappointment.

"You will be needing to do something more than appearing out of nowhere to scare me. This appearing out of thin air is something normal for me" the Ghost Boy told him with a small chuckle, "Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my friends," he then turned around and headed back to camp.

The ghost watched the boy leave with a determined look, "If I didn't scare you this time, then I will get you next time. Let the Scare Game of the Night begin."

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Hearing someone enter their campsite, Darkrai creaked opened one of his eyes and saw Danny, "So did you find the ghost that caused your Ghost Sense to go off?"

"Yeah, it was some kind of Ghost Pokemon," the Halfa answered with a yawn as he slipped into his sleeping bag, "It tried to scare me by appearing out of nowhere, but it kind of failed on his end."

"Which Ghost Pokemon?" Luna asked as she laid back down knowing that Danny was back safely.

"I forgot to check," Danny confessed ready to fall asleep at any given moment, "But it was a ghost with a white skull shape mask and a red orb for its eye or eyes?"

"Sounds like you had a run in with a Duskull," Darkrai stats when he heard the description of it, "And by the sounds of it, you may want to watch your back. From what I heard, they enjoy scaring people especially little kids. So since it failed in scaring you, it may be back to try again."

"I'm sure I'll be fine..." Danny sleepily mumbled as he fell fast asleep.

Seeing that the Ghost Boy fell asleep without a care, the Dark-Type couldn't help but shake his head and soon fell asleep himself.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Throughout the night, Danny found himself being woken up at the most random times by his Ghost Sense going off but finding nothing out of the ordinary each time. The one who was disturbing the young hero's sleep was the same Duskull from before trying to scare the Halfa. But so far, each time the Requiem Pokémon tried to scare the half ghost, said half ghost would end up waking up before the Ghost-Type was ready and would hide again until the boy was fast asleep. Knowing that it was almost sun raised, the Ghost-Type knew he had to hurry if he wanted to give the boy a scare. Without missing a beat and not caring if the boy woke up before he was ready, Duskull rushed over to position himself above the boy's face ready to scare him. As he floated there waiting for the boy to wake, he noticed a strange blue mist leave the kid's mouth.

With the feeling that he usually got when his Ghost Sense went off, Danny inwardly groaned as he opened his eyes spotting the same Duskull as before floating right in his face. Not expecting the Pokemon to be there, without even thinking, Danny quickly blasted the Duskull with an ectoblast sending him backwards into a tree. Hearing the ectoblast being shot and something hitting a tree hard, both Luna and Darkrai jumped into the air fully awake. Darkrai quickly turned his attention to the Halfa, "What just happened?"

"I think I just blasted the Duskull from before," Danny sleepily confessed not very sure how he should react it.

Duskull stuck to the tree in a dazed from the powerful blast and from the collision with the tree, "What just happened?" He then shook his head to shake himself out of it and then everything came back to him as he stared at the boy in shock, "How did you do that?" He then quickly flew up to Danny and started looking him over, "Where did that blast come from? Did you have another Pokemon hiding somewhere?"

Danny just stared at the Pokemon unsure how to explain it. Should he tell him that he was the one who shot it? Maybe he should, even though he been trying to keep his ghost powers a secret in this world. But with the rumors going around with the Pokemon, it was kind of useless to keep them a secret at the moment. Plus, what were the chances of another human being able to understand Pokemon or a Pokemon being able to speak the human language? "I was actually the one who shot it. Sorry about that though. You shouldn't be floating in someone's face when they wake up because you may give them a heart attack or end up getting hurt yourself, just like now."

"Wait...Did you just say you fired that attack?" the Ghost-Type asked unsure if he was hearing things.

"Um yeah," the Halfa answered sure that he just finished saying that.

"Really? Because you don't look special," Dusksull comments as he circles Danny again as he looks the boy over.

"Hey!" the Halfa cried out offended by the comment. Sure he may not look like someone with amazing ghost powers, but that didn't mean anything. He learned this lesson long ago from Sam and Paulina.

"I didn't mean anything bad about it," Duskull stats trying to defend himself as he backed away a bit hearing the edge in the boy's voice. "But I do feel a faint energy coming off of you that ghosts usually give off which is strange."

"That is because I'm half ghost," Danny informed him.

"Yeah right. A human being half ghost? That's something to think about," Duskull laughed as he thought about it, "I heard rumors of a human that is believed to be something like a ghost, but we all know that is impossible right?"

Hearing this, Danny couldn't help but smirk and snicker, "Then I hope you are ready to be amazed."

"What makes you sa-" the Ghost-Type started to say but stop mid-sentence when he watched a ring of white energy appear out of nowhere and started traveling across the boy. He watched as the rings finished traveling across the boy and disappeared leaving the boy looking a bit different and the ghost energy coming off of him became even stronger. "So you mean that-that you are act-actually a-a-"

"A half ghost? A Halfa? Yes. Yes, I am," Danny interrupted smirking knowingly.

"But-But-But-" unable to comprehend what had just happened, Duskull fainted on the spot.

Actting quickly before the fainted Pokemon could hit the ground, Danny caught the Ghost-Type in his arms. "Is he going to be ok?" Luna asked as she watched Danny lay Duskull in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, he will fine in a bit," Danny assured them as he stood back up.

"So what do we do now?" Darkrai asked not used to being in this type of situation.

"We wait for him to wake up," Danny answered casually as if he was used to this. He then flew up into the tree that Darkrai and Luna were sleeping under and landed on one of the thicker branches before changing back to human.

Up in the tree, Danny looked up at the stars through the leaves as he wondered how his parents, Jazz, Tucker and Sam were doing back home. Were they all ok? Were they doing fine without him? How was Amity Park doing without him protecting them from the ghost attacks? Were they having problems with the ghost attacks? Those were the questions that were going through his head keeping him awake and wasn't sure how he was able to fell asleep that night.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

The next morning was when Dusksull finally woke up from his shock. As he floated off the ground still a bit out of it as he tried to recall what happened the other day and why he was out in the sunlight. After a bit, yesterday's events came rushing back to him causing him to start looking around in a panic for the Ghost Boy. He didn't have to look hard, for the Ghost Child wasn't that far away tending to some food over the campfire. "Ah-" the Ghost-Type started to ask but stopped when he didn't remember ever catching the boy's name.

"It's Danny," the Halfa tells him not taking his eyes off the food he was cooking.

"Um, everything that happened last night, was it real?" Duskull asked just to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Yup," Danny answered with a small nod, "And you took it much better than I thought you would."

"So how did you become this, ah-ah-" the Requiem Pokémon started to ask but wasn't sure how to approach it.

"A Halfa? It's happened in a lab accident a few years back," Danny simplified, "Word of advice, never put an 'On' button inside of a portal."

"Ok..." Duskull replied unsure why he would be needing to remember something like that.

"Hey Duskull, I have a question that I hope you will be able to answer," Danny said catching the Requiem Pokémon's attention, "Is there any portals around here that led to the Ghost Zone?"

"The Ghost Zone?" Duskull asked confused on not hearing a place like that before, but it did sound a bit like a place he knew of.

"Yeah, the portals have different shades of swirling green and black and the Ghost Zone is another dimension that is green and black with floating purple doors and floating land masses that different kinds of ghosts live in," Danny explained as he took the food off the fire.

"I don't think I ever heard of a place like that," Duskull told him finding no harm in telling someone that was half ghost, "But there is a place called the Spirit World or the Ghost World were Ghost-Type Pokemon and ghosts of people and Pokemon live. Portals there are quite rare to find though, but I don't think it's the place you are looking for."

"How so?" the Halfa asked, it sounded a bit like the Ghost Zone to him, besides ghosts of Pokemon and Ghost-Types.

"The Ghost or Spirit World is a place that is different shades of purple, reds and blacks and doesn't have any floating purple doors."

"That's a bummer," Danny sighed in disappointment, "There goes my main option of getting home."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Danny quickly told him and then placed some of the freshly made food in front of Duskull, "Here, you must be hungry."

"Um yeah, thanks," Duskull thanked not expecting such kindness from someone he was just trying to scare.

"No problem," the Halfa said as he passed out the other's food out, "And just a heads up, make sure you keep it away from these two if you know what's good for it."

"Hey! You're one to talk," Darkrai retorts smirking.

"Then you haven't met my friend Tucker, he could eat someone out of house and home if he wanted to," Danny jokingly says.

"I wonder how he will do in an eating contest with a Lickytong or with a Likyliky," the Dark-Type commented.

"Or better yet, against a Munchlax or a Snorlax," Luna playfully added in.

"They are all Pokemon with big appetites," Darkrai told Danny mentally.

"Thanks for the heads up," the Halfa said mentally, then out loud said, "Now that would be interesting to see."

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

After a while, everyone had finished eating and started packing everything up. Once everything was packed, Danny and the gang continued on their way as Duskull stayed behind in the forest. "I wonder if we will ever meet up with that Duskull again," Danny says as they made their way further into the forest.

"I'm sure that we will knowing how our luck been so far," Darkrai told him.

Unknown to them, the Duskull was wondering if he will meet up with the gang again as well.

* * *

 **Well, here we are, chapter 11 of Phantom Nightmare! I hope that you all enjoyed another quick chapter! As you can tell, I decided to stick with addressing Phantom(Darkrai) as Darkrai unless Danny is talking to him. By what I wrote for chapter 12, I have a feeling that the next chapter is going to be a long one which may take a few days to type.** **Well, Danny finally had his first accounter with a Ghost-Type Pokemon and somehow manage to cause it to faint just by turning into a ghost himself. I wonder if that happens every day, what do you guys think? Oh! What did you think of the encounter? Also, will they meet up with the Duskull again? Only time will tell and only Clockwork will know. I also wanted to let you guys know that Danny is going to be getting a new team member in the next chapter. Who is it going to be? You just have to wait and find out.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Hunt

Danny, Darkrai and Luna continued on their way through the forest to Oreburgh City. As they walked or floated in Darkrai's and Luna's case, Danny was deep in thought as he kept his ears opened for any case of danger. Hearing Danny's thoughts and doing his best to ignore them and noticing how Danny didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings, he knew that it was his time to strike. It was now or never to get back for the prank the Halfa pulled on not that long ago. With the plan in mind, he created a semi-powerful Shadow Ball and launched it at the unexpected Ghost Boy. The Dark-Type smirked as he was watched the Shadow Ball about to hit its target, but it soon fell to shock as it harmlessly passed through it, "Ah come on! You were wide opened! How did you expect that?"

Danny just turned around and smirked at the supposed attacker, "Nice try Darkie, but I had my guard up," then as an afterthought said, "Plus your thoughts for the plan was quite loud."

Darkrai just grumbled at that and started to think of another plan to get revenge, "Maybe the next time we stop to eat, I can sneak some Tomato Juice into his food to see how he likes it. Then we can watch him run around breathing fire."

"I heard that," Danny told him with a smirk.

The Nightmare Pokemon glared darkly at the Ghost Boy, "I really hate the mental link right now. It was fun when I was listening in, but not so much when you do."

"Now you know how I feel," the Halfa states shaking his head as he continued to smirk.

Luna looked between the two and sighed, "Let me guess, he was thinking of a way to get back at you for the spicy food?"

"Yup," Danny answered popping the p.

"How did I know," the Lunar Pokemon asked no one in particular as she looked up at the sky wondering what her brother had planned.

Just then Danny felt something land on top of his head and a bird's face appeared before him. The bird's plumage was chocolate brown with a few feathers sticking up on its head, there were white feathers on its face making it look as if it was wearing a mask, an orange beak with a brown tip and sparkling black eyes. It stared at the Halfa for a bit before saying, "Hi."

"Um hi," the Ghost Boy greeted unsure what else to say.

"You're an interesting human," the bird states as it tilts its head in ceriousity, "It's not everyday you see a human walking around with a Darkrai and Cresselia. I'm even more surprised that you are not even trying to catch me when I'm colored differently than other Starly, but you are just standing there as if you can understand me. But that got to be impossible right? Because from what I heard of, humans usually can't understand our language, well maybe if they try hard enough, but then I'm sure they can't clearly understand it. But I have heard that humans can understand us a little bit based on our feelings and maybe a little bit of what we say if they hang out with us long enough. But then again, why am I telling you this? It's not like you can understand me, but it would be pretty amazing if you could."

Danny just blinked as he stared at the little bird surprised at how much she could say in such a short time. Off to the side, Darkrai and Luna were snickering at how the Starly was talking as if the Halfa couldn't understand her or just didn't care if he could understand her or not. "Why would I want to catch you?" the Halfa asked completely confused.

"Because I'm a strong Starly and my color combination is very rare among my kind," the shiny Starly states not even noticing how he understood her, "I been told that Starly mostly hatch out of their eggs being different color grays instead of brown. I also been told that because of this, trainers will do pretty much anything to catch me if they every found me. But ever since I landed on you and started talking to you, you haven't even made a move to try and catch me." Just then the small bird realized something as her eyes went wide, "You can understand me? Oh! Oh! Oh! If you can understand me, say Oranmato Berry."

"Oranmato Berry?" the Halfa repeated unsure if that was an actual berry or something the Starly made up.

At the answer the Starling Pokemon received, the small bird's eyes lit up in joy, "You can understand me! Amazing! For a moment there I thought I was rambling on for no reason. So tell me, why haven't you tried catching me? I'm sitting right on your head and you're not making a move to try using one of your capturing devices on me." After a bit of thought, she gained a look of shock, "Is it becaue I'm not good enough for you? Is that the reason? Please tell me that it isn't true!"

"No, that is not it," Danny assured her trying to calm the Normal/Flying-Type down, "You seem like a very neat and strong Pokemon, really. I just don't want to catch any Pokemon that doesn't want to be caught. I'll only catch them if they want to be caught, to save them, if it can't be helped or for another good reason."

"You're a very strange trainer," Starly commented amused with the reply, "In a good way that is. Usually human trainers will just want to catch or battle us without even asking if we want to. Well, we can just run away if we don't to battle or escape from their capturing devices if we are strong enough. But don't get me wrong, I like this turn of events of choosing if I want to join you or not by asking."

"And who said you could join us?" Darkrai asked the shiny Starly.

Starly stood up straight and looked back at the Nightmare Pokemon, "And who said I can't? Isn't it your trainer's choice on if I can join your team or not? And I have to say, I won't mind joining a team where the trainer can understand us Pokemon and has Legendaries on his side." She then bent down and put her head back in front of the Ghost Boy's face, "And are you by any chance the trainer that a rumor been about that isn't human but is and can do very unusal things?"

"M-M-Maybe," the Halfa stuttered out a bit surprised that the Starling Pokemon knew that rumor.

"Really? Then how are you human but yet not?" the shiny bird asked with sparkling eyes.

"I'm-I'm kind of...ha-half ghost," Danny answered knowing that it was no use hiding it at the time being.

Starly's eyes sparkled even more if it was possible, "Half Ghost? Doesn't that mean that you are dead and alive at the same time? That's so cool! A trainer that can understand us and is able to go head to head with a Pokemon! Hey, I wonder if you are able to head to head with a Legendary and win or at least have a chance of beating one. Is that how you were able to get those two to join you?"

"You sure do like to talk a lot," Danny comments surprised how much one bird wanted to say all at once.

"Yup! I been told that I talk so much that I may be able to talk all day and all night if I tried," the Starling Pokemon states proudly, "But that is besides the point. You seem like a very awesome, cool and kind person to travel with, so I was wondering if I can become your Pokemon to travel with you."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, because he can be quite annoying," Darkrai commented as he smirked.

"Speaks for yourself," the Halfa retorts smirking as he turns to face the Dark-Type.

"Just keep in mind that if you do join us, you will be hearing these two argue a lot," Luna warned the young Starly.

"I think I can handle it," the Shiny Starly replied smiling, "It's not everyday you meet a half ghost trainer that is also able to understand the Pokemon language." She then jumped down onto Danny's backpack, started rooting around in it until she pulled out a small Pokeball and tossing it onto the ground causing it to grow in size. After the ball finished growing, she jumped down onto the ground, pecked the button causing her to go inside it as a red light.

Danny, Darkrai and Luna watched as the Pokeball shook a few times before it let out a small ding singling the successful capture. "Great, now we got a chatter box joining us," the Dark-Type grumbled not happy with that fact, but at the same time glad to have another member on the team, "What's next? One that acts tough but is actually very gentle and caring?"

"Don't we already have someone like that?" the Lunar Pokemon asked jokingly as she smirked at her brother.

"I have no idea on what you're talking about," Darkrai denied as he crossed his arms and turned away from his sister.

"I think we should let her back out," Danny decided as he bent down and picked up the Shiny Starly's Pokeball.

"Do you have to?" the Nightmare Pokemon pouted, "I don't want to have my ears talked off. I'm having a hard enough time hearing your mental rants."

"I could say the same thing about you," the Halfa replies smirking.

"Not as much as you," the Dark-Type retorts defending himself.

Danny just rolled his eyes deciding that it wasn't worth arguing about, he did find himself ranting a lot. "Come on out!" the Halfa called out as he threw the Pokeball up into the air causing it to open and letting a white light come flying out of it. As soon as he caught the Pokeball and tucked it away, the light formed into the Shiny Starly with sparkles coming off of her. She flew down onto the Halfa's shoulders causing him to flinch a bit from the unexpected strength from the talons, "Wow, you're quite strong," he comments as he rubbed the Starling Pokemon's head.

"Thanks!" The Starly replies smiling as he closed her eyes enjoying the rub, "That feels good."

"So do you have a name?" the Halfa asked knowing how pretty much every Pokemon he met had a name so far even if the trainer doesn't know it, "Oh and I'm Danny by the way."

"I don't really have one," the Normal/Flying-Type explained, "I been called Brownie a lot because of my feathers. But I want to have a much cooler name, like Flash. Or maybe even Dash! Oh, what about Twister?"

"What about Cinnamon?" Danny suggested not really liking the idea of her having the name of his old bully.

"Cinnamon? That sounds cute!" Starly replied with bright eyes, "I like it! Ooooo! Ooooo! Can that be my name? Can it? Please! Please!"

"Sure," the Halfa laughed happily as the newly named Cinnamon happily rubbed up against him.

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" Cinnamon cried out in delight.

"Ah, so this is where you two been hiding all along," a voice states from behind the group.

The group turned around to face a man that looked strongly familiar to the Ghost Boy. The man had peach skin, a muscular body, dark blue eyes, a neon green morhawk and goatee. He was wearing a metallic grey t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it lined with Pokeballs, ripped blue jeans, black combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves with a upside down triangle cut out on the back. "Skulker?" Danny asked in shock and disbelief. What was Ghost Zone Greatest Hunter or should he say the Ghost Zones Worster Hunter doing here? Why didn't his ghost sense go off to warn him of the danger?

At hearing that, all the man did was laugh, "Skulker? Sorry kid, but you must be mistaken me for someone else. I have no idea who this Skulker is, but I do like his name. The name Hunter, the Pokemon World's Greatest Hunter. I hunt down all the rare and valuable Pokemon for all the collectors out there."

"Is that so," Danny states not very amused as he thought, "This guy reminds me too much of Skulker. If he is anything like him, should I start calling this Hunter guy, The Pokemon World's Worst Hunter?"

"Who is this Skulker guy?" Darkrai asked curious as to why this guy reminded him of someone else, "And why would he be the Pokemon World's Worst Hunter?"

"Simply put, Skulker is the guy who wants my pelt," Danny stated mentally.

"And why does he want your 'pelt'?" the Dark-Type asked mentally a bit grossed out.

"Something about being rare and having save the world. Can we talk about this later after we figure out what this guy wants?" the Halfa asked mentally not really wanting to talk about that at the moment, then out loud with a small glare asked, "So if you are this Pokemon World's Greatest Hunter, who or what are you after?"

"I was hired to hunt down and retrieve a boy and his Darkrai," the hunter named Hunter answered, then he smirked evilly, "Which happens to be you two."

Both Danny and Darkrai gulped at hearing that as Luna sent a death glare at the hunter and Cinnamon just tilted her head in confusion, "Why would someone want you two? Did you two do something bad? But you two don't seem to be bad people so is there another reason why he wants you?"

"Who hired you and why?" the Ghost Boy asked hardening his glare as he subconsciously got into a battle pose and decided to ignore the Starly for the time being.

"Well this group of people seemed to have lost two of their best test subjects and are willing to pay highly to get them back," Hunter explained as he started to reached for one of his many Pokeballs on his jacket.

"Test subjects? What does he mean by test subjects?" Cinnamon asked getting even more confused by the second.

"I'll explain later," Danny assured her, then turned his attention back to the hunter, "And who may this group be?"

"Sorry, but I'm not obliged to say," Hunter informed them as he grabbed a Pokeball closest to his neck and pressed the button causing it to grow, "Now, are you two going to come willingly or are you going to go down fighting?"

"Not going to happen. One thing you should know, I'm not one to give up willingly," the Halfa informed him with his harden glare turned to that of deadly look doing his best not to let them glow their ecto green.

"Good, I was hoping for a fight," Hunter said gladly as he tossed his Pokeball into the air as he called out, "Growlithe, sick them!"

Out of the flash of light that came out of the Pokeball came a larg orange puppy with black stripes, its chest, belly, muzzle and tail were a cream color and its eyes were a gray color. The creature that was called Growlith went down into an attack postion and growled, "I'm gussing you are my targets? Great! I'll hunt you down and bring you back to please my Master."

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Danny asked no one in particular as he took out his Pokedex and pointed at Pokemon before him to scan it.

"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. Growlithe are very loyal to their trainers and won't move unless their Trainer commands," the Pokedex states.

"Oooooo! Oooooo! Scan Me! Scan Me!" Cinnamon cried out as she jumped in front of the Pokedex activating it again.

"Starly, the Starling Pokemon. Starly normally travel in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice," the Pokedex states after scanning the Pokemon that appeared before it.

"Yay! It scanned me! It scanned me!" the Shiny Starly cried out in joy as she jumped around in happiness.

Danny sweat dropped a little bit from Cinnamon's actions, "I never knew someone could be so happy from being scanned."

Hunter couldn't help but stare in amazment at the Pokemon the boy before him had. The boy had two legendaries with him, the Cesselia was an unusual coloring then what he saw in books and the Starly that he saw being chaught was also one with unusal coloring. He couldn't help but smirk evilly, his emplorers only wanted the boy and the Darkrai, so he could take the other two for himself, people would pay greatly for them. Not wanting to wait any longer to begin his hunt, he called out, "Growlithe, use Flamethrower on your prey!"

"Yes Master," the Growlithe obeyed, then without second thoughts, he opened up his mouth shooting out a stream of fire at the unexpected victims.

The flamethrower came flying at the group, but it was mostly aimed at Danny and Cinnamon. See the attack coming right at him, the Halfa managed to dodge the attack at the last second, but for Cinnamon, she wasn't so lucky. The stream of fire went stoaring over the Normal/Flying-Type's head stinging a few of her feathers that were sticking up. "What was that for! We weren't ready!" the Ghost Boy cried out in anger and annoyance as he turned to fully face his oppents.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid, but this isn't your everyday Pokemon battle," the hunter informed him not letting the smirk he was holding drop, "This is the battle of the Hunt. If you want to survive and not be capture, you have to be ready to defend yourself at any given moment or attack to win. Now Growlithe use your Flamethrower again and this time, keep on firing until they can't fight anymore or are burnt to a crisp!"

"Whatever you say, Master," the Growlithe replied with as he shot another stream of fire at his prey.

"Man, and here I thought I finally gotten away from the hunt," Danny commented not very amused as he dodged the stream of fire sent his way.

Just then a powerful gust of wind hit the stream of fire causing it to dispell into the wind and causing the opposing Growlithe to go flying back landing by Hunter's feet. An angry looking Cinnamon landed on the ground in front of Danny with a look of wanting revenge in her eyes, "No one messes with my feathers! No one!" the shiny Starly cried out sounding not very pleased, "You stinged my feathers and now you are going to pay big time!" She then looked back at her trainer, "What do you want me to do to get back at these feather ruiners?" then as an afterthought added in, "My moves are Gust, Quick Attack, Double Team and Wing Attack."

Danny nodded in agreement a bit surprised about how serious Cinnamon had become, "Alright, Cinnamon, use Quick Attack and Double Team at the same time so you can cover more ground easier and confuse Growlithe!"

"Right," the Normal/Flying-Type agreed with no questions asked as she flapped her wings a few times to take to the air and went charging forward with such speeds, a white streak appeared behind her. When she halved the distance, she increased her speed causing after-images of herself to appear making it look as if she was in more places than one.

Hunter growled at the display of speed this Starly was showing, forget selling it for a good profit, he was going to be keeping it for himself. "Get up now and use Flamethrower on all of them!"

"You are going down! You can not hide from me!" Growlithe called out as he stood back up and fired his Flamethrower. He slowly moved the stream of fire coming out of his mouth, which caused each of the Starly in its path to disappear, slowly revealing where the real one was located.

Danny stood there watching the battle as he tried to figure out a way to end this quickly and blow the hunter and his Pokemon away. If these two were a ghost, he could of easily taken them down by himself using the Fenton Thermos and end this. But he couldn't do that, these two were living, breathing creatures, even if Hunter reminded him of a certain hunter back home. As he tried to figure out a plan, he noticed how fast Cinnamon was going, "That's it," then in a louder voice called out, "Cinnamon, fly high up into the air and when you are high enough, use Quick Attack as you come down. Wait for my single to straighten out!"

"What is he up to?" Hunter question as he watched the Starly shoot up higher into the air missing the Flamethrower by an inch.

"Danny, what are you trying to do?" Luna asked in concern as she watched the Starling Pokemon soar higher into the air then plummeted to the ground using Quick Attack.

"Just wait and watch," Danny answered as he hoped that Cinnamon was able to do this without any prectice. Just as the Normal/Flying-Type was about a few meters above the ground, he called out, "Even out now and circle around Hunter and Growlithe as you continue to use Quick Attack!"

Having no idea what her new trainer had in store with this lineup of moves, she just had to trust him as he did with her to be able to pull this off. So putting all of her trust into the Halfa and putting up with the speed she was going, she cried out, "I hope you know what you are doing!" she then even herself out and started to circle around her two opporents.

Hunter watched the Starly carefully as she circled around them with such great speeds, "What is that thing up to?" He then started to notice the wind starting to pick up around them and how it started to twist and turn. Realization hit him as he quickly ordered, "Growlithe, Flamethrower, quick!" But it was two late, the wind that was twisting around the two soon turned into a twister lefting the two inside it off the ground. As Growlith used his Flamethrower attack hoping to stop the forming twister did nothing but made it wrose, for when it was let loose, the wind chaught it causing it to merge with the twister the two were trapped in.

"So is this what Danny wanted?" Cinnamon asked in amazement as she stared at the twister she was creating due to the speed she was moving at, "This is so cool! How come I never thought of it?"

"This is what you were after?" Darkrai asked in amazement as he watched the twister of air grow bigger, taller and stronger.

"Yup," the Halfa answered popping the 'p.'

"What made you come up with this?" Luna asked curious as to how this idea came to be.

"I just remembered one of my fights back home when I saw how fast Cinnamon was traveling," Danny answered, then he called out, "Now use Gust on that twister!" in reply, the shiny Starly sent a power Gust attack at the twister.

When the Gust attack came into contact with the twister, the fast moving air exploded outwards releasing all of the air pressure it had. But from this sudden action, Hunter and Growlithe went flying, "I'll get you next time Whelp!" the hunter called out as he and his Pokemon went flying into the air and disappearing into the distance as a spec of light.

"I wasn't expecting them to go flying that far," Danny commented as he looked at where their opponents disappeared at as he rubbed the back of his neck. He then smiled sleepily as he added in, "But how come that doesn't surprise me?"

"That is what you get for messing with my feathers!" the Starling Pokemon yelled out flying in place, she then flew onto the Halfa's shoulder, "How was I? Oh! That was some great planning there! I don't even think I could have thought of all those ways to combine my moves! Are you some kind of Master Planner?"

"You did great," the Ghost Boy answered laughing, "I won't say I'm a Master Planner, I was only able to combine those moves thanks to the experience from my battles back home. Plus, I'm sure anyone could have thought up that combination."

"No way! I seen many battles take place in this forest and I have never seen moves being used like that before! Well, maybe sometimes, but usually only by trainers that seem to want to make their moves more beautiful or something. But I have never seen anything like that you were able to come up with, even with the unexpected Flamethrower added to the mix," the shiny Starly informs him.

"Looks like she is back to chatterbox mode," the Nightmare Pokemon points out a bit disappointed with having to have his ear talked off again.

"Yeah, and I was just starting to like her being serious," the Luna Pokemon pouts.

Just then Danny noticed how tired the Starling Pokemon looked, "Hey, do you want to go into your Pokeball to rest?"

At the mention of rest, exhaustion hit Cinnamon full force, "Yeah, I think I'll like that. I never noticed how tired I was from that fight. I don't think I ever moved that fast or used so many moves one after the other so fast before," she then fell forward as Danny caught her in his arms, "I think I'm going to have a nap." The next thing they knew, she was fast asleep.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" Darkrai exclaims happily as Danny returned the sleeping Pokemon to her Pokeball.

"I wish I could say the same thing," the Halfa joked smirking as he put Cinnamon's Pokeball away on his belt.

"Hey!" the Dark-Type cried out knowing full well that that comment was aimed at him.

Deciding to ignore the Dark-Type's comment, Danny turned his attention to the path ahead of them, "So what do you guys want to do? Do you guys want to take the tunnel through the mountain ahead, go right through it or fly around or over it?"

Without wasting a beat, Darkrai shot off into the air, "Race ya!"

"Last one there is a Slowpoke!" Luna cried out as she took off after her brother.

"Hey! No fair!" Danny cried out laughing as he transformed and took off after them.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Off in the distance, the hunter and his Pokemon landed in a grassy field with a few trees here and there. Hunter slowly sat up shaking the effects of the fall away and noticed that his Growlithe was on top of him in a dazed like state. "I'm surprised that boy was able to work with his Pokemon so well, especially with one he had just caught. I can see why those people wanted that boy back so badly, he would be a valuable member on any team. But by how he had acted, I have a feeling that they will have a hard time getting him to work for them. But hey, that isn't my problem, my job is just to hunt them down and catch them." He then looked down at his Pokemon that was finally coming out of its daze, "You got their sent right?"

"Off!" the Puppy Pokemon answered with a nod.

The hunter just smirked, "The Hunt had just begun. Watch out child, I'm coming after you."

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup were at the PokeMart in Oreburge City after Ash's Gym Battle picking up any items they may need on their way to the next town. As Dawn was looking through a magazine rack, a certain one caught her eye, it had an underwater scene with different Water-Type Pokemon, 'Pokemon Secret' at the top in bright ocean blue lettering, but the thing that caught her eye was what was in the bottom corner of the page. Quickly she paid for it and raced over to where her friends were at, "Guys! You need to take a look at this!"

"Take a look at what?" Ash asked as he blinked in confusion.

"This!' the young coordinator exclaimed as she shoved the magazine in front of the boy's face.

Ash carefully took the magazine with Brock and Pikachu looking over his shoulder as he scanned the cover. It didn't take long to find what his friend wanted to show him as he spotted the silhouettes in the corner of the page, "Someone has a Darkrai!" Ash exclaims in shock not sure if he should believe it or not.

"Let me see that," Brock tells him as he takes the magazine and flips to the page it said to find the article on, "It says here that this trainer had just started his Pokemon journey not that long ago as well."

Wanting to see what Pokemon Darkrai was like, Dawn took out her Pokedex and looked it up, "Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them."

"How was someone able to get such a Pokemon if they are just starting?" Dawn asked quite surprised from not reading that far ahead and from what the Pokedex said. She had just started off on her own Pokemon journey not that long ago as well, so it was a surprise that a beginner was able to get a very powerful Pokemon from the very start.

"Well from when the interview happened, the trainer says that Darkrai is his only Pokemon he has at the moment and he was only able to have it on his team from certain events that took place not that long ago," the breeder answered, "But my question is how was he able to do such a thing without having any other Pokemon to help him out."

"He must have had someone helping him out," Ash suggested seeing as that could be one of the only ways for something like that to happen.

Brock just shook his head, "It says here that he didn't really have anyone's help for it. He just quotes, "I never really expected anything like this to happen, but from what I learn from over the years, some things are meant to happen no matter what. A friend of mine once told me that everything is meant to happen for a reason whether we may like it or not."

"Wow, I wonder what this person is like and if he looks anything like the silhouette of the trainer," Dawn says in thought as she started wondering what a trainer with a Darkrai may be like.

"It doesn't really matter what he may be like, I just want to see how strong his Darkrai is," Ash exclaims excitedly, then he looked at his partner, "You want to see too, right bubby?"

"Pika!" Electric-Type exclaims with the same amount of excitement.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Dawn asked with concern, "He may be very strong."

"Of course! He can't be as tough as the things we been through," the young Pokemon Master answered, then with a scowl said, "I just hope that he is nothing like Paul. I can't stand people like that guy."

"If he was someone like that jerk, I'm sure a Darkrai wouldn't stay around him," Dawn tells him.

"Pip Pulp," the Water-Type said in agreement.

"Hey, do you think there a chance we will run into them on our way to Jubilife?" Ash asked with hope of challenging the trainer to a battle.

"There is a small chance of that happening, but I won't put your hopes up though," Brock tells them as he gave Dawn the magazine back. He then he took a look at the clock on the wall by them, "We should be heading out soon ourselves before it gets too late."

"Do we have to?' Dawn asked not wanting to leave a place with running water so soon.

"We do if you want to make it to your contest on time," Brock informs her.

"Fine," Dawn said with a small sigh as they headed out of the store on their way back to Jubilife City.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is another chapter of Phantom Nightmare! I hope that you all enjoyed this little or should I say long chapter! So here we are, Danny has a new teammate, a Shiny Starly named Cinnamon! So far for Team Phantom, we have a Darkrai, a Shiny Cesselia and a Shiny Starly, who will be added next to the team you may ask? Only I will know and maybe a few of you out there! -Looks to nowhere in particular- And yes Clockwork, one of those people just happens to be you. So we now have a hunter after Danny and Darkrai who just happens to look and act a bit like another hunter we all know. I was thinking about revealing who the group is that was wanting Danny and Darkrai back in this chapter, but I decided to save that for a later chapter and keep you guys guessing on the edge of your seats. We also had another little group joining us in this chapter, didn't we? Well, I decided to sneak those guys into this chapter since a lot of you guys have been wanting them. But those guys won't be appearing again for a while for what I know of at the moment until the time is right. But hey, they did make an appearance right? Plus Ash and Pikachu seems to want to have a battle with Danny and Darkrai, which could only mean one thing. An epic battle is sure to happen later on in the future!**

 **I've also had made a little picture for this story, here's the link (Sorry, but it's not the Legend of Zelda Link) to the picture if you want to take a look. fariyflare. deviantart com/art/Danny-and-Phantom-Darkrai-663733497 (take out the spaces and add the period after deviantart)**

 **I've also decided to try and draw some of the scenes that had happen in the story as well, so I was wondering which ones would you like to see? If you have an idea, leave it down in the comments ok?**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Dizzy Surprise

As the three of them raced through the skies above the forest, Danny noticed a group of people traveling down below. From what he could see, one of them had spiky brown hair, dark skin, wearing a forest green t-shirt, a vest that had the chest area dark grey with the rest being a dark orange with the top of the pockets dark grey, beige pants and white and navy blue sneakers. The second person was a bluenette girl wearing what looked like a black V-neck top with a white undershirt, a short pink shirt, a reddish pink skirt, pink knee high boots with black over knee high socks underneath, a white beanie with a pink Pokeball print on the front, gold hair clips keeping her hair out of her eyes, a pink bracelet on her right wrist, a yellow backpack and was holding a blue and white penguin with a yellow beak. The last member of the group was a boy with messy black hair wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with a yellow stripe going across his chest, a white short-sleeved undershirt, black gloves with lime green cuffs, blue jeans, black shoes with red tips, a red and black cap with a blue Pokeball, a green backpack and a yellow mouse with black tip ears and thunderbolt shape tail sitting on his shoulder. Danny stopped and floated in mid-air for a bit debating on something before, with a smirk, darted to the ground with great speeds.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Ash and the gang were minding their own business when all of a sudden a black and white blur came speeding by them. "What was that?" Dawn questioned as she turned to see if she could catch a glimpse of whatever flew past them.

"Was it a new Pokemon?" Ash questioned as he and Pikachu started to look all around them hoping to catch some glimpse of the creature, but all they saw was dirt, grass, leaves, bushes and trees.

"I'm not sure what it was, but whatever it was, it's long gone," Brock comments as he stared at the area behind him seeing no movement in the trees and brushes.

"AHHHHHHH! I was hoping to catch whatever it was!" Ash cried out in disappointment, but soon lit up with a thought, "Wait, I got it!" he took out one of his Pokeballs and toss it into the air, "Starly, come on out!"

Out of the Pokeball in a flash of light, came a small grey and white bird that flew into the air and curved back around to hover before her trainer, "Starly star'"

"Starly, fly around and try to find that black and white Pokemon," the young Pokemon Master order and with a small nod, the Starly was off in search of the Pokemon.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send Starly to find it?" the Pokemon breeder asked, "It may be long gone by now."

"But there's still a chance that it still around and I'm willing to take the chance," Ash told him with a smile.

Dawn brought a finger to her chin when a thought crossed her mind, "Did any of you noticed the twinkle in the sky earlier?'

"Yeah," Ash answered with a nod as he recalled seeing it, "I wonder if it was Team Rocket blasting off again."

"Knowing them, yeah," Dawn replied with a sigh remembering how the group in question always seemed to blast off in some way at the end of their battles.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(X)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Up in the air somewhere, in a Meowth shaped hot air balloon, Jessie, James and Meowth sneezed at the same time. "Do you think someone was talking about us?" Jassie asked as she rubbed her nose and sniffed.

"Who could be talking about us?" James questioned as he went through a mental checklist of people who could be talking about them.

"It must be the boss because who else could be talking about us!" Meowth exclaimed, but he soon crossed his arms and pouted, "Unless the author is playing some prank on us."

Both Jessie and Jame nodded in agreement as they slowly made their way through the air.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(X)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Back up in the sky, Danny soared through the air smiling as he wondered if he had successfully started the group of travelers. Feeling the curiosity and success coming from the boy, Darkrai sighed mentally, "What did you do?"

"I may or may not have started a traveling group of trainers," the Halfa answered mentally as he continued to smile.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" the Dark-Type mentally asked not very sure what to think of that.

"What the worse that could happen?" the Ghost Boy mentally asked, "Plus, none of them looked like they could fly, so I should be fine."

"You're black and white, but are you a Pokemon?" a voice coming behind him asked.

At hearing the voice, the Halfa stopped and hovered in mid-air as he turned around just in time to be run into by something causing him to summersault backwards through the air. Once he was able to right himself, he looked down at his chest to find that he was holding a Starly that was grey and white instead of brown and white, "Hey, are you ok?"

"I think so," the Starling Pokemon answered shaking her head and started flying on her own backing up a bit, "But what was with the sudden stop?"

"Because I heard someone behind me asking a question and the answer is I am not a Pokemon," Danny answered with a shrug, but he soon crossed his arms and stared at the Pokemon with a raised eyebrow, "And why were you asking if I was a Pokemon?"

"Because I was asked to look for a black and white flying Pokemon," the Starly answered, "If you are not a Pokemon, then what are you?"

"A ghost," the Halfa answered simply with a small shrug,

"A...A...A...A g...g...g...gho..ghost.." the Pokemon stuttered paling a bit from hearing what the creature was.

"Yeah, but a friendly one," Danny quickly assured her once he realized how scared the Normal-Flying Type was getting and sure enough the Pokemon looked a bit less scared, "And before you ask, yes I was the one that flew past the group of trainers, but I meant no harm by it, really."

"Danny, whatever you doing, hurry up and get your butt over here!" Darkrai called out mentally sounding annoyed about something, "Luna flew straight into a tree, hard, and now is acting even more crazier than usual and I can't take it anymore!"

"Fine, I'll be right there," Danny mentally sighed back, then out loud said, "As much fun it is talking to you, I have to go," he was about to leave but quickly turned around to add in, "Please don't tell your friends about me," then in a blink of an eye, he was gone leaving behind a surprised and shocked Starly.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(X)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

At the sound of wing beats, Ash turned his eyes to the sky and saw that Starly was back. "Did you find the Pokemon?" he asked his Pokemon as he held out his arm allowing the Starling Pokemon to land on it.

"Star," the Flying-Normal type answered shaking her head and shaking off the last little bit of her shock.

"Pika?" Pikachu question noticing how Starly looked a bit shocked about something. Did she run into a ghost? Or maybe a more powerful Pokemon?

"It was worth a shot,' the young Pokemon Master sighed and gave his Pokemon a small smile in thanks, "Thanks for your help though," he then took out Starly's Pokeball and returned her.

"What are you going to do now?" Dawn asked as she looked at her disappointed friend.

At that question, Ash suddenly brighten up and smiled as if nothing had happened, "Hope for it to show up again and catch it!"

Brock nodded in agreement, "You never know, it may just appear on our way back to Jubilife City."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash cheered as he raced off down the path with an excited Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Dawn called out as she and Brock took off to try and catch up with their friend.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(X)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

After flying near his top speed, Danny finally found the spot that Darkrai and Luna stopped at. "It's about time you got here," the Nightmare Pokemon grumbled as he against a tree and watched the Halfa land before him.

"Sorry that I took so long, a Pokemon flew into me on my way here," Danny explained as he walked up to him, "But how is Luna?"

"Take a look for yourself," Darkrai grunted as he pointed what looked like a thumb over at a tree that was close by.

Sitting on the ground by a tree in question, was Luna looking pretty dizzy, swaying back and forth. At the sight of Danny, the Lunar Pokemon perked up a bit, "Danny, there you are! Do you have any cookies? I love cookies!"

"You ate the last of them remember," the Halfa answered with the feeling of knowing where this was heading.

"Awwwwwww, but I want some cookies," the Psychic-Type pouted in disapproval, then all of a sudden perked up, "Do you have any chocolate from the moon? I heard that it is very yummy. Or what about chocolates in the shape of the moon covered in powdered sugar? Do you know any ghosts that control chocolate? I want some chocolate!"

"How hard did she hit her head again?" Danny questioned wondering if a certain someone wracked her too hard or somehow a tree ran into her inside of her running into it.

"Hard enough to make her act crazy," Darkrai answered staring at his sister, "And I did not hit her".

"Hey Invis-o-Bill, how many ghosts does it take to catch you?" Luna questioned, "None! Because, you gotta catch them all, cause you're Danny Phantom!"

At hearing that name coming back to haunt him, Danny found himself hiding his head hands in his hands as he groaned, "Why? I thought I escaped that name! Where did she even hear that from! I haven't even been around long enough for someone to make up some ridiculous name for me!"

At hearing the groan, the Dark-Type looked at the Ghost Boy in amusement, "Invis-o-Bill? Maybe that should be your new nickname."

At hearing that suggestion, Danny brought his head far enough out of his hands to be able to send a dangerous glowing green-eyed glare at him, "Don't even think about it."

"And why not?" Darkrai asked becoming even more interested in the answer and deciding to ignore the threat for the time being.

"Because that name is ridiculous, and it took me a long time to get people to drop it," the Halfa states sternly hoping to get his point across.

"Then I guess that just gives me even more of a reason to call you that," the Nightmare Pokemon states smirking, clueless to hidden hint, "Invis-o-Bill."

At the use of the name once again, Danny's glare hardens and the glow intensified, "Don't...You...Even...Dare..."

"But, maybe another time," the Nightmare Pokemon states as he laughed nervously and floated back a bit just to be safe.

"Danny is scaring Darkie," Luna states laughing as she watched the show before her.

Danny's eyes turned back to normal as he turned his attention went back to Luna, "Ok, let's see if we can get her back to normal, well you know," he made her way over to the dizzy Pokemon and kneeled down on one knee and gained a thoughtful, "I wonder if this will work," he then brought his hand up to her face and snapped his fingers.

At the sudden snape, Luna blinked a few times and shook her head to clear the dizziness away. She slowly looked between Danny and her brother and groaned as she felt a headache coming on, "Ugh, what hit me?"

"I think the tree should be asking that," the Halfa joked smirking causing Luna to glare at the Ghost Boy unamused as Darkrai laughed at the answer.

After a bit of glaring at the Ghost Child, she let out a small sigh, "I think I had enough flying today."

"I think the trees will be happy," the Dark-Type joked smirking.

Luna turned her glare at her brother looking unamused, "Very funny," then she turned back to Danny, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, can you please put me in my Pokeball?"

Danny blinked in surprised at the request, "Really? You usually resent being in it."

"Just do it before I change my mind," the Psychic-Type insisted.

"Just do it!" Darkrai cried out not wanting to go through his sister's craziness anymore for the time being.

"Ok," Danny cried out as he brought Luna's ball, "Get some rest."

"I plan on it," Luna replied and looked over at her brother evilly, "Plus, this gives me some alone time to think of ways to annoy Darkie over there."

"Wait, I change my mind, don't put her in there!" the Nightmare Pokemon called out in panic, but it was too late, Luna was already in her Pokeball.

"Sorry Darkie, too late," Danny replied smirking as he put Luna's ball away and wonder what the Lunar Pokemon was going to come up with.

"I just hope that she comes up with something for you too," Darkrai grumbled afraid of what was to come from her. He then looked at his friend evilly, "Unless I come up with something first."

"Only if you catch me first," the Halfa called out as he took off into the sky, then mentally added in, "And if you can block me from your mind!"

"Get back here Invis-o-Bill!" Darkrai called out as he took off into the sky after the boy.

"Don't call me Invis-o- Bill!" Danny cried out wishing for that name to never come into existence.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(X)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

After a while of flying and the chase being forgotten, Danny and Darkrai landed near the edge of the forest where Danny transformed back to human. From the forest edge, they stared out at a field dotted with building close together, what looked like a mine in the background and off to the side was a cliff with a bridge leading off of it. "So this is Oreburge City?" the Halfa comments as he looked the area over, "Huh, I was expecting there to be more buildings."

"I'm guessing you are used to a city having tons of building," the Dark-Type guessed as they made their way over to the city.

"You could say that," Danny answered with a small smile, "And I think it's about the time for you to go into my shadow."

"Do I have to?" Darkrai groaned as he crossed his arms, "Just because I can go into shadows, doesn't mean that I enjoy being in them," he then looked up at the sky with a thoughtful look, "Well, I don't mind being in them to cause a bit of trouble or to pull a prank on someone," he then heard the Halfa laughing and turned to him, "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that you remind me a bit of myself?" the Halfa answered with a smile in his eyes.

"How so?" Darkrai asked curious as to how he reminded Danny of himself.

"Well, by the sounds of it, you are a prankster like me," Danny answered with a smirk.

"You a prankster? You're kidding," Darkrai joked smirking, "And here I thought you putting Tomato Berry juice in my food was just trying to teach me a lesson on being picky."

"That too," the Halfa added in smirking.

"So what is the best prank you pulled so far?"

Danny stopped and stood there as he thought the question over, going over all the pranks he had done before and after he had gotten his ghost powers, "I have to it either when I made Vlad's hotel wall invisible to reveal him in only a towel, we also got a helicopter to come by to film it and because of the wall being invisible and intangible, the fruitloop's towel came flying off. The other one was when I called the Guys in White and got them to tear down his house by telling them that there was ghost stuff in his walls. But it kind of backfired when he sent them to my house and had them destroy most of my room before Sam was able to get them to stop. Actually, I think the first one is the most memorable one."

"Wait, wait! Did you say that you were able to get one broadcast on live TV where this Vlad guy towel came flying off?" Darkrai asked in disbelief having a hard time holding back his laughter, "Man, I wish I was able to see that."

"I'm pretty sure Tucker recorded the whole thing on his PDA, so if you ever meet him, I'm sure he be more then willing to share it with you," Danny assured him laughing, "That is if he somehow ends up coming here or if you somehow end up visiting my world."

"Can't you just mail it to me?"

Danny turned to the Dark-Type and gave him a 'Really?' look, "And how will I be able to send it to you when we are in two different worlds?" then he gained a thoughtful look, "Do Pokemon even have mail?"

"I have no idea," the Nightmare Pokemon confessed not really thinking the whole plan through.

Danny was about to make some sort of witty comment, when the sound of crying coming from the forest caught his attention, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Darkrai asked in confusion not hearing anything.

"That!" the Halfa called out on hearing the sound again and raced off in the direction he believed the sound was coming from.

On hearing the sound, Darkrai couldn't help but close his eyes for a moment as he shook his head, "Hero complex."

"I heard that," came a mental reply.

Darkrai opened his eyes once again and rolled them as he took off after the boy. It didn't take very long to find Danny standing in front of a grotto made out of trees and bushes staring at whatever was inside it and being a curious Pokemon, he took a look inside as well. Inside was a Pokemon that looked a bit like a purple dragon with hot pink undersides from its lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen where it connected to a golden upside down triangle and it's undersides of the arms were also a hot pink. Each leg had two white spikes coming out the top of its thighs, a hot pink spike coming out of its knee and each foot had three white claws. It's had two white spikes coming out near the shoulders, for hands it had a white claw and a fin for a wing coming out by it. On it's back was a dorsal fin and the tip of its tail looked like that of a shark's tail fin. It's head looked like that of a hammerhead shark with a golden star on the tip of the nose, it's eyes were golden with black slites and had tears slowly going down its checks. The Pokemon standing before them was lending against the trees that made up the place looking as if it had just been in a fight and was beaten badly.

Unsure what kind of Pokemon was before them, Danny took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the dragon, "Garchamp, the Mach Pokemon. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound."

Hearing the Pokedex entry, the Garchamp turned towards them and fear filled its eyes as it tried to back away on unsteady legs, "Please, don't come any closer...I want to be alone...I just want to be alone...I don't want to be betrayed or lied to again... I just want to-" with her legs finally giving out, she started to fall forwards.

Seeing the signs of what was going to happen, Danny quickly pocketed the Pokedex and rushed forwards just in time to catch the Pokemon in mid-fall. "It's ok, I got you," the Halfa whispered softly hoping that that would help calm the distress Pokemon a bit, "Everything will be ok, we will get you to a Pokemon Center."

"Please, just leave me here," the weak Pokemon whispered in a barely audible voice as she tried to escape the arms that were keeping her up, "I don't want to be hurt again...Please..."

Danny stared at the wounded Pokemon in concern and worry wondering what could bring such a strong looking Pokemon to act like this. In a very calm, gentle and concerning voice said, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," then with a bit a seriousness added in, "Plus, I'm not going leave you here, hurt, all alone when you can barely defend yourself."

The Garchamp weakly looked up into the boy's eyes expecting to see harden eyes with barely any emotion, but was surprised to find only eyes that were filled with worry, kindness and concern. But could she really trust this boy? No! This must be all just a trick to lower her guard that was barely even there. Not wanting to risk trusting this stranger, she started to struggle in his grip more to get up and escape before her trust could be broken once again, "No...You're just going to betray me like he did," fresh tears started to flow down her face, "I don't want to be hurt...I don't want to be betrayed...not...no...t...not a...a...again..." with the last of her strength staying awake vanished, she fell into the world of unconsciousness.

Everything was quite as the two stared at the weak and unconscious Pokemon. "So what are you going to do?" the Dark-Type asked with his voice laced with worry, unsure what they should do now.

With eyes that were harden with determination, Danny adjusted the knocked out Pokemon onto his back and slowly stood up as he called upon some of his ghostly strength, "The only thing that we can do, take her to the Pokemon Center and hope Nurse joy can help her."

Darkrai nodded in agreement as he floated out of the doorway to get out of the Ghost Boy's way. Even without their special link, the Nightmare Pokemon could tell how worried the Halfa was as they raced to the city hoping that there was a Pokemon Center there.

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(X)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

"Nurse Joy! I need some help!" the Halfa called out as he rushed into the Pokemon Center not caring about the stares he was receiving whether it was from easily caring an injured Garchamp on his back or that there was a Darkrai following him.

Hearing her name being called out in urgency, Nurse Joy looked up from what she was doing behind the desk and gained a look of shock, "Chansey, get the stretcher ASAP!" she cried out as she rushed over to the Ghost Child.

Not even a second later, out from the back room came a completely pink Pokemon pushing a hospital stretcher. The Pokemon was an oval shape with three growth on each side of her head with dark pink tips looking like hair, a dark pink pouch holding what appeared to be a white egg, small arms, small dark pink feet, a small tail, black caring eyes and was wearing a white nurse hat with a pink cross. Knowing that he shouldn't be thinking this at this time, Danny couldn't help but think how much Sam may dislike this Pokemon from how pink it was. As Chansey approached the group, the Egg Pokemon turned to Danny and with a stern voice ordered, "Quickly, put her on here," without any complaints, Danny did as he was told.

As Chansey went racing off with the injured Pokemon to the back room to work on bandaging any wounds, Nurse Joy turned to Danny with a stern look, "What do you think you were doing to cause Garchamp to get that badly hurt!"

"I didn't do anything!" the Halfa cried out as he held his hands up in defense, "I found her like that. Plus, I would never cause one of my Pokemon to get that badly hurt training or battling if I can help it."

At hearing this, the nurse's eyes soften, "Alright, I believe you."

"Do you think she is going to be ok?" the Halfa asked with his voice filled with concern for the injured Pokemon.

'I can't say anything at the moment. I will be needing to do a full examination to make sure it is fine," Nurse Joy explained.

"Can you...Can you let me know how she is when you find out?" Danny requested unsure of what the answer would be since Garchamp wasn't one of his Pokemon.

"I will," Nurse Joy assured him as she smiled kindly, then rushed off to where Chansey disappeared to, leaving Danny and Darkrai alone.

After Nurse Joy took off, Danny stood there unsure what to do. They had first came here to challenge the gym, but with how worried he was about Garchamp, he wasn't sure how well he would be able to concentrate for it. It didn't really help that with the mental connection he had with Darkrai, he was feeling Darkrai's worry and Darkrai was more than likely feeling his worry which may distract them more than needed. After a bit, not being able to stand still anymore, the Halfa started pacing back and forth. Darkrai floated there watching the boy walk back and forth and soon an annoyed tick mark soon formed, "Can you stop that pacing already? It's getting on my nerves."

After a few more minutes, Danny finally stopped his pacing and sighed, "Sorry, I just don't know what to do."

"So how does pacing helps?"

"I'm not sure, it just does!" the Halfa cried out as he threw his arms up into the air, "Plus I can't stand the fact that someone would leave their Pokemon like that unable to defend themselves!" at that statement, Danny's eyes flash a bright green for second before returning back to their normal coloring.

Darkrai blinked in surprise at the sudden flash of glowing eyes of anger, but he could understand why. "Well, whoever it was, must not have a heart to be able to do such a thing."

The sound of doors could be heard opening as Danny quickly turned around to see Nurse Joy walked out of the back room and over to them. Being too impatient to wait for an answer, the Halfa quickly asked, "How is she? Is she going to be OK?"

In response, Nurse Joy gave the stressed-out boy a smile and a nod, "Yes, Garchump is going to be alright. She just needs a few days of rest right now. But I don't think it will be a good idea to visit her right now."

At the news, both, Danny and Darkrai let out a breath of relief, "That's good to hear," the Halfa sighed in relief.

"If you want, I can take care of your Pokemon right now if you want," the Pokemon Doctor offered.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked as he rubbed the back of his neck unsure, "Don't you already have a lot on your hands?"

"Don't worry, it's my job to help Pokemon after all," Joy assured him with a smile.

"Well if that is the case," Danny finally agreed as he brought out Luna's and Cinnamon's balls and passed them to Nurse Joy who put them in a tray. Once that was done, the Halfa turned to his friend with a bit of a knowing look, "And Phantom, please listen to Nurse Joy."

"Don't I always?" the Dark-Type asked knowingly, then with a small glare adds in, "And you better not go off exploring this place without me. I don't want to end up rushing out of here to save your butt."

"Really? There can only be a butt to save if there is one in need of saving," Danny states smirking as he walked away towards the waiting area.

"Say that again when you need saving!" the Nightmare Pokemon called out as he followed Nurse Joy to another room.

Danny just shook his head at his friend's remark as he walked over towards one of the couches. Just as he was about a foot away from the seat, a familiar blue wrist of air escaped his mouth causing him to stiffen and take in his surroundings. "Please just let it be a Ghost-Type Pokemon and not the Box Ghost or someone else. Well, maybe the Box Ghost actually."

Appearing out of nowhere without even a warning, was a purple ghost-like creature, with two floating hands and fangs, "BOO! Fear Me!"

In response to the sudden cry, all the Halfa did was stare at the purple ghost unamused, "Seriously?"

"Aren't you scared? "the purple creature asked as it tried to act scary.

"To tell the truth, not really," Danny confessed not very scared of this ghost, it was just as scary as the Box Ghost.

The creature stared at the boy in shock, "How are you not scared? I'm a ghost!"

"Yeah, but I see ghosts and fight them almost daily, so they aren't that scary anymore," Danny informs the ghost with a small shrug, "Well certain ones aren't, most are just annoying."

"Well, darn it," the purple ghost cried out as he snapped his fingers in disapproval, "And here I thought you would be an easy target!"

"You aren't the only one that thought that," Danny told him with a smirk amused that he was able to fool another ghost without even really meaning to. Soon that smirk turned to that of confusion as he watched the ghost carefully look him over, "Um, what are you looking at?"

"There's something different about you," the Pokemon confessed with a look of unsurety, "It's like you are a ghost, but at the same time, it feels like you are still a living human, it's quite confusing, to tell the truth. Usually, I'm able to tell the difference for as long I can remember, so how are you confusing me?"

Danny just blinked a few times in surprisement at that comment, was he really confusing a ghost or Ghost Pokemon for what he was? But then again, from what he had learned from the Duskull and from his Pokemon friends, they never really had a half ghost in this world before, so he guessed that it would be confusing. Taking a quick look around, seeing that no one was really paying attention to them, he turned his attention back to the ghost before him as he flashed his glowing green eyes for a moment surprising the ghost, "I guess you could say that I'm in between."

"But how?" the Pokemon asked not very sure what to think about this. How did this boy's eyes glow? How could he be in between the two? None of this made sense!

The Halfa just shrugged, "I guess it just happens when you get into an accident involving getting hit by tons of ghost energy. But who are you anyway?"

The Ghost Pokemon stared at the boy trying to figure out if he was just making that up or if it was the truth. But then again, it would explain how the child's eyes flashed green and the ghostly feel coming off of him. "I have a name, but my trainer calls me-"

"Haunter! There you are!" a voice called out as a young girl came running up to them, "You just all of a sudden went up and disappeared on me, don't do that to me please!"

"Looks like I'm busted," Haunter replied with a small laugh with a small smirk not seeming bothered by being in trouble.

The girl soon noticed Danny and bowed, "I'm so sorry if Haunter brothered you. He likes to disappear and scare people without me knowing."

"There's no need to apologize, really," Danny assured her and smirk at the ghost, "But I do think he needs to up his scaring act, because just appearing out of nowhere won't work all the time."

"You really like to point that part out don't you?" Haunter asked with an unamused look and a small glare.

"But still, I'm sorry that he tried to scare you," the girl states as she stood back, "Come on Haunter, we got to get going."

"Fine," the Poison/Ghost-Type agreed a bit disappointed that they had to leave so soon as he following his trainer out of the building, but turned back to call out, "Catch you later kid."

"Yeah, see ya?" Danny called back not very sure if he would see that ghost again, but knowing his luck, he will. Hoping that nothing else was going to happen, he made his way over to one of the benches to sit back and relax for a bit hoping to find something to distract his mind for a while. He sat there watching trainers and Pokemon come and go and after a bit, boredom overcame him causing him to take out his wallet and look at the photo of his family and friends. "I hope they are doing ok," the Halfa whispered sadly wishing that he could be there with them and make sure they were safe.

"You are still worried about them, aren't you?" a voice asked in his mind.

"Of course I am!" the Halfa answered mentally, "They mean the world to me!"

"Yeah, I can tell," Darkrai mentally states and Danny could just tell that the Dark-Type was rolling his eyes from the tone, "So tell me, did anything interesting happen?"

"Yeah, a Haunter appeared out of nowhere trying to scare me," Danny answered mentally smirking.

"A ghost scaring a ghost? Man, I wish I could have seen that."

"There wasn't that much to see. Plus he wasn't that scary, he was as scary as the Box Ghost."

"Ok, who is this Box Ghost? You keep on bringing him up, but you never tell me who it is!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know who he is. And if you do want to know, you will find out in time, maybe."

"In time. That is what you always say!"

"Trust me, you don't want to meet him."

"But now I want to meet him even more!"

"Ooooooo! What do we have here?" a voice asked interrupting Danny from his mental conversation with Darkrai. The Ghost Boy looked around until he spotted a strange black and golden yellow lion cub by his feet. Its front half was a golden yellow color while its rear was black, there was a black marking going around its neck making it look collar and orange bands going around the top of the front paws. It had a small tuft of hair on top of its head and small ones on its cheeks, large oval ears with orange four-pointed star markings in the inside of the ears, along with there being one on the tip of its tail and had orange eyes. The creature tilted its head, "You seem to be like my trainer, but at the same time not so much. Then again, you do seem different from the other humans."

Danny blinked a few times at the comment, "I guess you could say that I'm different," he then took out his Pokedex and looked a bit uncertain, "Do you mind if-"

"Go on ahead," the newcomer replied knowing what the boy wanted to ask.

"Thanks," Danny said with a smile as he aimed the Pokedex at the Pokemon before him and activated it.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent daze," the Pokedex states.

"So you're a Shinx?" Danny asked as he pocketed the device.

"Yup, but please call me Shine," the Shinx states smiling, "And don't worry, no one is going to be in a daze today, well hopefully that is," she assured him as she jumped up onto the Ghost Boy's lap and sat there looking up at him.

"Well that's good to know," the Halfa replied glad to hear that he wouldn't be put in a daze, he already got enough of it from being slammed into walls and such from his enemies, "I'm Danny by the way," he then quickly looked around before he turned his attention back to the Pokemon on his lap and asked, "Um are you here with anyone?"

"Uh ha," Shine answered with a nod, "My trainer just dropped me off here not so long ago to relax as she went shopping for something. But she didn't tell me for what though," she then tilted her head, "Are you here with anyone?"

"Yeah, I'm here with my friends, Nurse Joy is just doing a check up on them."

"Really? Who's on your team?" the shiny Shinx asked in excitement hoping that she would be able to make some new friends.

Danny couldn't help but smirk at the shiny Pokemon's curiosity, "Well there's-"

"Invis-o-Bill, you better still be out there when I come out and you better not have gone exploring without me!" a voice in his head interrupted.

"I'm still out here waiting," Danny mentally answered, "But who knows, I may have wondered out and explored a little. Plus, don't call me that, please."

"You better not have," came the reply, "If you did, you will be in for a nightmare."

"Really? And how will you do that?"

"I'll think of something!" came the short answer.

Danny soon noticed the confused look Shine was giving and let out a nervous laugh, "I think you will meet them in a moment."

Shine blinked a few times at the answer, "But what made you stop all of a sudden? It was like something dragged you away from what you were going to say."

"I guess you could say that," the Halfa answered with a small knowing smile, then he spotted a familiar figure entering the room causing him to get up and causing Shine to jump off his lap, "And it looks like you can meet them now."

From the doorway of the room, Darkrai noticed Danny coming his way, sent him a small glare and mentally said, "You better not have gone off without me..."

"Nah, frond it more entertaining here for the time being," Danny answered, mentally smirking.

"Yeah, being the target of a ghost trying to scare you," came the mental reply, "I really wanted to see that too..."

"Oh Danny, your Pokemon seem to be perfectly healthy and are in excellent condition," Nurse Joy informed him as she noticed the boy before her and pass him a tray with a Healball and Pokeball in it.

"That's good to hear," Danny replied as he took the Pokeballs back and put them away as Darkrai came out from behind the counter. Danny looked back at the Pokemon Nurse and asked in a concerned voice, "How is Garchomp doing?"

"From what we can tell so far, Garchump is going to be just fine," Nurse Joy assured him with a warm smile, "It just needs to rest for now, but if there is any improvement or if anything happens, I will do my best to let you know."

The Ghost Child let out a sigh of relief, he didn't know he was holding, "That's good to hear, and thanks for your help."

"That's what I'm here for," the doctor replied smiling, then took off to take care of some other business.

At the sight of the new Pokemon standing by Danny, the Dark-Type blinked a few time before asking, "Hey Invis-O-Bill, when did you meet her? Was I in there that long?"

At the use of the name, Danny sent a small glare at the one that spoke it, "Can you please not call me that? I already had enough of it back home, I don't want to go through that again."

"Nah, I don't think so," the Nightmare Pokemon replied with a smirk, "That is, if you stop calling me Darkie."

"Nah, it's too much fun annoying you with it."

"Then I guess I'll continue calling you that then."

"Hey! Invis-O-Bill is much worse then Darkie!"

"Yeah right, if you say so. But still, was I in there that long for you to make a new friend?"

"What? Do you think I have a hard time making friends or something?"

"Maybe."

Danny turned towards the Pokemon in question and stared at him, "Really?"

Shine looked up at the Darkrai before her in a bit of fear from hearing what kind of things this Pokemon can do. Was this Darkrai really with Danny? Isn't the boy scared of the nightmares or the fear of what this Pokemon can cause? How was Danny able to talk to him? Or stand there without any fear? Darkrai noticed the stare he was getting and couldn't help but grumble, "Great, someone else that is scared of me."

"Only because she doesn't know you yet," came the reply from the Halfa as he started to head towards one of the benches off to the side.

"Wait, aren't you even scared of him?" the shiny Shinx asked as she raced to catch up to her new friend and did her best to keep a certain distance away from the Nightmare Pokemon who was them.

"Nope," came the simple reply from the boy, "I see no need to be."

"But, what about the nightmares?' the small Electric-Type asked nervously, "Don't they bother you?"

"I-" Danny started to say.

"Look, I don't give nightmares to Danny because my ability doesn't affect him," Darkrai quickly states getting tired of people and Pokemon alike being nervous around him just for who and what he was, "Plus, I don't like giving nightmares either, even though we are known to give them," then in a lower voice added in, "Plus if anyone does get any nightmares, Luna here."

Danny looked over at the Dark-Type in sympathy knowing exactly what Darkrai was going through, since he went through it himself. "Hey Shine, do you want to see the rest of the team?" the Halfa quickly asked wanting to change the subject around for Darkrai.

"Yeah!" the shiny Shinx cheered in excitement curious as to who else Danny had on his team.

"I think that would be a good idea," the Nightmare Pokemon quickly agreed, "Luna told me to let you know to let her out as soon as possible if you know what is good for you, because even your ghost powers won't help you."

"Ghost powers?" Shine asked with a tilt of her head wondering what was meant by that.

"Ah...That is kind of a secret," the Halfa answered with a bit of nervousness in his voice being unsure if he should say it out loud with so many people around to hear him.

"What kind of secret?" Shine asked getting even more curious as to what it was from the answer.

"Just something that I don't want to share openly to the public at the moment," Danny answered really wanting to get away from the subject for the time being. "Wow, I didn't realize I'll be so used to keeping a secret again," he mumbled to himself as he quickly took out two Pokeballs, "Now how about you meet the rest of the team?" he says in a louder voice, tossing the two objects into the air releasing flashes of light.

Out of the flashes of light appeared Cinniom, who flew over to Danny and landed on the Halfa's shoulder and Luna floated in mid-air as she stretched, "Man, it feels good to be out of that thing again."

"That nurse was so nice Danny, she healed me right up!" the shiny Starly cried out in delight, "I feel even better than ever! I feel like I can take Phantom head on and win!"

"But which Phantom do you mean?" Danny asked with a knowing smirk.

"Wait...There's more than one Phantom?" the Normal/Flying-Type asked in confusion with a tilt of her head, "When was there another Phantom? Who is the other Phantom? Was there another Phantom around here this whole time that I didn't know of? Do you have or know another Phantom?"

"You will find out who he is sooner or later," Darkrai answered with a mischievous smirk, "Trust me, you will be in for a shocker."

Before the Electric-Type could ask what they meant, Cinnamon noticed the unknown Pokemon by her trainer's feet, "Ooooo! Who are you? Danny, is she a new friend? Is she a new teammate? When did you catch her? Oh, I'm Cinnamon by the way!"

"She's just a new friend that I meant, even though she would make a great teammate," the Ghost Child answered as he rubbed the shiny Starly's head, "Cinnamon, Luna, Phantom, this is Shine. Shine, this is Cinnamon, Luna and Phantom."

"Hi!" Shine greeted excitedly at the new arrivals as her eyes sparkled in happiness at the appearance of a Cresselia, "You didn't tell me that you had a Cresselia with you!"

Once Luna noticed the distance that Shine was keeping away from her brother, the Lunar Pokemon couldn't help but smirk, "Oh, it looks like someone else is scared of the oh so fearful Darkie."

At that comment, the Nightmare Pokemon sent a small unamused glare at his sister, "It's not like I-"

"Shine, there you are!" a voice interrupted the argument that may have happened.

Danny turned towards the entrance of the building and saw a girl that looked to be a bit younger then him coming his way. The girl had bright blue hair put up into a ponytail with a yellow star hairclip holding back some bangs and bright purple eyes. She was wearing a bright pink one sleeve top with blue pants, a pink watch-like device on her right wrist and a purple-blue backpack was on her back. "I'm guessing this is your trainer?" the Halfa asked the Electic-Type.

"Yup!" Shine answered happily as she took off in excitement towards her trainer and jumped into the girl's arms.

"Shine, I'm happy to see you too!" the girl greeted as she hugged her Pokemon and made her way over to Danny, "Thanks for keeping an eye on Shine when I was out. I'm Tetra by the way."

"Danny," the Halfa introduced, "And it wasn't a problem, but I think it was the other way around."

"Fine, if you want to put it that way, but thanks," Tetra state with a small eye roll and laugh, but then something caught her eyes causing them to widen, "Are those three with you?"

Danny blinked in confusion and looked to the three in question, "Um, yeah?"

"That is so cool! You have a Darkrai and a Cresslia!" girl cried out in happiness not even seeming a bit scared of the Dark-Type, "Plus, your Cresslia and Starly seem too have unusual coloring for their kind!"

"I'm not his Pokemon, I'm just traveling with them to keep an eye on things," Luna defended seeming to have forgotten that only Danny could understand her.

"Really?" the Halfa asked surprised ignoring the Physic-Type comment for the time being, then with a smirk added in, "I guess that just makes them even more special."

"Hey! What about me? Aren't I special?" Darkrai asked with his arms crossed.

"You know what I mean," the Halfa states with a small eye roll.

"So besides you having awesome Pokemon, what are you doing here?" the girl asked with a small laugh.

"Mostly to challenge the gym," the Ghost Boy answered with a small shrug, "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just passing through here to get to Jubilife City for a Pokemon Contest," Tetra answered smiling, "All part of being a Pokemon Coordinator."

"Pokemon Coordinator?"

"Yeah, you know. We are the kind of trainers that take part in contests showing off our Pokemon beauty instead of going after badges."

"Sorry never heard of them," Danny explained, then quickly added in, "We don't really have that where I'm from. But from what you said, I don't think Sam would want to be part of this."

"Sam?"

"She's my girlfriend from back home and not all into being popular and beauty pageant related things," Danny explained and mentally added in, "But it's kind of hard for her not to be popular right now."

"Really? I wonder if she would like this though because it's not all about being all dressed up in a dress or a cute outfit, you mostly have work on ways to make your Pokemon stand out from the rest. Plus there really not a standard for it, everyone does what they want based on their own and Pokemon's personalities."

Danny stood there with his arms crossed as he thought about it and tried to picture Sam taking part in something like that. After a bit of thinking, all he could say is that it may be a bit scary having her compete in it and the even of the event of the Miss Teenage Happy Princess Beauty Pageant kept on coming to mind. "Yeah, I don't really see her taking part in it, but if she did, it may be a scary."

"Oh, that's right! Shine! I got you something when I was out!" the girl cried out as she put Shine down and started searching through her bag for something. After a bit of searching, Tetra pulled out a black bow with a small round yellow gem in the middle of it.

At the sight of the bow, the Electric-Type's eyes lit up in joy, "It's so pretty!"

At the sight of how excited her Pokemon was at seeing her gift, Tetra went down on one knee and tied the ribbon around Shine's ear near the base at an angle. Once the ribbon was on, Tetra sat there with her eyes glowing in glee at the sight, "You look so cute! I was worried that it wouldn't look good on you!"

Darkrai looked down at Shine and rolled his eyes, "This may be cute and all, but I think it's about time we got going." With that said, he grabbed a hold of Danny's arm and started dragging him towards the door, along with startling Cinnion causing her to flap her wings to catch her balance, "We have a city to explore and I can't wait any longer."

"Um, where are you going?" Tetra asked confused as she watched the Dark-Type dragging the Ghost Boy off somewhere.

"Apparently to explore," the Halfa answered as he turned his gaze to the one dragging him, "Um, you know that I can walk right?"

"Yeah, but you are taking too long," the Dark-Type points out as he continued to drag the boy towards the door as Luna just rolled her eyes at how impatient her brother was being.

Tetra stared at the scene for a bit before remembering something, "Oh that's right! I thinking about heading to over to the mines, I heard that they had just discovered something quite amazing over there and I wanted to see if I could see what it was. How would you like to come along?"

Quickly before anyone could notice, Danny turned his arm that Darkrai had intangible, freeing himself and causing the Nightmare Pokemon to turn around and glare once he noticed that a certain someone was missing from his grasp. "That sounds like fun and that may help stop this guy from dragging me around to who knows where."

"I can still do that you know," Darkrai points out with his arms crossed with a knowing look.

"I would like to see you try," the Ghost Boy challenged as he turned to face his friend with arms crossed and a glimmer in his eyes.

"Oh, how about I drag you both down to the mind," Luna suggested with a hint of a challenge as Shine hid behind her trainer's legs and peaked out from behind to watch.

"Or we can just head down there without dragging each other along the way," both Danny and Darkrai said at the same time in agreement.

Tetra stared at the two trying to figure out what exactly was going on and why did it seem as if Danny could understand his Pokemon perfectly. "I'm not sure what that was about, but how about we get going?"

"Sounds good to me," Danny agreed with a nod as he started to reach towards Cinnamon's and Luna's Pokeballs, but once he saw the look Luna was giving him, he quickly pulled his hand away from the objects.

Once Tetra was done returning Shine to her Pokeball, the girl turned to the Halfa and gave him a strange look, "How come you aren't returning any of them to their balls?"

"Yeah, I don't think that it would be a good idea," the Ghost Boy answered with a nervous laugh and jerked his thumb in a certain direction.

Tetra blinked a few times wondering what could be stopping him, but when she looked to where his thumb was pointing and saw why. Luna was floating not that far away sending what seemed to be a death glare aimed at the boy seemingly just from the mention of being sent to her ball, "Oh."

"Yeah, and I don't have any cookies on me at the moment to convince her to go in," Danny told her with a small smirk.

"Yeah but I don't think cookies will help you this time," Luna jumped in with a small smirk.

"Oooooo! Oooooo! Plus I want to see what's going on! I want to see!" the shiny Starly cried out in excitement flapping her wings hitting Danny now and then and jumping from foot to foot on his shoulder.

"Ok! I get it! I get it! You can stay out as well," Danny cried out laughing as he tried to block his face from the wing attacks but was failing.

"So...are you ready to get going?" Tetra asked as she watched the boy in front of her try to clam down the energetic Pokemon on his shoulder.

"I-Can you stop that!" the Halfa cried out as he did his best to protect his face from the nonstop wing attacks to it.

At hearing her trainer's cry, the Flying/Normal-Type stopped in place and slowly tucks her wings in as she gave Danny a sheepish look, "Sorry."

The Ghost Child smirked to show he accepted the apology and turned back to Tetra, "I think we can go now. Lead the way."

"Why can't I lead the way?" Darkrai asked as he followed not far behind Danny as they followed Tetra out of the Pokemon Center with Luna right behind him.

"Because you don't know where we are going," Danny answer playfully with a smirk.

"I'm sure I would be able to find my way there without her help," the Nightmare Pokemon declares as he crossed his arms.

"And we may end up in the next town with you in the lead," Luna joked smirking knowingly.

"That only happened once!" Darkrai retorts with a small glare at his sister.

"And then we ended up lost for a few days or so," Luna states not letting her smirk drop.

"Only because you made it worse making us take another way that you said was the 'right' way which turned out to be the wrong way."

"I'm pretty sure it was you who got us lost, not me."

"Alright, then who led us 'accidentally' to the Kanto Region?"

"I never did that!"

"Yeah, you did that when we were first allowed to leave home!"

"No, that was you who did that!"

"No! It was you!"

"It was you!"

"No, you did!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Great, it's like the meat and veggie fight all over again," Danny moaned starting to feel homesick just from the thought. He was really starting to miss those fights between Sam and Tucker, hopefully he will see them again soon.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter of "Phantom Nightmare." Sorry that it took me a while to update this story and my other ones as well, I been busy with school learning different things for animation and doing homework. Plus, I have something planned for this that I can't wait to get a jump on when I have time. What could it be? Let's just say that it is an animation that I hope you guys will enjoy. When will it be done? No clue what so ever, it will be done when it is done is all I can say. I hope you guys like how Ash and the gang and Team Rocket appeared in this chapter, they kind of wrote themselves into it. :P I think they won't be appearing again for a while though, but how they decided to turn up in this chapter without warning, you never know. I hope you guys enjoyed Luna's little joke. :)**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
